The Fall
by ddgorgeous
Summary: 6 months ago, Derek vanished into thin air. Penelope is devastated and despite what it looks like, she is determined to find him and bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

Savannah was content giving up her life in Quantico. She'd failed miserably at being happy there and so she'd made up her mind to move to a place where she could start over. Atlanta had always been a place of curiosity for her. Several friends from medical school had moved there finding success, great jobs, new businesses and love.

After taking the leap Savannah had become one of the lucky ones too. Six months of planning and getting settled into a large Victorian just outside of town, she'd managed to find happiness at last. The love of her life had followed her there it seemed. It had been easier than she thought persuading him to come with her; the thought of him by her side had merely been a fantasy until now. But here he was in her bed every morning when she woke and every night when she went to sleep. This was heaven and she promised herself that nothing and no one would ever take it from her.

As she poured herself a cup of coffee she felt his strong arms snake around her waist. She smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her neck. She loved him and she smiled confidently allowing her body to fall against his strong chest. He moaned his approval as memories of the night before raced through her mind.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning my sweet husband."

They'd married two months after their move. It had been a quiet ceremony downtown at the county courthouse. He'd insisted on no fanfare and no fuss. She agreed, she just wanted to be married and so now she was. It had been a long time since she'd felt as if she'd finally won.

"You smell good." He kissed her neck again inhaling as he planted yet another kiss on her neck. "Come back to bed."

"I wish I could but my shift starts in an hour."

"Call them, tell them your sick…"

"Baby, you know I can't do that we're short staffed until Dr. Becker comes back from his mission trip."

Reluctantly he let her go and grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured the last of the coffee for himself. She turned to face him and smiled watching as he pretended to pout.

"Besides…" She began. "You have that meeting with the mayor today, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Just think, if you get that contract with the city, it could really put Matthews Development on the map."

"I never wanted to be a huge company, Savannah. All I ever wanted was to buy and restore old homes."

"I know baby and you can still do that on the side but this…this is huge! This contract is worth millions! Darren, baby you can do this, I know you can!"

"I don't know, I just don't know if I can pull this off."

"Well I do! Besides, I called in a lot of favors to even get you considered amongst the other contractors."

"Don't remind me."

Savannah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down kissing him passionately on the lips. She believed in him and in them. Their life was perfect and she needed him to stay committed and engaged in their new life. It was different here for him and he had had some problems adjusting but in time…yes, in time he would come around and nothing and no one from his old life would get in the way…she'd made sure of that.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Morning –**

"G-a-r-c-i-a, what are you doing?"

The analyst turned quickly toward the door, seeing who it was she turned back to face her computer screen typing away feverishly. She hadn't heard her friend enter so intent on what she was doing.

"I know he's out there JJ."

"Garcia, you've got to stop…"

"Stop what, JJ! Stop looking for him? I can't do that! He wouldn't just vanish! No one just vanishes!"

"You know the bureau has closed this case. They ordered us to go on with our other cases…and our lives."

"Are you kidding? How can we just go on? If it were any of us, he wouldn't just, _go on_!"

"You need to take it easy, Garcia. This isn't healthy. Derek wouldn't want…"

"Derek wouldn't want us to give up on him! If there's a chance that he's still alive we can't give up, don't you get it? It's probably the only thing that he has to hold on to…knowing that we're still looking!"

"It's been six months; six months! Nothing, no evidence and no reason to believe that he didn't just walk away. This job, this life can make a person snap."

"Not Derek. I know him and he wouldn't just walk away. He loves me and he was looking forward to…"

Penelope placed her hand on her swollen belly rubbing small circles and fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. JJ watched fighting her own tears.

"He wouldn't leave us, JJ. This baby, our plans…it was all he talked about. He wouldn't leave something happened to him!"

JJ knew she was right Morgan wouldn't leave, not the team, his family and especially not Penelope and their baby. JJ approached and wrapped her distraught friend in a warm embrace while Penelope still faced her screen.

"We're not giving up, and we will find him. I promise we…none of us, will rest until he's home."

 **Atlanta General Hospital –**

"They're still looking!"

It had been three months since she'd heard from him. They'd agreed that he would check in every three months unless an emergency came up. Her heartbeat increased and so did her breathing as she let her body go limp in her chair.

"What did you say?"

"I said they are still looking!"

"But, I thought the bureau ordered the case closed?"

"This is the BAU we're talking about and it doesn't matter what the bureau ordered, they are not going to stop looking until they find him, Savannah!"

"I can't let them find out! You told me you took care of everything!"

"This plan of yours…I told you it was insane!"

"You promised me, you would make him disappear, that no one would be able to find us!"

"And I have, trust me. I've taken care of everything. No one will find you I promise!"

"Well good." He could hear the relief in her voice. "I can't lose him, we're so happy…he's happy."

"I didn't call to make you worry I just wanted you to know. You still have to be careful, don't be foolish and let your guard down."

"I won't. I've come too far and gone through too much to let it slip away."

"Well good I'm glad to hear it."

"So, how is she? I'm sure she's pretty big right?"

"She's due in eight weeks, big as a house. This should be the happiest time of her life but she's miserable." He paused before he went on any further. "Savannah, are you sure about this? Is he really worth all of this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. He's mine now, he was always mine until…"

"This is a lot to risk for revenge, Sav…"

"It's not about revenge, Kevin…it's about fate. Derek and I were meant to be together and now we are."

"Take care of yourself, Savannah."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of both of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Afternoon –**

Kevin derived a certain amount of pleasure watching Penelope walk the halls coming and going like a zombie. She was a mere shell of herself Morgan's unexplainable disappearance had taken a toll on her. The love she had for the agent was like a badge of honor that she waved in his face as she declared that there would be no second chances for them. He'd never considered Morgan a threat to his relationship with Penelope. There was no way in hell a man like that with his reputation would see anything remotely attractive or desirable about her. Penelope was Kevin's safe choice and he had fooled himself into believing she was his forever.

But he'd been wrong. She wasn't his…never had she been his not really. The moment she'd laid eyes on the bureau's playboy, she was hooked…that had been two years before Kevin had met her. He never had a chance. Now here she was bloated and waddling around like a penguin pregnant by a man that everyone secretly believed walked out on her but Kevin knew better. Derek would never leave Penelope and he would never leave their child. So in the end his satisfaction began and ended with the fact that he was one of only two people who knew what had happened to Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.

 **Atlanta, GA – City Hall – Afternoon –**

Darren was nervous as he adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time. He slowly walked through the doors of the old majestic building dreading his meeting with the mayor. He never imagined going after contracts reserved for larger more experienced contractors. He'd always been content with restoring old homes one at a time on his days off. Now with the nudging of his wife he was about to bid for a contract that would change the entire look of his small business. When had he gotten so far away from his original plans or _hobby_ as Savannah was so quick to call it. He couldn't remember…he couldn't remember a lot of things these days.

Darren rode the elevator to the tenth floor and approached the young woman behind the reception desk.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"I have an appointment with the Mayor."

The young redhead looked away briefly and then back at him.

"Darren Matthews?"

"Yes, with Matthews Development."

"Have a seat the Mayor will be with you in just a minute."

"Thank you."

Darren had met the mayor briefly at a fundraiser and he seemed a nice enough guy. Still, he felt nervous and out of place. This wasn't him but Savannah insisted that he needed to broaden his horizons. She saw his love for renovating as thinking small but he felt as if he were making a difference each time he knocked down a wall. He realized that the only reason he was sitting in this office now was to make her happy. He loved her and her happiness meant everything to him.

Savannah checked her watch. Darren's meeting with the mayor should be starting any time now. She hoped he didn't blow this opportunity with talk of renovating small, dilapidated houses on the rough side of town. As hard as she had tried she couldn't get him to let go of that nonsense. She'd grown up in high society and moved around the circles of the wealthy with ease. Her husband on the other hand was not interested in rubbing elbows with the people who could help him grow his business and his standing in Atlanta's elite circles. She only wanted the best it was what she was used to and she needed him on board.

Growing his business wasn't the only thing Savannah needed Darren to be on board with. She'd wanted to start trying to have a baby almost immediately after moving to Atlanta but he always seemed to balk at the idea. No matter what she said or did she couldn't get him to agree that now was a good time for kids. It angered her but she was determined to get what she wanted. She loved her husband and she'd sacrificed a lot to create the perfect life for them. She wasn't about to give up on having his child. Darren loved her and she knew it and he was dedicated to making her happy…it meant everything to him.

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – 6 Months ago -**

"Handsome…?"

Derek saw the look of shock and fear in her eyes as she came down the stairs. He stood and met her half way. Her hands were shaking and he saw the tears as he looked at the plastic stick in her hand.

"Is it…?"

She shook her head affirmatively restraining herself from jumping up and down until he figured it out for himself.

"I know we never really talked about when…or…if…and I hope you're not mad, baby…and I'd understand if…"

"We're pregnant! We are pregnant, right?"

"Y-Yes, we're pregnant!" She answered nervously.

He picked her up and twirled her around while kissing her passionately. Never had she seen that look in his eyes. There were no words to describe what she saw. She relaxed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"Baby Girl, we're going to have a baby! I don't know what to say…or do…but…"

He set her down on her feet as he stared from her stomach to her face and back again. Lightly as if he were afraid of hurting her, he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love you Baby Girl…wait, is there another word bigger than love? Because if it is, that's what I'm feeling right now!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? I promise I'm going to stop hot dogging it in the field so I can come back to you and our child every night and I'm going to build you the biggest house and…"

"Shh…" She placed her index finger over his lips silencing him. "All I need is your love. I'm not going to make you change. You are who you are, Baby Boy."

"I love you, forever and ever."

Derek pulled her into his arms where they spent the next several minutes trying to process the amazing news that they were going to be parents.

 **BAU Headquarters – Present –**

Once again Penelope found herself alone in her office. It was a slow day. She hated slow days especially since Derek had mysteriously vanished. She didn't want to think and to imagine every possible scenario that seemed to run on a loop in her mind. He wouldn't leave her not voluntarily and no matter what anyone said she knew that with every fiber in her. So every free moment she searched under every rock in cyberspace…but it had been six months…six excruciatingly long painful months and she was running out of places to look.

"Where are you Derek? I know you would never leave, ever!" She whispered. "If you're hurt or trapped somewhere…just hold on, hold on…'cause no matter where you are, I'll find you okay, Derek? I'll find you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Home of Dave and Fran Rossi –**

Dave had decided to stay home this morning and he was glad he did. His wife had been struggling and with every passing day, week and month he watched her helplessly slip further into despair. She continued to apologize to him for not being able to move past the fact that her only son had disappeared into thin air. Dave continued to assure her that she had nothing to apologize for. Still, Fran had fallen into the habit of crying uncontrollably during those times when she thought she was alone. Today was no different. Dave had offered to run out for breakfast and when he returned Fran was sitting alone in their bedroom, thumbing through a photo album. She'd paused on a picture of Derek and his sisters. Judging by the picture, Derek looked to be about thirteen. Flanked on each side by his sisters, the smile on the young boy's face didn't seem to match the sadness in his eyes.

"That's not going to bring him back Bella."

Fran slowly ran her fingers across the picture before closing the album and turning to face her husband.

"I miss him. I miss him so much, Dave."

"I know you do. I miss him too, we all do."

"It doesn't make sense. It's been six months and still…"

Dave rushed to her side and sat next to her on the bed. He had no answers and no words to explain what was happening. So, he pulled her close and wrapped her in his arms and rocked her until her tears calmed to a mere whimper.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, Dave. Should I be making funeral arrangements or hoping one day he'll walk through the door?"

"You keep living, Bella! You hold onto your faith. I'm making you a promise, it's the same promise I made you six months ago. I won't stop looking for Derek until I bring him home. None of us will!"

"But what about the bureau's orders?"

"Damn the bureau's orders! I'm bringing Derek home…or die trying!"

 **Atlanta – City Hall – Office of the Mayor –**

"Your portfolio is quite impressive especially since you've only been here for six months."

"Thank you, Sir. I know we're a small operation but we pride ourselves in doing exceptional work."

The Mayor continued to thumb through Darren's portfolio. Soon the older man closed the folder and smiled across his desk.

"You know I've known your wife since she was a little girl."

"So she told me."

"She and my daughter were best friends in high school."

"Yes sir."

"I say that because I need to let you know that I can't show any favoritism when making my recommendation to the planning commission."

"I understand."

"I'll be honest with you, Darren. This is a billion dollar contract and the contractor that wins will be a wealthy man when it's all said and done."

"Understood."

"Frankly, you're too small to handle the entire contract but I like your work. I like it a lot."

"Thank you, Sir and I really appreciate you taking the time to see me."

Darren stood and extended his hand to the Mayor. In spite of the fact that he wasn't in the running for the contract he got a good vibe from the man who had run the city for the last five years. He was a good man and he'd made Darren feel comfortable.

Mayor Thompson shook Darren's hand and handed him the portfolio back. Just as Darren reached the door the Mayor stopped him.

"Uh…Darren?"

"Yes?"

"Are you by any chance the person doing the work on the old Potter mansion?"

"Yes, I am."

"Amazing work! My wife has been asking me to renovate our home for almost eight years now. I think she's about ready to make me sleep in the doghouse. Would you be willing to take a look?"

"I'd be honored!"

Mayor Thompson couldn't help but notice the light in the younger man's eyes suddenly.

"Really?"

"Really! It's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't renovate, I restore."

"Even better!"

 **BAU Headquarters – 12 Years Ago –**

"Gomez…I think."

"Gomez?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders not that his friend noticed, Derek was back to eyeing his next conquest. Reid shook his head in disbelief as Morgan stared at the curvaceous blonde with her arms filled with files. For a moment he thought his best friend was drooling. Reid smirked he'd finally found a chance to get back at Derek for all the pranks and teasing he'd put him through over the last few months. He knew the woman's name was not Gomez but he wanted to see the over-confident playboy talk his way out of this one.

"Hey Gomez!"

Determined and focused she ignored him assuming he was talking to someone else.

"Baby Girl!"

Slowly she turned and looked him square in the eyes. Reid felt his heart leap as victory loomed overhead.

"Baby Girl?"

Then Reid saw it…that look. It was a look that the young genius had seen a hundred times since joining the BAU. She smiled ever so subtly as she eyed him up and down more than willing to brush off and excuse his despicable behavior.

 _"Baby Girl?"_ Reid muttered to himself. _"Really? It's that easy? I give up."_

"I-I didn't know…"

"No worries, I've been called worse."

 **Present –**

Reid sat alone at his desk holding the picture of Derek and himself at Derek and Penelope's wedding. He still couldn't believe that he'd been chosen as best man.

 _"Pretty Boy."_

 _Morgan rushed past him mussing his hair and chuckling like an overgrown brat. The two were the first to arrive in the conference room. They were headed out on a case but since the two of them lived the closest to work they usually arrived before the others._

 _"Does that ever get old?"_

 _Irritated Reid brushed his hair out of his face._

 _"No never!"_

 _Then he noticed Morgan turn serious._

 _"I was wondering…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I was wondering if you would be my best man."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yes you."_

 _"Why? Did Hotch and Rossi turn you down?"_

 _"No. I didn't ask Hotch or Rossi. I'm asking you Reid. Will you be my best man?"_

 _Reid felt his face turning a bright crimson as he fought to keep his composure."_

 _"S-Sure…I'll be your best man."_

 _Morgan was puzzled. He saw the questions in his friend's face. He loved and respected Hotch and Rossi but Spencer had always been the choice. He'd felt a connection and a responsibility when it came to their youngest team member and he was his brother that went beyond parentage, beyond blood._

 _"Reid, what's going on? If you don't want to be my best man, just tell me…"_

 _"NO, no…" He began. "I'll do it! I want to do it! Yes! I'd be honored."_

 _Morgan exhaled in relief._

 _"Thank you, man."_

 _"Morgan?" He said softly. "Why me?"_

 _"Because I love you."_

 **Atlanta, GA - Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews – Evening –**

"I can't believe it! You walked out of that meeting with nothing but a small time renovation job? Really, Darren?"

"Come on Savannah, you know I'm way too small to compete with the other bidders."

"Darren, this was a chance to make a name for yourself in this city!"

"Take it easy! The mayor is going to recommend me for some of the smaller jobs in the project."

"Yeah, what…renovating the bathrooms?"

Darren watched her as she undressed. He knew she would be disappointed but frankly he was happy. He was never interested in taking on such a large project. His love was restoration, period. Savannah never understood. It didn't matter what he said and how he tried to make her understand. So, he went through the motions of putting together a presentation and a bid. He had to because more than anything, Savannah's happiness meant everything to him.

"Baby, please."

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened and pulled away from him. Her rejection stung and he stood speechless as she stood in front of the mirror pulling her hair into a bun.

"I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you go for a run and I'll see you when you get back."

He felt defeated and without another word, Darren grabbed his jacket from the bed and headed toward the door.

"Darren?"

He turned to face her.

"Yes Savannah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

"And?"

"And, your happiness is the most important thing to me."

"Good Darren, very good."


	4. Chapter 4

Savannah listened for the sound of the door closing. Grabbing her phone from her purse nearby she moved to her bedroom window and watched as he ran toward the street. Once he was out of sight she looked at her phone and placed a call.

"He's on his way."

It was dark and cold. Darren hated running in the dark and he hated the cold but here he was running as if his life depended on it. She needed some space he could understand that after all, his wife had had high hopes for him and his business. Too bad his desires and hopes were not the same as hers. Running helped him clear his head of the cobwebs and relieved the stress that seemed to be building in his mind.

Marcos hated Atlanta. Six months travelling back and forth and spending time away from his family was not his idea of a good time but it paid well. He'd even gotten used to the waiting and the hiding in dark shadows for the man to round the corner. He was a creature of habit, a slave to fitness and an obedient husband. She had him where she wanted him but things hadn't been as easy as she'd expected. That's where he came in. Marcos was good at what he did and he'd been a part of this whole twisted plan from the beginning. The good doctor called him the little insurance policy…the good hands, the one who plugged the holes and kept the ever-teetering house of cards in perfect balance.

Darren didn't notice the car until the headlights came on blinking twice then off again, the bright high beams nearly blinding him against the darkness of the night. He slowed then as the man exited the car he stopped waiting for him to cross the street.

"A little late for a run isn't it?"

"It's never too late for a run."

"How are you, Darren?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you…Darren Matthews."

 **Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews –**

Savannah needed to apologize for her little outburst earlier. She had to keep her temper in check. She'd invested too much to screw things up with her constant tantrums. Checking her watch, Savannah promised to make things right as soon as he walked through the door.

Just as she pulled the casserole out of the oven she heard him come in. Eyeing the dish in front of her she frowned wondering if she should have ordered in. No matter, it was the thought that counted and her understanding husband would understand.

"Hey Baby." He uttered remorsefully.

He was so handsome and incredibly sexy sweat dripping from his body. She saw the look in his eyes that confirmed that Marcos had completed his duties.

"How was your run?"

"It was good." Then glancing at the over cooked dish. "I'm going to take a shower.

Savannah watched as he turned and headed down the hallway and up the stairs. She prayed inwardly that she hadn't pushed too far this time. She vowed to make it up to him…she had ways of making him forget their little disagreements and after tonight they would be back on track.

Darren quickly closed the door and leaned his tired body against it closing his eyes. He was exhausted and the run had taken a lot out of him.

"I must be getting old." He muttered jokingly to himself.

Slowly he opened his eyes and watched his reflection in the mirror as he peeled off his drenched t-shirt and shorts. He hardly recognized the man staring back at him.

"Yeah, definitely getting old."

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

Penelope slowly lowered herself into the warm soapy water. It felt good as she allowed herself a moment to relax. It was rare these days that she would surrender her body and her mind and let go. She had to remain focused on not focusing on Derek and the fact that he was gone. It was an impossible task but she tried anyway. So it was tonight as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cold tile. The last night that Derek and she had spent together had begun in this tub.

 **6 Months earlier…**

It had been a long day and without a word Derek headed upstairs once they entered the front door. Penelope hadn't said a word on the drive home and he knew she was still kicking herself for failing to live up to the impossible standards she'd set for herself. Another woman had been kidnapped and killed before one of her searches had led them to the madman's front door. Derek had tried in vain to remind her that they were a team and none of them could do their job alone. It didn't matter she was still beating herself up. He knew her and he knew what she needed.

Penelope knew her husband and for him to head immediately upstairs meant he was up to something. This last case had taken a lot out of her and she just wanted to hide in a corner and forget. As she saw him return rounding the corner with a look of concern on his face, she knew that hiding was the last thing he was going to allow her to do. So without a word he gently took her hand and led her out of the room. She wanted to ask what was going on instead she followed him up the stairs to their bedroom past their bed and into the bathroom. She could smell the lavender before even stepping inside and she smiled and sighed as he stepped aside to reveal a tub filled with hot sudsy water.

"Handsome…"

She felt the cool air hit her back as her zipper slowly trailed down her back.

"I know this case was hard on you. You only see the good in people and there was nothing good about what you had to see this week."

Derek placed light feather kisses on her neck as he slid her dress off of her shoulders past her arms then letting it drop to the floor.

"It was my fault."

Turning her to face him he kissed her on the lips stopping her from speaking.

"Not another word, Baby Girl. You did your best that's all any of us can do."

"I should have…"

"What, done more?"

"Yes, Derek yes I should have done more."

"No and if you believe that Penelope, than it means that you're God. Now I know you are the Oracle of All Knowing but Baby, you are not God."

"I know I'm not God."

"Listen to me. Cases like this they make us doubt ourselves because no matter what we want a happy ending. Sometimes there is no happy ending."

"How do I handle this? Tell me, how do I forget?"

"You don't. You use it and make it work for you. You let it remind you that life is precious and no matter how hard we try, we're not perfect."

Then Derek pulled her in his arms and held her tightly against him. He could feel her shaking as she cried against him. His heart broke knowing that she wasn't cut out for the horror and the evil that they saw everyday. He wanted to take away the pain, the questions. He wanted to make her believe that there was nothing more she could have done. But then that would make him God and he was far from being God.

"Hey, your man has been up here making the world's best bubble bath for the most gorgeous woman in the world."

"Ahh…that sounds amazing, thank you."

She kissed him and glanced at the steaming water.

"I have the best husband in the world."

"Damn right, and this husband wants his wife in that tub relaxing while said husband prepares dinner for his sexy wife."

"I love it when you take charge Mr. Morgan."

Morgan chuckled planting a gentle kiss on her lips. She relaxed against him and he smiled. Then he reluctantly released her.

"Take you bubble bath, silly girl."

 **Present –**

Penelope hadn't realized that she was crying. It seemed to have become a constant over the last six months. Everything, every breath, every thought lead her to memories of Derek. He'd treated her with such kindness and love and her heart ached for him. She needed answers…she needed him home with her…the thought of her living out her days without him and raising their child alone was too much.

 _"Derek, please come home. I need you…"_ Then placing her hand on her stomach. _"We need you."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews – Atlanta, GA – Evening –**

Savannah frowned at the burnt casserole that seemed to get more and more unsightly by the minute. Some things hadn't changed she chuckled to herself. So, turning off the oven she headed upstairs to find her husband.

Darren closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on the cold tile. The hot water felt good against his skin. It had been a long day and he needed to find a way to get back in Savannah's good graces. He seemed to be letting her down a lot lately and he wasn't sure how to fix things. He wanted to make her happy; it was all that was important all that he lived for.

He didn't realize that she had entered the bathroom until the cool air hit his back as she joined him in the shower. Startled from his thoughts, he turned to face her. Darren watched as she grabbed the sponge and the body wash.

"Savannah, what…?"

She silenced him before he could finish his question with a passionate kiss on his lips. Then she poured the liquid on the sponge and returned the bottle to the ledge where it had been earlier.

"Turn around."

"I-I…"

"Shh…"

So obediently, he turned to face the wall.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, Baby."

He felt the sponge slowly rub against his back.

"No, I was wrong for getting upset. I know that isn't who you really are. I need to stop trying to make you someone you're not."

The sponge guided by her firm and determined hand continued to rub his tired body until it was covered with cedar oak fragrances. She remembered how he had been wearing the scent when she'd first met him bumping into each other in the hallway outside of her Quantico apartment. Slowly she turned him to face her. His eyes opened and were greeted by her smile.

"So, are you saying you're not mad anymore?"

Her soapy hands aided by the oversized sponge brushed across his chest. He shivered slightly and she kissed him again on the lips. He stood silent as her hands travelled further down his body.

"Savannah, please…"

"It's okay, Baby."

His body began to betray him as he watched her slowly drop to her knees. He wanted this and he wanted her. He jumped slightly as her hands wrapped around him. It…felt…good. Only minutes earlier she was angrier than he had seen her in a while, now she was on her knees in front of him. Her mouth engulfed him slowly at first then as she increased her grip and her speed he was certain that he'd lose the control he still wanted to maintain.

"Savannah…why…?"

Her mouth was like a vice now around him and some how he felt as if she were angry again so he kept quiet.

Pulling away to catch her breath she looked up at him. She saw the conflict, the confusion and the pleasure in his eyes.

"Don't you want this, my love? I know you do. It makes me happy."

Darren looked toward the ceiling and closed his eyes. If she continued her work on him he wouldn't be able to stop, to speak…to think, so he gave her what she wanted…and answered her question.

"Yes, y-yes…I want it. I want to make you happy."

Then the air was filled with his moans and groans as she began again. He wanted this and he wanted her…it made her happy and when she was happy, so was he.

 **Thirty minutes earlier –**

It would have been easy to get overconfident; their plans had gone relatively smooth for six months. But Marcos couldn't ignore the look in the man's eyes whenever they would meet. Marcos prided himself at being good at what he did and that's why he hadn't missed the look in Darren's eyes that most people would easily miss. Just beyond the fear and the pain, just beyond the constant prompts and occasional dosing to keep him under control, was a hint of the man who'd fought their efforts for over a month. No one had been able to fight that long but he was different and some how Marcos knew that they hadn't heard the last of Derek Morgan.

 _"A little late for a run isn't it?"_

 _"It's never too late for a run."_

 _That's how it always began between the two of them._

 _"How are you, Darren?"_

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _"I know everything about you…Darren Matthews."_

 _That question, that was the problem; that was another sign to Marcos that he, the real him had not given up and had not stopped fighting. This was just a hunch, nothing he could prove so he'd kept it to himself…for now._

 _"You've been a bad boy, Darren. You know what happens when you're bad, right?"_

 _Darren stared past Marcos and nodded._

 _"Let's take a ride. Savannah is not happy with you right now. You do want her to be happy, don't you Darren?"_

 _"Yes, her happiness means everything to me."_

 _"Good, very good."_

 _Marcos placed a firm hand on Darren's arm and without protest he followed Marcos to the dark sedan across the street. Once Darren was in the passenger's seat Marcos walked around the car, carefully watching to make sure no one was watching and got in behind the wheel._

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _"No questions, remember?"_

 _As Darren nodded, Marcos pulled a syringe from his pocket. Just as Marcos pressed the needle just behind Darren's ear he felt something for the man next to him. He'd never felt it before. Darren hadn't been their first, not by a long shot and he'd never felt anything but now he did and he was wondering if it was time for a career change. As he pressed the needle into his skin Marcos felt an overwhelming sense of pity…that was it, pity…he'd never felt pity before._

 _Darren screamed at the pain caused by the needle and the drug coursing through his body. With his gloved hand roughly placed over Darren's mouth he waited until the drug silenced him and he relaxed against the seat of the car. After a few minutes when he knew that Darren was fully under control and their sick plans against him were firmly reinforced, Marcos shook off his previous feelings of pity for the unsuspecting man and ordered him out of the car._

 _"Now, go…finish your run. Your wife will be expecting you home soon."_

 _Without another word, Darren got out of the car and without looking back he disappeared down the street._

 **Next Morning – Atlanta, GA –**

It felt good to wake up in his arms. The activities of the night before had exhausted them both. He had been reluctant, a glitch in her plans but she was confident that it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. He made her feel good, satisfied and she loved him for wanting to make her happy. Still, there was something missing and no matter how he tried to give her everything she wanted, he still refused to talk about having a baby with her. She could force the issue but she'd been warned over and over not to push and not to stress him out over trivial matters. She wasn't used to being told, no. She got her way, always and if she had to force him to prove his love to her, she would.

Darren began to stir slowly opening his eyes. He smiled at her amused wondering how long she'd been watching him.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

His voice was thick with sleep. He pulled her close and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"Yes, it is a good morning. You out did yourself last night, Handsome."

"I aim to please." He chuckled and kissed her again.

Savannah made a mental note to thank Marcos for whatever he'd done last night. He seemed like his old self and she was almost tempted to bring up the, B word but she thought better of it. She'd be patient a little while longer.

"How about breakfast?"

"If it's anything like that…that…what was that last night?"

"Lasagna!"

She hit him playfully on the shoulder and he pretended to be hurt.

"Lasagna, oh okay, well then no. I'll pass." He teased.

She tapped him lightly on the chest and pretended to pout.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I was just teasing."

"Oh I know. It's okay my skills lie in other places besides the kitchen."

She moved her hand lower down his body beneath the comforter in case he had doubt in what she meant. He blocked her hand and held it in place.

"Okay, okay…I know what you mean." He chuckled.

"Well, if you don't want breakfast, how about an early morning snack?"

Before he had a moment to consider her offer she straddled him and began a slow seductive motion that awakened him in more ways than one.

"Sav…"

She kissed him hard thrusting her tongue in his mouth stopping his protest. He couldn't resist her…not this morning, she wouldn't let him.

"I've got an early appointment this morning." He said breathlessly.

"Oh come on, it's not like you have a _real_ job!"

He froze and stared at her. She had gone too far, again. He pulled her off of him and sat up on the side of the bed with his back to her.

"I'm sorry, Darren…really I didn't…"

"I've got to get ready." He said coldly.

She could kick herself but she wasn't through with him and he had a duty to her and she was determined to break the last fiber of his spirit that still defied her. Then things would truly be perfect.

"Darren."

He tried to ignore her as he stood up. Eyeing his naked body, she licked her lips. Maybe Marcos hadn't done such a good job after all.

"Darren!"

Slowly he turned his head.

"Do you love me?"

"Savannah, you know I love you."

"Then come back to bed."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Peach Tree Diner – Afternoon – Two Days Later –**

She breathed a sigh of relief when the two men walked into the upscale eatery. Savannah had placed two calls, one to Marcos and the other to her old college professor. Marcos had been in the city all week keeping an eye on Darren and Professor Hamilton Porter had arrived from New York late last night. As they approached her table she smiled.

"Good morning you two. Thanks for coming."

"I've been to Atlanta so many times over the last year that I told my wife we may be moving here, permanently."

The sarcasm in Marcos' voice was not lost on Savannah as she shot the man an evil look before turning to the older man.

"You call, I come. That's our deal, right?"

Hamilton smirked and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, lingering longer than a normal peck would require.

The waitress came by and handed each of them a menu, as the men got comfortable in the oversized booth.

"Their eggs benedict are amazing."

"This place is rather high-brow to be called a diner, don't you think?" The professor asked.

"That's a part of its appeal." She answered.

"So, let's cut right to it. You would never call me to Atlanta if there wasn't a problem."

Savannah looked at Marcos before answering. She wondered if the two had already talked.

"He still won't agree to have a baby…"

"Come on, Savannah, surely you didn't call me all the way from New York because you're biological clock is ticking! What else is going on?"

"I can't put my finger on it. It's just…he's the perfect husband, agreeable and he tries so hard to be everything I want but there are times when I feel resistance from him. I mean most times he seems normal…"

"Normal? You mean he's obedient, don't you Savannah?"

"Whatever, Marcos! I thought it would be easier, you know? This is a lot more work than I thought it would be. It's almost like, if you look, I mean really look, you can see…"

"Savannah, I warned you from the moment we started, that this was going to be risky. Derek Morgan…"

"SHH! We agreed never to call him that!"

" _Darren Matthews_ wasn't like anyone else we've done this with. He's a fighter and he has the strongest will I've ever seen! You had to have known he wouldn't give up without a fight!"

"He's right, Savannah." Marcos interrupted. He still wasn't ready to confirm her suspicions or that he'd seen it too. "It took us three times longer to break him than all our other subjects. It wasn't until you threatened…"

"Enough! I don't want to hear any more! Just tell me how I get that last bit of resistance out of my way! I want the life I've always dreamed about and I want it with Derek!"

"Who?" The two men said in unison.

"Darren! I want my life with Darren!"

The waitress came back again to take their orders. Savannah was visibly upset; upset because she knew her cohorts were right. Derek Morgan wasn't like any other man and he wasn't going to be easy, no matter what they did to him. Still, he belonged to her now and whatever it took, Derek, or Darren would learn who was boss or she'd destroy him and anyone who ever meant anything to him in the process.

 **BAU – Quantico, VA – Afternoon –**

Hotch found himself distracted. The last six months had made it difficult to keep up his façade of strength and professionalism. He would've had to be blind not to see his team falling apart, especially Penelope. They'd lost one of their own with no explanation and no answers as to the how and why the strongest of them had mysteriously left their lives.

The timid knock on his door dragged him abruptly from his thoughts. He wasn't in the mood for any more boot licking from Kevin Lynch. He seemed the only one around who hadn't been affected by Morgan's disappearance but given his history with Penelope Hotch wasn't surprised. It was no secret that he had taken it hard when Morgan and Penelope had made their relationship official and then marrying shortly afterward.

"Come in Kevin."

Kevin opened the door and nervously stepped inside closing the door behind him. Hotch looked up from the file in front of him. The disheveled man had not moved from his spot near the door.

"Have a seat."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Uh look Kevin, I'm really busy so what can I help you with?"

"Uh yes…I wanted to alert you to some…activity that…uh that you might not be aware of?"

"Activity? What type of activity, Kevin?"

"It seems that the bureau is keeping an eye on the team and luckily I have a friend who's been assigned the task of…"

"Get to the point."

"Unauthorized searches have been detected. It seems as if a few of the BAU team members are conducting their own independent investigations into the disappearance of Agent Morgan."

"I see."

"And I'm sure you probably weren't aware of it, right sir?"

Hotch set his pen down and looked across the desk at the man who suddenly seemed a lot more confident that when he'd first entered.

"Kevin, I appreciate your concern and please thank your _friend_ for the heads up. I'll be sure to remind the team of the bureau's orders."

"Well, great, I just don't want to see anybody get into any trouble."

"Of course. Now, if that's all I'm sure you're just as busy as I am today."

Kevin stood and nearly tripping over the chair, headed back toward the door.

"Oh, Kevin?"

Kevin turned to face Hotch.

"I've been so busy I haven't asked."

"Ask what?"

"How have you been doing?"

"Me…sir?"

"Yes, you."

"I-I don't…"

"I mean I know all of us have had a hard time accepting Agent Morgan's disappearance. It seems you've been handling it pretty well."

"Oh, uh…it's just really hard…really hard to believe, you know?"

"Yes, I know. Well, I'm impressed at how well you've been handling things."

"Thank you sir. I guess I better get back to work."

"Of course. Oh and Kevin…"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"Of course, I'm a part of this team too. Anything I can do to help, just ask."

Hotch nodded as the man rushed from the office. Kevin Lynch was calm, maybe too calm. Lynch was a lot of things but calm was never one of them. He acted like a man who knew too much and had grown confident almost cocky in the fact that he knew something no one else knew.

 _"Maybe it's time for me to start my own investigation."_ Hotch thought.

 **Peach Tree Diner –**

"How far are you willing to go? The Professor asked.

"As far as I need to."

"It may mean another round of indoctrination."

"Doc, that's pretty extreme, isn't it?" Marcos asked.

"Well, if she wants to preserve this, _fairytale_ , that she's created here then she's going to have to make some decisions!"

"I'll do anything! I can't lose him, Hamilton, I can't!"

Hamilton reached for her hand across the table.

"And you won't. Trust me."

Savannah nodded.

"It may mean getting him out of town for a few days, a week or two. Can you get the time off from the hospital?"

"Of course, I'll find a way. They owe me some days anyways."

"Good. I'll be in touch."

Hamilton and Marcos stood and said goodbye. For the first time in weeks, Savannah felt hopeful. Once again Hamilton had rode in on his white charger and saved the day. After all these years, he'd kept his word to her. Staring out the window she watched the two men get into the black sedan parked across the street.

 **Berkstrum Research Facility – 15 years ago –**

Savannah was nervous and happy, giddy even. She'd taken the test three times and the results had been the same. She couldn't wait to tell him, the man of her dreams. She loved him he had been the first man, who'd taken her seriously and had been able see her for the adult she so desperately wanted to be. But like a little girl, she'd made plans in her head about a future with him. She wanted it all, the white picket fence and two point three kids all who looked exactly like their father. It didn't matter that her dreams were totally out of reach especially with him.

"Hello, my darling! Come in, come in."

Savannah stepped inside the cluttered lab where she'd spent the last two years of her life working for a man that most medical students would have killed to work with. He was the smartest man she knew and handsome too. She couldn't get enough of him and she hoped after today, he'd be hers forever.

"Can we talk?"

Hamilton turned to face her closing the distance between them. Gently he placed his hands on her arms.

"Sure what's up?'

Savannah pulled away from him slightly.

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're…what? No, that can't be."

His response caught her off guard. It was not what she'd envisioned in her head.

"Baby…"

"Savannah, you knew the rules. I thought you understood how things were. This was just for fun nothing else. Come on now, that's one of the things I love about you."

"I know but…I fell in love with you and I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I…"

"Come on Savannah, I'm a married man. I'm not leaving my wife and a baby is not going to change that."

"Hamilton, I love you!"

"And I love you but this isn't about love. My wife is a very rich and very powerful woman. If she knew about a baby, she'd destroy us both."

"But you don't love her, you love me."

"Maybe and maybe not. I'm not leaving my wife, Savannah not for you not for anyone."

Hamilton pulled the distraught Savannah into his arms and gently kissed her on the top of her head. He loved her he really did in his own way just like he had loved the others before her. It always ended this way but he'd been careless with this one. Savannah had managed to get under his skin but he couldn't no, he wouldn't let her ruin things for him. There was too much at stake.

"Savannah, you're young and in a few years you'll forget I ever existed. So this is how it's going to be. It's the best thing for both of us. This is our chance to make a good decision and one day you'll realize I was right."

 **Present –**

Savannah had allowed Hamilton to talk her into getting rid of their child. A child that she'd conceived out of her love for him. Watching the car pull away from the curb, she allowed herself a rare moment of reflection. She'd traded a future with her child, their child for a career and a check…a very large check. At the time it all made sense, Hamilton was so persuasive. He promised to always be there for her if she would just do this favor as her last act of love for him. Now at a time when regret had nearly driven her mad, she wanted the one thing that she had so easily destroyed, a baby. She saw her future in Derek's eyes whether it had ever been there or if it was something created in her mind was beside the point. She wanted Derek he represented a second chance. She'd allowed Hamilton to get away long ago but there was no way she'd make that same mistake again.

 **The Kennedy Street Project – Atlanta, GA –**

Darren checked his watch for the third time. He could hear Savannah's voice in his head.

 _"Fire him, for god's sake! You're too nice! Most employers would never tolerate an employee showing up ten minutes late let alone an hour."_

Sheldon had been one of the first people he'd met upon arriving in Atlanta. The two met at the coffee shop in the city's center where Darren went most mornings for coffee and a quiet moment. The tall thin man had come in after Darren and noticed the design plans tucked under his arm. Just as Darren had found a table and sat down the long-haired, bespectacled young man struck up a conversation.

 _"The Lee Mansion!"_

 _Surprised, Darren looked up into the younger man's eyes._

 _"Yes, that's right! Impressive not many people would know that especially looking at them upside down."_

 _"I've been reading upside down since grade school. It always helped to be able to see what my teacher was writing before she handed me the note to take home to my parents."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yeah, and I also have a Masters in Architecture and a Ph.D. in Civil Engineering."_

 _Darren chuckled at the odd man and invited him to share his table in the packed café. For the next hour Darren sat in amazement as Sheldon Rice talked non-stop about anything and everything. Darren had learned a lot about the young man, most importantly, he learned that Sheldon needed a job._

 _He was an amazing craftsman especially with the fine details that Darren had begun to believe was a lost art. He soon learned that not only had the young man lost his last two jobs but he'd obviously lost his watch as well. Savannah wanted him fired, but Darren saw something in the extremely intelligent man and for some reason he felt oddly drawn to him and oddly compelled to protect him._

Darren knew he couldn't wait on his tardy employee any longer. There was a lot of demolition to be done before daylight was lost. He'd found this property by accident while out for a run a few months ago. It sat abandoned on a large vacant lot a few miles from his home. Apparently, no one had seen its beauty beyond the weathered graying wood and the sagging roof. The weeds and the junk that passersby had dumped on the lot seemed to confirm for most that it was a lost cause. Not for Darren, it had caught his eye immediately and he felt compelled to purchase it much to his wife's chagrin.

Escrow had finally closed and now Darren would begin his plans to restore it to its regal beginnings. Most of his other projects were placed on the market immediately after his work was completed but this house felt different and familiar and he hoped beyond hope that once he was finished he would be able to convince Savannah to make this their new home.

After touring the property, he decided to begin demolition on the second floor. The three large bathrooms were complete gut jobs and he knew it would take him the entire day to tear down and haul the remains to the dumpsters outside. So, grabbing his old ladder from his truck he headed up the rickety stairs chuckling to himself that the ladder was almost as worn as the house. Again, he could hear Savannah nagging him about investing in a new ladder. After all, they could afford it. Shaking his head, he took his first step, then another. Each time the stair above moaned and creaked louder than the one before. Picking up speed, he took the stairs two at a time and just before reaching the top step the loudest creek sounded grabbing his attention just before the step gave way sending him plunging down and crashing hard against the first floor.

 **Atlanta Women's Health Center –**

Savannah lay quietly on the exam table anxiously waiting for her OB/GYN, Dr. Iris Crayton to come in. This little visit had become a regular every other month since arriving in Atlanta. Each time Savannah hoped for better news. Armed with the hope that Hamilton and Marcos' visit had given her she prayed that this visit would give her good news as well.

"Hello, my friend!"

Iris stepped into the room smiling at her patient. She wished that she had better news for the desperate woman. Like so many others, Savannah refused to believe what the doctor had told her several times before.

"Iris, hello. Please tell me you have good news."

Before answering, Dr. Crayton grabbed a stool and wheeled it next to the exam table.

"Savannah…"

Savannah saw the look in her friend's eyes. She didn't have to say another word but she needed to hear them anyway.

"Please…no…"

"I'm sorry, but nothing has changed. Maybe you and Darren should consider adoption."

"NO! We want our own baby. I know it sounds selfish and I know there are thousands of babies who need homes but…"

Iris gently grabbed Savannah's hands and waited for the woman to look at her.

"Your condition is very rare. The fact that you ever got pregnant is nothing short of a miracle."

Tears began to stream down Savannah's face. Iris felt bad for her friend and she wished that she could tell her something that would give her hope but she couldn't.

"It's not fair! It's not like I went to some dirty back alley apartment and had an illegal abortion or something! I did everything right! It's just not fair."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I had better news."

"If I had known fifteen years ago about this, _condition_ , I would have never allowed anyone to talk me into getting rid of my baby."

"Have you told Darren that you can't conceive?"

"No, no and I don't want him to know, not yet anyway."

"Of course, but you're going to have to tell him eventually, the sooner the better."

Iris stood and handed Savannah a few tissues and waited for her to calm down.

"Savannah, you and Darren are amazing people. I wish you would reconsider adoption. I'd hate to see a child miss out on two great parents."

Savannah shook her head and closed her eyes still trying to deny what the doctor had again told her. Dr. Crayton quietly left the room not knowing what else to say to comfort her colleague.

 **Kennedy Street Project –**

Sheldon hopped out of the old dusty car and waved as the driver pulled away from the curb. He was late again. Nervously, he jogged toward the front door. He needed to clean up his act and he had to admit that Darren had been more than lenient when it came to his attendance. As he pulled the squeaky door open he silently vowed to do better.

"Boss, I'm here!"

Sheldon expected to hear sounds of demolition but it was oddly quiet.

"Darren? Look man, I'm sorry I'm late. My ride forgot to…"

Sheldon stepped inside the large foyer that opened to a view of the grand stairway…what used to be the stairway. Sheldon saw a large space where the stairs used to be. Now all that was left were the two bottom steps and the two top steps. Then amidst the rotten wood, rubbish and the dark shadows was Darren's still body.

"DARREN!"

 **Atlanta General Hospital –**

Sheldon paced the waiting room. He knew Savannah didn't care much for him and he dreaded seeing her. He'd called her immediately after calling 911 and she'd instantly began grilling him and screaming that it would not have happened had he been on time. It was what he expected from her but Sheldon had already begun blaming himself for the accident.

Savannah burst through the Emergency Room doors frantic and looking around for a familiar face. She'd just stepped out of the Women's Health Center when Sheldon's call came through. She was furious and she would not rest until Darren fired the worthless loser.

"Savannah!"

She turned toward the familiar voice and searched his face as the young resident approached her.

"Jeremy, where's Darren? Is he okay?"

Jeremy placed his hands on her shoulders to hold her still. He knew that the only thing that ever rattled the woman was her husband.

"Calm down. He's going to be fine."

She exhaled and he could feel her body shudder with relief.

"What happened? I got a call from his, _employee,_ that he'd been hurt."

"Luckily your husband has a hard head. He took quite a fall from some old stairs."

Savannah shook her head and rubbed her temple.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's got a nasty bump on his head, a mild concussion and some minor cuts and bruises. I gave him a sedative so he may fall asleep on you. He's in three-twenty four."

"Thanks Jeremy."

The doctor smiled and nodded as she headed down the hallway.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Evening –**

It was late, ten-thirty to be exact. One by one the team filed into the conference room in foul moods and in desperate need of caffeine. Unlike the others, Penelope welcomed the interruption of her evening time alone, especially at night were the worst times and the quiet of her home haunted her and reminded her of her loss.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly."

Hotch waited for all of them to take a seat.

"Three teenage girls, all seventeen and all students at Mt. Helena's Catholic School went missing two hours ago."

"It looks like they knew each other. It's Friday maybe they decided to go on a road trip." Rossi suggested.

These girls were low risk, straight A students, one is a cheerleader, one an athlete and the other the captain of the debate team."

"If we've learned one thing in doing this job is that the good kids aren't always good.

"I don't think that applies this time, Rossi."

"What haven't you told us?"

"All three girls were scheduled to volunteer tomorrow morning at a local hospital. According to Becky Hunter's parents, she wouldn't miss that."

"Why? Were they completing community service hours for graduation?" Reid asked.

"No. Becky's eleven-year old brother recently passed away from Leukemia and she and the other two victims have been volunteering at the children's hospital ever since." Another thing. In our third victim's room was a sign of struggle. It looks like this unsub tried to cleanup before he left but the CSI's still found chards of glass under the bed with blood spatter that may be our victim's blood. Garcia, I want you to go with us on this case."

"Yes, Sir."

"Where are we going? JJ asked.

"Atlanta."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Prescott Hotel –**

Hamilton poured himself a drink and took a seat in the chair near the large window. He'd thought of Savannah often over the years and had even spoken to her a few times when his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He missed the stolen moments they'd spent together. She was so young, so eager to please and impress him. Now as he'd gotten older he felt remorse for taking advantage of her feelings for him.

She'd been naïve to believe that they could ever have a future together. There was too much to lose to make a foolish decision. He was relieved that it hadn't taken much persuasion to get her to abort their child. He'd found a friend that owed him a favor so on a cool Saturday morning two days after announcing that she was pregnant, Hamilton drove her to a quaint medical facility in a nearby town.

She cried and pleaded with him just before his friend put her under. Hamilton felt obligated to stay by her side during the procedure to insure that everything went as planned. His friend, Dr. Avery Peterson, had discovered a problem the young woman had a rare condition; one that he'd only read about in medical school. The young doctor had alerted Hamilton of the condition feeling it only right to give the woman an opportunity to call off the procedure knowing that this would most likely be her only chance to conceive a child. Hamilton couldn't afford any complications and so he insisted that the procedure continue. There was too much to lose and Hamilton's wealthy powerful wife would not be very understanding. She'd made his lifestyle possible and she would surely destroy him and the young woman who'd been able to give him what she never had. Now as he drained the last drops of his drink he lost himself in thought and wondered if what he was doing for Savannah now would make up for what he had done to her so many years ago.

 **Atlantic General Hospital – Late Evening –**

Savannah was confident in the doctors' prognosis for Darren nevertheless she had refused to leave his side. Sheldon's call had scared her to death and as she watched him, bruised and slightly broken, she was more determined now to fulfill her desire to keep him forever…until death parted them.

 _"Gomez, I think."_

 _It was hard making out the face of the man but he was familiar somehow._

 _"Gomez?" He repeated._

 _He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her killer curves and golden hair. Who had dropped this gorgeous creature seemingly out of nowhere inside the otherwise dull gray room?_

 _"Gomez!" Surely she hadn't heard him so he repeated the name again. "Gomez!"_

 _Slowly she turned and his heart stopped. The other man watched but remained silent as if waiting for a bomb to drop._

 _"Gomez?"_

 _Her face, those bright red lips and those piercing eyes…_

 _"I-I'm sorry."_

 _"Why, Derek?"_

 _"I didn't know."_

 _"You promised not to make me worry!"_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't know."_

 _"You made me worry again and you say, you're sorry?"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"You know my name! Don't change the subject! Where are you?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Where are you? I need you! We need you."_

"Darren! Wake up!"

Savannah had dozed off but was awakened by his tossing and his incoherent mumbling.

 _"I didn't know."_ He continued to mumble trying hard to open his eyes. _"I didn't…no please don't go."_

"Darren, baby it's just a dream. I'm here wake up for me, please."

Savannah shook him gently until finally his eyes opened and he moaned as he tried to sit up in bed.

"Easy, you're not quite ready for that yet."

He looked at the woman and for a moment he saw a frightened stranger standing over him. She looked so worried and he tried to recall what had happened to him to have put him in this strange bed.

"Where is sh…."

"It's me, baby; it's me, okay?"

His head began to clear and he relaxed against the pillow. He began looking around at the white sterile walls. Savannah kissed him lightly on the lips and he immediately wanted to reassure her that he was fine.

"Dream."

"Yes, just a dream." She kissed him again."

"It was so real. What happened?"

"How many times have I told you to get rid of that old ladder? You fell and nearly killed yourself. You had me worried."

"Worried. I'm sorry for making you worry. I promised to never make you worry again."

"What did you say?"

"I promised to never make you worry. I'm sorry it was an accident."

Savannah's heart dropped. Darren had never made her that promise and Hamilton had never created that memory in his mind. This couldn't be happening, not now. If she had any apprehension about sending him away with Hamilton to re-indoctrinate him, she didn't now.

"It's okay, baby I forgive you."

"I love you, Savannah, I just want to make you happy."

"I know, I know. I love you too, Darren. Just relax okay, we'll have you back to your old self in no time."

Sheldon had been unofficially banished from Darren's room earlier and he was still steaming over the scene Savannah had created earlier. Even though the doctors had told him that his arrival and quick action had made a huge difference in their patient's recovery, he still felt guilty for being late to the job site. He knew he'd have a tough time sleeping tonight until he at least spoke with his friend and apologized.

Sheldon couldn't help but compare how quiet it was in the halls now compared to earlier when everything seemed to be going at break-neck speed. He saw Savannah sitting quietly her mind seemed to be miles a way. The last thing he or she needed was another confrontation. So, without being seen, Sheldon found a quiet place just around the corner and waited.

With Darren sleeping again, it was a good time to grab a fresh cup of coffee and to stretch her legs. She needed to call Hamilton to update him on what was happening. So, planting a soft kiss on her husband's forehead and smiling sadly down on him she slipped out of the room into the hallway.

"Hey, it's me."

She spoke softly into the phone. Her eyes watched Darren through the window as she spoke.

 _"So how is Prince Charming?"_

"He's fine. They're keeping him overnight just as a precaution."

 _"Glad to hear it. Something is still wrong, I can hear it in your voice."_

"He had a dream."

 _"That could be a problem, my darling."_

"Yes, I know."

 _"And?"_

"I'm ready to do what we need to do to fix this."

 _"Are you sure? Once we begin the process…"_

"Yes, yes I'm sure. Just do it!"

 _"If that's the case, you know what I need to hear."_

"Hamilton, come on are we really going to do this?"

 _"Yes. You know what I need to hear."_

"Derek Morgan is dead!"

 _"Wonderfuuuulll! I'll get things ready to receive our guest."_

Savannah ended the call and slid the phone back into her pocket while her eyes were still fixed on the man sleeping peacefully in the bed. Then with a deep sigh she turned and headed down the hallway in search of coffee.

Sheldon released the breath he was holding. He'd heard everything. The one-sided conversation could have meant so many things but he couldn't shake the bad feeling that suddenly felt like a boulder in his stomach. He'd never developed a fondness for the uptight brunette and he'd be the first to admit that it wouldn't take much for him to think the worst of her. His imagination was running wild and he wondered if perhaps the good doctor was cheating on Darren. Once the sound of her heels was gone, Sheldon stepped around the corner to see Darren and as he did he wondered.

 _"Who is Derek Morgan and why is he dead?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Atlantic General Hospital –**

Sheldon glanced quickly down the hall before quietly entering the room. He knew he wouldn't have much time before Savannah returned. He'd come to apologize but now the conversation that he'd overheard was also pressing on his mind.

Darren slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at the man above him. Darren saw the worry and the guilt. He didn't blame him, he never would instead he was grateful for the fact that Sheldon may have very well saved his life.

"Hey man, it's a little late for you to be out trolling these halls isn't it?"

Sheldon smiled nervously as he searched for the words to apologize.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to…"

"Please, I see that look in your eyes. Me falling wasn't your fault."

"But if I had been on time…"

"What, you would have stopped me from climbing up that ladder?"

"Yes, I mean no…I should have been there, that's all."

"It was an accident. Besides, Savannah has been asking me to get rid of that old ladder for months now. This was my fault me and my hard head."

Sheldon shook his head and even though a slight smile appeared across his face, his friend's eyes told Darren that he wasn't quite ready to accept absolution for his offenses.

"So, when are they springing you from this place?" Sheldon asked changing the subject.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm only here as a precaution."

"Who knows maybe I'll come by in the morning when the old ball and chain leaves and bring coffee and donuts."

"That sounds like a plan…"

"WHAT…THE…HELL…ARE…YOU…DOING…HERE?"

Both men shot glances of fear at each other.

"I just wanted to see how Darren was doing, that's all."

"Well, he's fine and I don't want you here!"

"Savannah, stop! Sheldon is my friend!"

"Well, if your _friend_ had been on time for work you wouldn't be in that hospital bed!"

"Savannah!"

"No, she's right. I should have been there and for that I hope you can forgive me…both of you."

Sheldon looked at Savannah who continued to glare at him refusing to commit to any sort of forgiveness. Darren felt the anger boiling inside as he watched the woman who he hardly recognized now.

"It's getting late…"

"No, I understand and I'm leaving." Then looking at Darren. "Take care of yourself, Boss."

"Sheldon, please don't leave."

Without responding, Sheldon hurried from the room. Once the younger man disappeared from sight Darren turned his anger toward his wife. He couldn't help but notice the gloating expression on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why did you do that, Savannah?"

"Honestly Darren, I don't know why you put up with his triflin' ass!"

"He's a good man and he's my friend!"

"Well, I don't like him and I want him fired!"

"You can't mean that."

"No, I mean it! You do it or I will!"

Darren's head began to throb and his vision began to blur. Savannah noticed his discomfort and rushed to his side.

"Darren, are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you! I'll call the nurse to give you something for pain."

"I'm okay, I don't want anything. I'll be fine."

Savannah pushed the call button and watched helplessly as he closed his eyes trying in vain to deal with the pain.

"Is everything okay?"

A small petite redhead entered the room.

"I think my husband needs something for pain."

"Sure no problem. The doctor has already ordered something so I'll be right back with it."

"Thank you."

Savannah began running her hand down the side of his face trying to soothe him.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Why were you so rude? This isn't Sheldon's fault."

"Shh…we'll talk about it later. Calm down the nurse will be right back with your pain meds and then you'll be out like a light."

"No, I don't want to go to sleep…"

"You need to rest. I knew that if that man came in here you'd get upset."

"Savannah."

"No Darren, this is too much! Too much!"

Before he could reply, the young nurse reappeared with a syringe in hand. Savannah stepped out of her way while Darren was given the medicine in his IV. It began taking affect almost immediately.

"Okay, Mr. Matthews you should start getting some relief any time now."

"Savannah…"

"He's so lucky to have you." The nurse smiled at Savannah before heading toward the door. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you." Savannah smiled relieved. "Thank you so much."

"Not his…fault…" Darren drawled.

"Sleep now."

"Don't be mad, baby. Spencer didn't do anything wrong."

"Who?"

"Sheldon…don't blame him…please…"

Darren wanted to stay awake to explain that her happiness was still of utmost importance to him. He needed her to understand that Sheldon was a friend and to plead with her to give him a chance to prove himself to her. He was afraid of the look in her eyes, the anger for what he didn't know. He was terrified of the dreams of the strangers and the beautiful blonde that seemed so familiar so unlike Savannah. Despite his fight against the medication he felt himself being pulled into the darkness. He wondered if he would see the woman again and if he could persuade her to stay this time.

Savannah watched as his breathing evened out and his eyes closed. As he was lulled into a deep sleep, she felt the panic welling up and she felt as if her dreams and her plans were unraveling before her eyes. Hamilton and Marcos had warned her time and time and again to be careful but she couldn't stop the train wreck before her and she knew that if Hamilton couldn't fix Darren it would be her fault.

 **Golden Adobe Apartments –**

Sheldon climbed the three flights to his apartment. The white envelope taped to his door didn't surprise him. He was three weeks past due on the rent and he had no means in sight to make it right, especially if Savannah was successful in convincing Darren to fire him. So, grabbing the envelope from the door he let himself inside.

He'd only been in Atlanta for just under a year and it had been hard. Sheldon had held high hopes in his new beginning willing to wait it out until things turned around. No one knew him there and he could hide from his past, make new friends and perhaps prove that he was more than the disappointment he'd turned out to be. He could still see the tears in his mother's eyes as if it were yesterday and after today he was afraid that he'd have to return to the old life that had landed him here in the first place.

 **Atlantic General Hospital –**

 _"It's not working! Are you sure you want to continue?"_

 _"YES! I'm sure, we've come too far to give up know!"_

 _He struggled against the tight leather around his wrists. He'd fought so hard to break free that he no longer felt the pain. His wrist had been rubbed raw with his persistent pulling and the blood had stained the rough leather a deep burgundy._

 _"Please, let me go!"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Stop! Let me go! I want to go home!"_

 _"Tell him or he won't stop!"_

 _The older white-haired man leaned in close his breath smelled of stale coffee and whiskey. His wrinkled hand forced his head back roughly against the headrest. He could smell the woman's perfume…even after so long being in the dimly lit room, she still smelled like Jasmine._

 _"Tell him!"_

 _"No! No! Never! Just leave me…"_

 _The man…the one who had suddenly stepped from the darkness sent his heavy fist across his face. He'd forgotten that he was still in the room._

 _"What's…your…name?"_

 _"D-D-D…"_

"Darren! Wake up it's just a dream! You're okay now. I'm here and I'm not going any where, okay Baby?"

Darren's eyes opened as he struggled to catch his breath. He saw something in her eyes, something he didn't recognize. He didn't like being there, in the small bed. He struggled to sit up against her firm hand.

"Please Darren, just relax."

"Savannah?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews – Morning –**

The ride home from the hospital had been quiet. Neither of them had said much and the air in the car had been tense. He was still upset with her behavior toward Sheldon and he wasn't going to let her slide, not this time. Even with the tension between them it was good to be home. Savannah began fretting over him as soon as they stepped through the door and Darren was not in the mood.

Savannah knew that her husband was upset with her. She'd behaved horribly and her little outburst the night before had done nothing to help her immediate concerns. Darren was slipping away from her and she couldn't deny it. Hamilton and Marcos had warned her too many times not to upset him but she wanted what she wanted and with her constant nagging and emotional outburst things were bad between them; the fall couldn't have come at a worse time.

"How about you relax and I'll make us some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

Darren slowly walked over to the couch and lowered his aching body onto the couch.

"Baby, you've got to have something on your stomach before you can take your pain meds."

"If it will make you happy, I'll have some toast and coffee, please."

"Toast and coffee it is."

Savannah rushed off to the kitchen. Darren leaned his head against the wall hoping the pain would subside. He'd been damn luck to have gotten away with just a slight concussion and a few cuts and bruises. He was about to doze off when Savannah returned carrying a tray and setting it on the table in front of him.

"I was thinking." She began.

Darren looked at the burnt toast and grimaced.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what were you thinking?"

Grabbing his cup from the tray, he waited to hear what she had to say.

"I think we should go away for a few days."

"Go away? Where?"

"I don't know, the cabin maybe. It doesn't matter."

"I'm not feeling up to a trip right now."

Savannah sat next to him on the couch and placed her hand on his inner thigh. He watched her hand as she continued to plead her case.

"I think it's a perfect time. Besides, the doctor wants you to take it easy for a couple weeks and the hospital owes me a lot of time…"

"Savannah…"

"Listen, I'm sorry for last night. I was wrong and if you want I'll go and apologize to Sheldon."

Darren was surprised, Savannah rarely admitted to being wrong let alone apologized. Maybe this was a good sign.

"I don't think Sheldon is expecting an apology, but…"

"I don't want to lose you." Her voice quivered.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just that we've been struggling lately. I'm afraid you want to leave me and I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. He'd very seldom seen her cry. In fact, he'd never seen her cry.

"Hey, hey you're not going to lose me, ever!"

"You mean it?"

"Yes Baby Girl, you can't get rid of me that easy."

"I've been impossible and I've been short-tempered. I'm sorry I just want a chance to make it right."

Darren set his cup on the table and gently grabbed her hands bringing them to his lips.

"I love you, Savannah Matthews, don't ever doubt that. If you want to go away, then we'll go away."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it. Any where you want."

She sighed with relief and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Wow! Woman you better be glad I'm injured or we'd never leave this house."

Savannah giggled as she kissed him again. Then Darren kissed her before pulling her gently against his side.

"So, I was thinking…"

"Uh oh…" he teased.

She playfully tapped him on the chest and he pretended to be in pain.

"Hey, I'm injured remember?"

"Right, right!" She laughed.

"I'll go to the hospital for a few hours, wrap things up and make sure I can get someone to cover for me while we're gone. You my gorgeous husband can stay here and relax and when I get back I'll pack a few things for us and we can leave in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan, Baby Girl."

 _"Baby Girl?"_ Her heart sank, that was a name from his other life for another person. She glanced into his eyes as he smiled down at her. She loved him and because she loved him the next weeks would be hard, very hard on him.

 _"I can't lose him…not now…not again."_

 **Aquarian Café – One hour later –**

Sheldon was happy and relieved that his friend had agreed to meet him at the coffee shop. He knew he'd only been out of the hospital a short while but he had to see for himself that Darren was okay. So here they sat at the same table where they'd first met several months ago.

"I can't believe your wife let you out, man."

"Yeah well, she doesn't know I'm out."

"Oh hell, another thing she'll blame me for."

"About last night…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I can't be mad at her. When I saw you laying on that floor…"

"As far as I'm concerned, you were right on time."

Sheldon nodded his head and struggled to control his emotions. Darren saw the struggle and looking at the food in front of them, decided to change the subject.

"So let's eat. Savannah's version of toast left a lot to be desired."

"Toast? Please don't tell me…"

"She burnt the toast!"

Both men burst into laughter as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"How about a refill?"

"Sounds great but I'm going to have to take it to go."

"The warden?"

Darren chuckled and nodded as Sheldon turned to signal to the waitress.

 **Atlanta Police Department –**

One by one Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid and Garcia entered the large, crowded precinct. Everyone seemed too busy to notice the official looking strangers as they made their way across the room. In fact, the only person who seemed to care that they were there was a short balding man who rushed across the room with his hand outstretched.

"Welcome! Wow you all got here quick. I'm Detective Winston Kennedy."

Hotch shook the man's hand and nodded.

"Agent Hotchner, Agents Rossi, Jareau, Dr. Reid and our technical Analyst Penelope Garcia-Morgan."

They all shook the detective's hand; all except Reid who waved quickly then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you all for coming. I have a space set up for you all in the back."

The team followed the detective to a large conference room near the far wall and took seats around the oblong table.

"Everything we have on the case is here in these three boxes. Our vending machines are not much to speak of and our coffee is not fit for human consumption. In fact, we normally go across the street to the coffee shop."

"Thank you, Detective."

"If you all need anything, please let me know."

After the detective made his exit, Penelope exhaled. The room began to close in on her and suddenly she realized that she'd never be able to run or hide from Derek's absence.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I need my caffeine and I'm taking orders."

She knew their preferences but she listened as they rambled all at once; one decaf, two sugars, one cream; one large with seven sugars and two large black. She knew she'd get a dozen glazed donuts that even though no one had asked they would eat anyway.

Penelope stepped out of the stuffy building and inhaled the cool morning air. She still hadn't gotten used to the sharp pain in her chest every time she tried to breathe. The light turned green and she walked across the street. She wondered why Hotch had insisted that she come with them but it was better than being in Quantico alone.

Darren appreciated the time out of the house. He didn't want to sleep and if Savannah had known that he hadn't taken his pain meds, she'd have a fit. If he had to endure a little pain to keep the dreams away then he'd endure it. The only thing that brought him comfort in the nightmares was the woman. She seemed to come out of nowhere amidst the pain and the darkness and out of the screaming and strange voices.

Darren had stepped outside to wait while Sheldon ran to the men's room. The walk to the coffee shop did him good and he was in no rush to go home. He looked around at the old buildings across the street and remembered his meeting with the mayor. Even though he hadn't gotten the contract he was hopeful that he'd still have an opportunity to work the mayor's residence.

Penelope couldn't help but notice the familiarity of the man standing with his back to her. He seemed thinner than…and the bruises…she wasn't a profiler but she couldn't help herself.

He turned and looked directly into her eyes. He was losing his mind. The dreams had followed him here into the light. It…was…her! The woman with the beautiful red lips and golden hair…but it couldn't be she was just a dream. Then she gasped and her hand shot to her mouth. Was that a tear streaming down her face?

"Oh my god! Derek?"

Sheldon stepped outside and squinted against the sunlight. He watched as Darren and the woman stared at each other. He didn't know quite what to think of it.

"It's you…"

It was all he could say even though his lips were still moving.

"Boss, are you okay?"

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

He felt his heart speed up as he took a wobbly step back.

"You! Do I know you?"

"Y-Yes…Derek, what happened to you?"

"What?"

"It's me, Baby Girl."

 _"Baby Girl"_ he thought as he tried to make sense of the woman in his dreams, a woman whom he'd only seen in his dreams, standing in front of him.

"I-I don't understand…what's going on?" He whispered to himself.

Penelope watched him afraid to approach him yet wanting nothing more than to run and embrace him with all her might. Something was wrong, the confusion and fear in his eyes and the bruises and cuts…the obvious weight loss. It was Derek but somehow it wasn't. She wanted to be hurt he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. Instead her heart broke for him.

"Please Derek…"

"STOP calling me Derek! My name…my name is…"

Then he was gone running toward the parking lot. She wanted to go after him but she knew she'd never have a chance of catching him with her three-inch stilettos. The man who'd been watching seemed confused as they both watched Derek disappear from sight. Penelope nervously fumbled as she pulled her phone from her purse.

"HOTCH! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND DEREK!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn it, Kevin! Why am I just now hearing this?"

 _"I was placed on a special assignment training newbie techs…"_

"You're supposed to be keeping an eye on them! Now you're telling me they're here in Atlanta?"

 _"Savannah, I'm really sorry! I told you this plan was crazy. I even think they may be on to me because this training assignment came up suddenly. I've never been asked to train before."_

"Maybe it's just a coincidence."

 _"Let's hope, what I do know is that when you're training you are under heavy surveillance. It would have been a big problem for both of us if I did anything outside of those parameters."_

"I've got to get him out of town before they accidentally find us here."

 _"I'll do what I can on this end but you need to be careful."_

Savannah ended the call as she started her engine. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She'd tried calling Darren but her call went straight to voicemail. As she headed toward home her next call was to Hamilton.

 **Aquarian Café –**

"GARCIA!"

Penelope turned toward the familiar voices. She was hysterical as Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ reached her. Several detectives and uniformed officers followed them across the street.

"What happened? Hotch asked.

"I saw him! He was right here! Then he was gone!"

"Garcia, are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I talked to him, he talked to me!"

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know…this guy…he was with him. He ran off after him to see if he could find him! Oh god, He's here…he's been here all the time."

Rossi's hand instinctually reached for his phone. Fran would need to know that her son was alive. He so wanted to get her son back alive and in one peace. But something was wrong Derek would never leave. As he dialed he knew his wife needed hope even if it was just a little hope.

Sheldon had run after Darren but he was nowhere in sight. There were a dozen places he could have gone. The woman had called him, Derek; it was the second time in less than twelve hours that he'd heard the name, Derek. As much as he'd tried to explain what he'd overheard as just conversation, he couldn't any longer. He needed to find the truth; he needed to find a way to help a stranger that had become his only friend even if it meant revisiting some dark places in his own past.

"Garcia, you said there was a guy…"

Just as she began to speak, Sheldon came around the corner out of breath. The team waited for him to reach them. Rossi and JJ looked at each other curiously.

"Does he remind you of someone?" JJ asked.

"It's uncanny."

"Well they say we all have a twin."

Reid overhearing and not understanding looked at them both puzzled.

"What?"

JJ and Rossi looked at him then to the stranger and back to their younger friend.

"What?" He repeated.

"You don't see it?"

JJ shook her head in disbelief at his cluelessness.

"See what?"

"This guy looks like he could be your twin!" Rossi answered

Reid shot a shocked look at the man. He frowned and wondered if his friend's were joking. Now seemed to be an odd time to joke.

"He looks nothing like me! Honestly guys are you serious?"

"Did you find him?"

"No, I'm sorry he's long gone."

Hotch looked at Penelope then back at Sheldon.

"We're with the FBI…"

"FBI, is Darren in trouble?"

"No but he may be in danger."

"This is crazy."

"We're going to need you to tell us everything you know about the man you call Darren…"

"Matthews, his name is Darren Matthews."

 **Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews –**

Savannah pulled into the garage. His truck was there put as she let herself into the house she knew he was not there. It was utterly quiet and she struggled not to panic.

"DARREN! BABY!"

Nothing. She searched the house anyway feeling the need to confirm her worst fears. She hated the silence and the cold chill in the air. As she rushed down the steps the front door sprung open. He stood in the doorway wide-eyed, sweaty and breathless. His eyes were fixed on her and she wasn't sure what to say or what to do.

"Darren?"

"I'm home." He said weakly.

She continued down the stairs toward him.

"Where have you been? I was worried."

"I'm sorry? I didn't mean to make you…Savannah are you happy?"

"Oh yes baby…" She gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm happy. I love you."

Darren shook his head trying to understand her words. He needed an anchor, he felt as if he were drowning. She pulled him against her and breathed out a shaky breath as he buried his head into her hair.

"I love you Savannah. I just want to go home."

"You are home my sweet husband."

"Home…home."

"What happened?"

She took his hand and led him to the couch and pushed him gently to sit. She searched him for some sign of hope that things were not hopelessly ruined.

"I saw her."

"Who?"

"The woman."

"What woman?"

"The woman in my dreams."

"Oh baby. It's just a dream, nothing more."

Again, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. Savannah…"

He turned and looked deeply and sorrowfully into her eyes.

"I want to go home."

Savannah closed her eyes for a brief moment before looking at him again.

"We're going away, okay? In a few days you'll be good as new you'll see."

 **Atlanta Police Department –**

"Married?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Hotch watched Penelope crumble before him.

"What's his wife's name?"

Sheldon shot a worried look at the very pregnant woman across the table.

"I over heard her on the phone last night."

"And?" Rossi asked.

"She said, Derek Morgan is dead."

"A name, we need a name!" Hotch ordered.

"Savannah. Savannah Matthews. She's a doctor at Atlanta General."

"Oh my god!" JJ whispered.

"Do you know where they live?"

"Yes. I'll take you."

 **Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews –**

Savannah handed Darren two small white pills and a bottle of water. Reluctantly, he took the pills holding them in his hands. He knew the pills would put him to sleep and he didn't want to sleep.

"Take them."

Her tears were gone. She'd become the cold woman that had given him cause to worry lately.

"I don't want to…"

"I know Darren, but they'll make you feel better."

"They just make me sleep and…"

"And?"

"And dream about…"

"Darren?"

"Her and the men who hurt me and they won't let me…"

Savannah looked up toward the front door as it creaked open. Darren followed her eyes and saw the man walk through the door.

"It's about time!" She sounded relieved.

"Atlanta traffic is a bitch."

"Savannah, who is this?"

Darren stood watching as the man came closer.

"Don't worry, he's a friend."

"Hello, Darren."

Darren looked at the man's outstretched hand puzzled.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course, like your lovely wife said, I'm a friend." He smiled.

"It's a little late for a run."

Marcos waited arrogantly as Darren's face turned to stone.

"It's never too late for a run."

"That's a good boy, a very good boy."

Savannah stood silent as Marcos pulled the syringe from his pocket and took the last few steps toward Darren.

"Do you have to hurt him?"

Marcos firmly took Darren's arm and pushed him down on the couch.

"Yes, yes I do. It's the only way."

"I hate the screaming."

"No you don't. Besides, you want him back, don't you?"

"I do."

Marcos moved slightly behind Darren and found the spot behind his ear. There was a deep purple bruise from their last encounter only a few days ago. The injections were needed more and more these days. He'd warned Savannah and the professor but they swore that they new best. Besides, Marcos knew how the old man felt about Savannah and he'd do anything to make up for the past, even if it meant killing Darren.

"Just relaaaaxxxx. It will be over in a moment okay, Darren?"

Against his better judgment, Hotch allowed Penelope and Sheldon to ride with him. He' made them promise to stay put once they arrived at the house. He knew that nothing in heaven or earth would have kept either of them from going, so pretending that he had any say in the matter he allowed them to come.

Both SUV's pulled up in front of the house. It looked like a replica of the restored home where Derek and Penelope lived in back in Virginia. Hotch tried not to be distracted by Penelope's gasp as she set her eyes on the pale blue ranch on the corner.

Except for Penelope and Sheldon everyone jumped out and met Hotch in front of his SUV. The younger man who looked as if he and Spencer could be brothers had told them that Derek and Savannah were planning a trip out of town. It was sudden and Derek was only going to satisfy her.

Once again, Hotch admonished the two to remain in the truck while they went inside. The team headed quietly up the walkway Rossi and JJ were sent around the back while Hotch and Reid headed toward the front door.

Just like before Marcos muffled the screams with his hand while he waited for the drug to take affect. Darren struggled more than usual this time and Marcos had to increase his grip around his head while pinning him roughly against the back of the couch. Then like usual his body went limp and his eyes closed.

"Has he ever fought you before?"

"Nah, never! Get your things we need to leave now! The professor is waiting at the cabin."

Just as Savannah was about to head up the stairs the front and back doors of the house flew open. Marcos still had a death grip around a semi-conscious Derek. Savannah started to run toward the kitchen until she came face-to-face with a very pissed off Jennifer Jareau armed and itching to pull the trigger.

"Don't even think about it, Bitch!"

Marcos froze wondering how he could use the fact that he still had his finger on the near-empty syringe against Derek's head.

"Drop it! Now!"

He looked back at the man who seemed to be running things and slowly released Derek. His body floated to the couch with the needle still dangling in place.

"Put your hands up!"

Marcos did as he was told raising hands above his head and smirking at the agents in front of him.

"You're too late! You know that don't you? All of you, you're too late!"

Dave holstered his gun and rushed to Marcos pulling him away from Derek and roughly cuffed him.

Reid ran to Morgan just as Penelope and Sheldon rushed through the door.

"Morgan! Morgan can you hear me?"

Reid checked for a pulse as a near hysterical Garcia dropped to her knees in front of Spencer and her husband.

"Oh my god, Derek! Don't leave me again!"

Sheldon stopped just short of running into Reid. Hotch screamed into his phone for a medic. Things seemed to slow down as the frantic scene played out. JJ and Rossi were panicked as they waited for something, anything that would assure them that their friend was alive.

"Baby! Please…wake up!"

Medics and police officers rushed through the door. JJ roughly handed Savannah off to one of them as she turned her attention to Derek.

"Darren! Darren, don't let them take me! Help me, please!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE! GET THEM BOTH OUT OF HERE!" Hotch yelled.

Derek's eyes began to open while the chaos in the room continued to play out. It was her the beautiful woman in his dreams. She was crying and pleading with him but he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"No…no…" He slurred.

Had he made her mad? He promised not to make her worry but she was crying. He could hear Savannah in the background but he couldn't see her past the others standing over him.

"Don't let them hurt her…"

Reid leaned in closer to make out what he was saying.

"Hurt who? Savannah?"

"Don't…let them hurt her please…"

"Tell me? Who? Hurt who?"

"Pen-el-o-pe."


	12. Chapter 12

**Atlanta General Hospital – Afternoon –**

"Thank you."

Hotch glanced back at Rossi before speaking.

"Thank you?"

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you for insisting I come along on this case."

"I just thought we could access your skills faster if you were here, that's all."

A slight smile appeared on Penelope's face as she continued to stare out the window.

"You're a softie, you know that Aaron Hotchner?"

"Who, me?"

He smiled ever so slightly as he stood behind her.

"Yeah you but I won't tell."

"Thanks." His smile broadened.

Penelope rubbed her hand over her bell absentmindedly.

"If he doesn't make it…"

"He'll make it."

"But will he be the same? Will he be the same Derek, my Derek?"

Hotch had no words that would reassure her. Nothing that they had ever come up against had prepared him for this. What he did know was that Morgan had obviously gone through a lot they'd all seen it especially Garcia. He wanted to embrace her and tell her that Derek would be okay but he withheld his emotions because it was all he knew how to do.

"Derek Morgan?"

The group stood and approached the middle-aged petite woman. Penelope led the way making it to the doctor before the others.

"How's my husband?"

The doctor looked around at the desperate faces before beginning.

"My name is Doctor Flores and I've been treating Mr. Morgan since he was brought in."

"Is he going to be okay?" Penelope asked.

"I must admit I've never come across anything like this before…"

"What are you saying, Dr. Flores?" Hotch asked.

"We ran every possible test and what we found is quite unusual. We found a very potent combination of drugs in his system."

"What are you saying?" JJ asked.

"Mr. Morgan has been drugged for a long period of time with a very sophisticated cocktail that makes a person compliant and it also leaves them vulnerable to suggestions…"

"Brainwashing?" Reid interrupted.

"Exactly. In this case however, it looks like Mr. Morgan may have been forced to take the drugs for at least five or six months."

"What makes you say that?"

"The amount of the drug in his system is quite significant. That and the fact that he has some bruises over his body that are in varying degrees of healing, like he may have been tortured and beaten as a part of getting him to comply to whatever he was being forced to do."

"Oh my god!" Penelope cried out. "What did they do to him?"

"Is he awake?" Rossi asked.

"He's been in and out. The last drug he was given was a sedative that was enough to keep him out for several hours. We're trying to counteract it but with the other drugs in his system, we don't want to take any chances."

"Can we see him?"

"Sure. Is any of you, Savannah?" He's been asking for her. He says she's his wife."

Penelope turned away from the group and burst into tears. She couldn't hear anymore. Savannah had taken Derek, done horrible things to him and now all he wanted was the woman who had done this to him.

JJ followed Penelope across the room wrapping her arm firmly around her friend's shoulders.

"I've lost him JJ! It's not fair! He should be asking for me, not that wretched bitch!"

"Garcie, he's not himself, you know that! You've got to hold on! He's going to need you when he comes out of this."

"I don't know how much I can take. JJ, I don't know how much he can take."

Dr. Flores watched with concern at the pregnant woman. She assumed that she was more than just a friend to her patient.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Savannah is not Mr. Morgan's wife, she is." Hotch said nodding toward Penelope.

"I see. She looks to be about seven months pregnant am I right?"

"Yes. Agent Morgan disappeared shortly after finding out that his wife and he were expecting their first child. He's been missing for over six months." Dave answered.

"What's his prognosis?" Reid asked.

"Frankly, I'm not sure. I've called in a few specialists to help me figure out just what he was given. Whoever did this designed this drug just for your friend for a specific reason and neither I nor have my colleagues ever heard of anything like it."

"So what do we do now?" Sheldon asked.

"We wait. Until the drugs are completely out of his system we're in the dark. He most likely will experience some sort of withdrawal because he's been given the drugs for so long his system may be dependent on them but again, we'll have to wait and see what happens until we can find someone familiar with this sort of thing."

"That's it? So he's supposed to lie in that bed and suffer? He doesn't deserve that!"

The others looked around at each other in surprise. Sheldon walked away visibly upset.

"I'm sorry I don't have better news. You can see him if you like but please don't upset him. He's in room 418."

And without another word, the doctor left the waiting room.

 **The Cabin –**

Hamilton checked his watch. It had been too long. The three of them should have been here at least two hours ago. Something was wrong and whatever it was he couldn't afford to get caught. He owed her but he wasn't quite ready to relinquish his freedom just to prove how sorry he was. So, he did what he had to do he began removing all evidence that he had ever been there.

 _ **6 months ago –**_

" _Are you sure this is necessary?"_

 _Savannah very rarely questioned him but this seemed so extreme. It was his idea to take him to the darkest moments of his life. She couldn't imagine taking him here to an exact replica of the day his life had changed forever._

" _You better man up, boy!"_

" _Please, I don't want to do this." He sounded like a little boy._

" _Just take a sip of this, D it will help you to relax."_

" _No, please…"_

" _I said, DRINK IT!"_

 _Savannah watched as he took a small sip from the bottle most of it dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt._

" _More!"_

 _Derek shook his head, no but Hamilton insisted as he forced his head against the headrest pinning it in place._

" _Marcos, hold him still, hold him still!"_

 _Obediently, Marcos stepped from the darkness taking his place behind Derek placing his large hands on each side of his head and holding it in place stopping his struggles to break free. Then Hamilton smirked as the man grimaced and moaned in protest._

" _Now, drink it!"_

 _Hamilton grabbed his jaw and squeezed forcing his mouth open in reflex. Then pouring the brown liquid into his mouth he grinned in victory while Derek quickly made the decision to swallow or choke to death._

" _That's it…thaaat's it. Now let's have some fun!"_

 _A lot had happened in that cabin and Hamilton was quite proud of his work. He'd done his research and had created the place to look exactly like the cabin in Wisconsin that had been the playpen of the vile pedophile Carl Buford. Hamilton was amazed that not even that had broken Derek, it should have but it didn't. It was only a matter of time the man had endured much too much already in a fight to keep his identity and his sanity._

 _Hamilton had never failed and he wouldn't start now. Hamilton looked up at Savannah then back at Derek as he began undressing him._

 **Present –**

The cabin was spotless and there was nothing left that would prove that he had been there. Professor Hamilton Porter grabbed the last box and took one last look around the large room. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to reminisce on the pleas and the screams of a man who'd never stood a chance against him.

He tried Savannah again and like before his call went to voicemail. He had his ways of finding out what had happened and so he closed the door and jumped into his van and headed back toward his hotel.

 **Atlanta General Hospital –**

Derek slowly opened his eyes. He felt as if he'd been asleep for days. There she was sitting at his bedside crying as she stared at him.

"It's you again." He slurred.

"Hey, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"You…you collapsed."

Morgan's eyes wondered around the room it looked familiar like the room he'd occupied the day before. Then he looked at the blonde woman whom he'd seen in his dreams. Now he was seeing her again in person and he didn't know quite what to make of it all.

"My wife…"

"Yes, you're wife…I'm your…" She felt hope for the first time since finding him.

"Where is my wife? I need to see her…"

Penelope's hope was snatched away again as he became anxious and restless.

"Please…tell me where she is. I need Savannah! I need my wife…"

Then the sedative that was still in his system pulled him back into the abyss as his body relaxed against the pillows and once again he fell asleep.

" _Derek? What happened to you? Please don't leave me…again."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Golden Adobe Apartments –**

Sheldon felt like an outsider and with his emotional outburst he felt he needed to put some distance between himself and the others. So while they headed down the hallway towards Darren or Derek's room he made his exit.

Letting himself inside without being seen by his insistent landlord, Sheldon made his way to the small bedroom closet. He'd promised to never touch a computer or to step foot into cyberspace again and since being in Atlanta he'd kept that promise. Over the last several months he knew he was still being watched. The thought of losing his freedom and the remembrance of the consequences of his careless, if not arrogant actions kept him true to his promise.

Sheldon stared at the dusty worn backpack. He'd found it relatively easy to stay away from his old ways until now. Even as he struggled to survive he hadn't considered going back. Darren had helped him, taking a chance and hiring him when no one else would. He'd been more than an employer he'd been a friend. These were desperate times and without a second thought he pulled the bag from the closet.

 ** _2 Years Ago – Office of Homeland Security – Morning –_**

 _"You're in a lot of trouble Mr. Rice" The Agent began._

 _Sheldon looked away as the suited man took the seat across from him._

 _"Did you hear what I said? Agent Kominski continued. "We've been looking for the elusive Jackal for five years and finally, you're here."_

 _"I want my lawyer."_

 _He was afraid more afraid than he'd ever been in his life. Sheldon had never considered that what he was doing in the dark would ever come to light. Besides, he was smarter than everyone and he'd planned for every possible outcome, except for the death of his best friend._

 _"Are you sure? We can take care of this between us, Mr. Rice. I want to help you. Such a frail, inexperienced fellow like you wouldn't last two days in prison and you are going to prison, Mr. Rice with or without a lawyer it's just a matter of how long."_

 _"Please, I didn't know. You have to believe me! I didn't know that anyone would get…"_

 _"What, killed? Well someone did get killed. Some body has to pay for Evan's life and if you don't help me find his killers right now that person is you!"_

 **Present –**

Sheldon shook the memories from his mind and removed the computer from the bag and turned it on. Suddenly his fear and his desire to be free meant nothing. He was tired of running and tired of hiding. This was his chance to make amends for Evan's death. He'd already lost everything and everyone who'd ever meant anything to him. Darren had accepted him without questions, without needing to know about his past. He couldn't let him die even if it meant he spent the next twenty years in prison, he wouldn't let him die.

 **Atlanta General Hospital –**

"How is he?" JJ asked.

"He doesn't know me. He doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember us!"

JJ fought her tears as she pulled her friend close.

"Give him time, Garcia. You have to give him time."

"How long, a day, a week? How long, when our child is graduating from high school? How much time will it take for him to come back to me?"

"I don't know Garcie but Derek is a fighter. You heard what the doctor said whatever they did to him took weeks maybe even months! He fought them! He fought to stay and to be Derek, your Derek!"

Garcia pulled away and turned to look at Derek while he slept. He looked so peaceful as if he'd just been slightly injured during a case. This wasn't the first time he had ended up in a hospital bed but nothing like this.

Dr. Flores approached the two women. The pregnant woman concerned her. She'd learned about the couple from the others and she felt drawn to them both and felt the need to reach out to the distraught woman.

"Mrs. Morgan?"

"Please call me, Penelope."

"Okay, Penelope. I can't imagine what you're going through and I know it's not my business…"

"What is it, doctor?" JJ interrupted.

"I want to encourage you to please get some rest. I can tell that this ordeal has taken its toll on you over the last several months but you have to take care of yourself or…"

"Or what?"

"It could have, _consequences._ Do you understand?"

Penelope took a deep breath and nodded her understanding.

"Yes, I understand. I'll try."

"Good. So how's our patient?"

"He was awake for a little while and he…he asked for Savannah. He thinks she's his wife."

"Considering what he's been through it's not surprising. I've been doing some research and I've reviewed his test results again."

"And is there anything new?"

"Not much but it looks like he was also given a daily dose of something most likely to reinforce the other drugs because there is a higher level of this particular drug in his system. I want to keep him here for a few days. Hopefully some of his memories will begin to return."

"Oh my god! That would be amazing!"

"I'm cautioning you, this is just a theory. We're all walking in the dark here. It's only a theory. Even if we see some improvement we desperately need help because there's a lot we don't know about this case."

"Yes, yes, I understand. Thank you doctor."

Dr. Flores smiled at Penelope and turned to walk away then turned back toward the two friends.

"Oh and get some rest! I mean it."

"Yes doctor."

Both Hotch and Dave were standing in separate corners of the waiting room. Reid paced the floor waiting for his turn to see Derek. Hotch's conversation was getting heated as he seemed to be on the losing end of a conversation with Cruz. It was understandable that their section chief wanted them back on the case they'd been sent there for but it was no way in hell any of them were leaving Derek's side any time soon.

Dave was also losing his argument with his wife Fran. He wanted her to stay home until they knew more but she had already made plans to be on the next flight to Atlanta. So he surrendered and promised to send the jet for her in an hour. Even though he had not admitted it to her, he needed her here with him maybe as much as Derek did.

 **Golden Adobe Apartments –**

 _"Chicago Police Officer Brings Down Drug Cartel After Nearly Two Years Undercover."_

 _Veteran officer Derek Morgan arrested one of Chicago's biggest drug lords after infiltrating the near-impenetrable network of criminals and quickly rising within the ranks where he served as second in command after…"_

Sheldon sat mesmerized as he continued to read.

 _"FBI Special Agent Exposes Respected Community Leader Carl Buford As A Sexual Predator. While investigating the murder of several local teenage boys, SSA Derek…"_

He couldn't believe what he was reading. The man who'd nearly saved his life with an offer of employment and friendship had somehow managed to overcome unimaginable odds to become a hero and a man determined to right the evils of the world.

The stories went on and on and as he continued to learn more it was clear that he had to return to his former life to find someone to help the man who had become like a brother to him.

 **Prescott Hotel –**

Hamilton listened intently as Savannah's weasel informant filled him in on Savannah and Marcos' arrest. So far neither of the two had implicated him in the plot against Derek and for that he was grateful but now the man was a loose end and Hamilton knew how dangerous loose ends could be.

Hamilton 's dirty deeds lived in danger within Savannah's fantasy man. It was only a matter of time before all of his hard work would begin to unravel. He planted safeguards within program and the drugs but there were no guarantees and even after all that he and the others had done, Morgan had fought against everything they had done to him and he was still fighting.

It was up to him now…it was of utmost importance that he remained free to continue his work…he was so close, too close with too much to lose to be stopped now.

 **Atlanta General Hospital –**

 _"Please let me go. I promised not to make her worry."_

 _He closed his eyes as the man pushed the needle in his arm. Immediately the pain began shooting through his veins. Never in his life had he felt such pain but he'd endure anything, anything if it would keep her safe._

 _"AHHHH! NO!"_

 _"Trust me, I can do this all day! What's your name?"_

 _"De…Derek…AHHHH!"_

 _He couldn't catch his breath and his heart raced as he fought against the pain and the restraints and the voices._

 _"What…is…your…name?"_

Penelope heard his breathing change. She'd become a light sleeper since he'd disappeared. Slowly her eyes opened and she fumbled for her glasses.

 _"I won't say it. I want to go home." He mumbled. "I want to go home."_

 _Then he saw her, she always came just when he was about to give in. Her golden hair just like, he couldn't remember her name…he had to keep her safe and he had to keep his promise._

 _"Shock him!"_

 _"He's had too much already professor!"_

 _"I said shock him! DO IT!"_

Penelope jumped from the chair and rushed to his side.

"Derek? Wake up Handsome, you're safe. No one can hurt you now."

She watched as his hands grabbed the sheets clinching them tightly.

 _"I want to go home, I want to go home. She'll worry. I promised…I promised."_

She couldn't bear to see him struggling and fighting against an invisible monster.

"Hold on baby, hold on! I'm going to get the nurse."

Suddenly she felt his hand around her wrist. She looked down as his strong hand gripped her holding her in place. Pain shot through her has he increased his grip.

"Derek? Baby…"

"Please…don't leave! Don't…leave…me…"

Then his eyes opened. Penelope saw the fear and the confusion.

And then she saw the tears.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sheldon had decided to make an unexpected visit to see his parents. He felt he needed to see them, talk to them and to apologize for being such a disappointment and a failure. His mother looked confused and puzzled as he bared his soul holding back tears for an unknown offense. She'd always been proud of her only child and she'd told him as much numerous times. Yet, he felt compelled to tell her how much he loved her for everything she'd done for him while he still had a chance. Not knowing what had really brought him by she simply pulled him into a warm embrace and held him tight against her bosom._

 _Now he was back at his tiny apartment that he shared with his best friend and while he climbed the steps he prayed that Evan would be as understanding as his mother had been minutes ago._

 _Then he heard the shots, one, two then three and for a moment he was frozen, his hand hovering just over the rusty doorknob that led inside. The hurried steps prompted his fight or flight instinct and without further pause he fled toward the janitor's closet nearby._

 _"Oh my god! Oh my god!" He whispered to himself as the footsteps passed him disappearing down the stairway._

 _When he was certain that it was safe he inched the door open and after looking from side to side down the hallway he hurried from his hiding place and ran for dear life toward his apartment._

 _"Evan?" He whispered as he pushed the door open and stepped inside._

 _He saw the blood so much blood. A shiny crimson pool growing beneath the head of his best friend was the first thing that caught his eye._

 _"EVAN!"_

 _Even now he couldn't remember how he'd managed to get to his friend's still body. He hated the sight of blood but his dislike of blood never crossed his mind as he dropped to his knees hysterically pleading for the young man to wake up._

 _"NO! I'm so sorry! God, forgive me! Please forgive me! I should have listened to you, I should have…"_

"Sheldon?" The voice was like a whisper.

Sheldon slowly lifted his head to look into his friend's eyes. Quickly he wiped the tears from his face and plastered on an unconvincing smile as his friend stared confused back at him.

"Sheldon, what…?"

"Hey, Darren you're awake."

"Where did you go? I called your name three times. Are you okay?"

"Me, sure I'm fine. I should be asking you that. You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to make you worry." Derek pulled himself up in bed. "I need your help."

"Of course, anything."

"Does Savannah know I'm here? No one will tell me where she is."

Sheldon was at a loss and he didn't know what to say. How would he begin to tell him that his life with Savannah was all a lie?"

"Savannah…she's been arrested."

"What? Arrested, why? There must be some mistake."

Derek threw the sheets off of his body and began to get out of bed. Sheldon stood and made a feeble attempt to stop him.

"Darren, listen to me. You need to stay in bed until the doctors say it's okay for you to leave."

Derek began looking around the room for his clothes getting more and more frantic by the moment.

"Where are my clothes? I need my clothes!"

"Darren, man please…"

Sheldon put his hands on his shoulders to keep him still but Derek pulled away.

 _"Now let's have some fun!"_

"No! I need to get out of here. This isn't right, it's not right! I need to get out of here and you need to help me, please!"

 _"I need to hear you tell me your name."_

"The best way for me to help you is to make sure you're okay! Now please get back in bed!"

Derek began to pace the room running his hands over his head and neck, pacing and pacing back and forth.

"I keep having these dreams…I don't know what's going on! Everything…all these crazy thoughts…I just want to go home, you know? I just want to go home."

 _"What's your name? Tell me, what is your name?"_

"Where is Savannah? Why isn't she here?"

"I just told you, she's been arrested."

 _"All I have to do is say the word and she's dead! Do you want that?"_

"No! No, don't hurt her, please!"

"Hurt who?"

Sheldon watched as Derek became more and more emotional. He'd never seen him like this before. He'd always been calm, unusually calm but now the person in front of him was literally falling apart before his eyes.

"Darren, please come sit down, okay? We'll get to the bottom of this, everything, I promise. You need to let the doctors help you."

"But I don't understand, I don't understand…why am I here? I need to see Savannah she'll know what to do. She always knows what to do."

Penelope had taken the doctor's advice and her friends' insistence and had gone back to the hotel to get some rest. Now she was back and ready to see her husband. She wasn't sure what she would find or what she would say to the man who now only saw her as a stranger.

Sheldon watched Derek gasping and he was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

"Darren, are you okay?"

"Where is she? Why…why isn't she here?"

"I'm calling the nurse, okay? Just stay calm!"

"I want to go home! I –I can't breathe…"

Sheldon rushed to the bed grabbing the call button pushing it frantically. As he turned back he saw Derek's knees buckle.

Penelope saw the commotion as she rounded the corner. She clearly saw the two men through the window and something was wrong terribly wrong.

Derek began falling to the floor. Luckily Sheldon managed to get to him before his head hit the floor. Sheldon could feel himself begin to panic as he carefully laid Derek on the floor.

Penelope began to run toward the room. She could hear footsteps behind her but she didn't look back as she stepped into the room.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"I don't know! I don't know! He just started getting really upset!

The nurses ran into the room and rushed over to their patient.

"Then he started saying he couldn't breathe! Then he collapsed!"

The nurses pushed Penelope and Sheldon out of the way just before Derek began convulsing on the floor.

"Get them out of here! NOW!"

"Derek! Baby, hold on! What's wrong with him!"

"Ma'am, please let us help him!"

Sheldon pulled Penelope from the room as one of the nurses called for a doctor and more help.

"DEREK!"

Penelope screamed and pleaded for the nurses to help her husband as he continued to convulse against the cold tile.

"COLD BLUE! COLD BLUE ROOM 418!"

Although it had only been about thirty minutes, it felt like hours as Penelope and Sheldon watched helplessly from the hallway. The staff had managed to get Derek back in bed and stabilized.

"Doctor, how is he?" Penelope asked.

Dr. Flores stepped out of the room and ran his hands over his face and neck trying to find a way to truthfully answer her question.

"We managed to get him stabilized but we just don't know enough about what he was given. So until we do, we're just fighting fires here. What I do know is that his heart cannot take the stress. Whatever he was given before he was brought in was very potent."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, find out who did this and get them to talk!"

Then without another word Dr. Flores made his way down the hallway.

 **Prescott Hotel –**

Hamilton checked his watch. It was up to him now Savannah and Marcos were sitting behind bars. He was certain that they'd never betray him but the same couldn't be said for Derek Morgan. He'd already missed his morning tea and without it the memories of his past would begin to resurface. He was the only witness, the only one who could tell what he and Savannah had done. Even with the safeguards in place it would be only a matter of time before the truth would flood to the surface.

The man had been strong, a formidable opponent. He had to admire his stamina his determination and if he'd learned anything from his time with the FBI agent it was that he was not a man to be taken for granted. He fought, he fought hard and Hamilton knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that deep down he was still fighting to come back…to go home and fighting to stay alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Atlanta General Hospital – Evening –**

 _"Come home safe, my love."_

 _"That's the plan Baby Girl."_

 _He pulled her close and inhaled. The smell of jasmine seemed and felt like a power source from heaven. He didn't want to let her go but the others were waiting for him._

 _"Come on Romeo!"_

 _He kissed the woman on the lips and looked over her shoulder as the elevator opened. The other Blonde smiled and shook her head while holding the door open for him._

 _"I gotta go." He whispered in her ear._

 _He could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. He didn't know why she was sad but it made him determined to come back to her._

 _"Come back to me."_

 _"Always, always."_

 _He let her go and took a step backwards into the elevator. She tried to smile past her tears as he waved and smiled back at her._

 _"I'll always come home he whispered to himself."_

 _Then she disappeared behind the steel doors. He looked ahead counting, five, four, three, two, one…_

 _The car came to a slow squeaky halt bouncing slightly as the doors opened._

 _"Savannah?"_

 _He felt strong arms around his as he was pushed out of the elevator._

 _"What took you guys so long? We have work to do."_

 _"No! No, you're not supposed to be here."_

 _"Bring him HERE!"_

 _He knew that voice, deep, taunting and evil like…no…it can't be…he's dead…he's…don't touch me, don't!"_

 _"Man up, boy! Look up to the sky!"_

 **Atlanta General Hospital – Morning –**

Fran rushed through the main entrance nearly running as she rushed toward the elevators. Dave struggled to keep up with her as he carried her large tote bag on his shoulder. She refused to go to the hotel insisting instead on coming directly to the hospital from the airport.

"Bella…"

"I know. I know I'm fine."

The elevator pinged and the two stepped inside. She was shaking and her heart was beating a mile a minute. As the car ascended she grabbed Dave's arm and held on for dear life.

"It's going to be okay. He's alive and as soon as the doctors say it's okay, we're bringing him home."

"Six months. My god, Dave what has happened to my boy in those six months?"

"I don't know but whatever it was he survived. He's a fighter and he's going to keep fighting until he comes all the way back to us."

"Thank you, my love."

"For what?"

"For keeping your promise. For bringing my son back to me."

Dave wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his side. He knew it had nothing to do with anything he had done. It was nothing short of a miracle. He dreaded her reaction to her son's condition and he knew they'd need another miracle and soon.

 **Atlanta Police Department –**

Savannah had been a guest of the Atlanta Police Department for two days now. She had no idea what had happened to Marcos. It was up to Hamilton and she had no idea if he would stick around or return to New York.

Her mentor and former lover was a survivor and was not about to go down without a fight. The three of them had discussed things and all of them knew the rules. No talking and no betraying each other and no witnesses. Derek was a witness now and it was only a matter of time before all that they had done would begin to unravel.

Savannah glanced at the clock on the wall over the door. It had been fifteen minutes since she'd been brought into the room. All she was told was that she had a visitor. She hoped desperately that is was Hamilton. She needed to see him and for him to reassure her that things would be taken care of.

The door opened. It wasn't Hamilton and her heart dropped when Agent Aaron Hotchner stepped through the door closing it behind him.

"Savannah. You're in a lot of trouble. You do know that, don't you?"

"You do believe in getting right to the point, don't you?"

"Derek's running out of time and you are going to tell me everything you and your friend did to him and you're going to tell me now."

"I didn't do anything to Derek that he didn't want done."

"You kidnapped him. You drugged him…"

"Is that what he told you?"

"You know he can't tell me!"

"Then what do you want from me? I moved to Atlanta, Derek followed me here because he loves me."

"You know that's not true. Derek would never leave Penelope or his family."

"Really? Do you honestly believe that he could be happy with some- _thing_ like Penelope Garcia?"

"He was happy, they are expecting a child and you stole his life! If you really love him, then tell me right now how to help him."

"You really want to know how to help him?"

"Yes."

"Then let him go, let me go. Let us go on with our lives. He's happy here, this is where he belongs now."

Hotch felt his blood boiling. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the arrogant, over confident woman on the other side of the table. There was no use she wasn't going to help.

Savannah sat back feeling victorious as Hotch stood and headed toward the door.

"Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch turned to face Savannah.

"What is it?"

"Do you know why I did what I did?"

"Why?"

"Because Derek needed to learn what happens when someone tells me, no."

 **Atlanta General Hospital –**

"He looks so thin."

"He's in bed, how can you tell?"

"A mother knows. He looks like he's been through hell and back."

"Well if I know my wife, you'll be one of the reasons, he survives this nightmare."

"I can't believe that witch did this! If I could just get five minutes with her…"

"Bella, you're going to have to stand in line. We all want a minute with that wretch."

 **Atlanta Police Department –**

"You know you'll kill him if you try to make him remember."

His visit to Savannah had been an epic fail. She'd rather see Morgan die than tell them what they needed to know to save his life. Now Hotch sat across from Marcos Sevilla, the man who may very well be Morgan's last hope.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. We made sure that if he managed to get away from us, he'd die before he could spill his guts."

"There's always an anecdote."

"Are you sure?"

"It's all about power. Right now you have the power."

"Yes I do, don't I?"

"So why don't you use that power to help yourself. Besides, you can't help your wife and kids sitting behind bars for the rest of your life, now can you?"

Hotch watched as the smug smirk on Marcos' face melted. Family was everything to Marcos it was all he had. But he'd sworn an oath to Hamilton and Savannah, an oath of silence and of loyalty. Loyalty was his power and he knew what Hamilton would do to anyone who betrayed him.

 **Atlanta General Hospital –**

Fran watched her son as he slept. It was a fitful sleep but she didn't want to wake him, after all she was a stranger to him now. After his disappearance, she'd wondered if she would ever see him again. Dave's call announcing that her son was alive was almost unbelievable.

Her joy was quickly dashed as Dave explained the few details that they'd been given. Savannah had managed to kidnap him, brainwash him and force him to stay with her for over six months. Meanwhile, Penelope and the rest of them were barely hanging onto their sanity as they searched and prayed for his return.

Derek opened his eyes. He watched as the older woman nearly jumped out of her seat. He'd never seen her before but oddly he felt comfortable with her in the room.

"Hello…"

Derek pulled himself up in bed slightly.

"H-Hello?"

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no. It's seems like all I've been doing is sleeping."

Fran sat there with a small smile not quite sure where to take the conversation from here.

"Are you a doctor? Let me guess, a shrink, right?"

"No I'm neither."

"Then who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Fran, Fran Morgan…your mother."

"Please don't tell me you're in on this…this…conspiracy…I can't take anymore of this. Please just let me go home."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Derek."

"It's Darren. My name is Darren."

Fran exhaled holding back her emotions with all of her strength.

"I can't imagine what must be going through your head right now, but I'd like to show you something."

Derek watched as Fran reached down and pulled a canvas bag from the side of her chair. Carefully, she pulled a large weathered book out and set the bag on the floor. He could tell that it was overflowing, stuffed with pictures and papers and perhaps answers.

Fran ran her hand lightly over the album before opening it. Then without saying another word she opened it pulling out a picture.

"Here."

Fran handed Derek a picture. The edges of the paper had turned brown with age. Reluctantly, he took the picture from her as he watched her wait for his eyes to fall upon the page.

"This is your family." She began. "The man is your father, Hank…"

"No." He shook his head.

"The two girls are your sisters, Sarah and Desiree…" She continued.

"Please stop…"

"And the handsome young man in the middle…that's you, Derek."

Derek pushed the picture toward her as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, that's not me!"

Fran knew he'd want to deny it so she pulled another picture from the album and laid it in front of him.

"That's you. You were quite the athlete. You even won a scholarship to play football…"

"I-I don't understand…I-I…"

"I know you don't understand but you will, okay Baby Boy, you will. Just…"

Derek grimaced and doubled over in pain. Fran jumped to her feet and placed a light hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?"

Derek moaned as a wave of excruciating pain hit him like a freight train.

"Derek!"

"Pain! It hurts…Ah!"

Fran quickly pushed the call button. She noticed him grabbing his stomach as he moaned lowly closing his eyes tightly.

"Breathe! Come on breathe. The nurse will be in shortly."

"What's happening? I've never been sick before."

"You've had your share of sickness and bumps and bruises."

"Ah!"

"I'll tell you all about it when you get better."

Hamilton pulled into an empty space and turned off the engine. He hadn't quite decided how he was going to end his little problem but what he did know was that he had to be careful.

Fran couldn't watch him in pain any longer. She checked the clock on the wall and she knew it had only been a minute since she'd pushed the button, but this was her son lying in that bed. She couldn't just stand and watch him suffer any longer.

"I'm going to get the nurse, hold on, just hold on."

Derek shook his head as Fran headed toward the door.

Fran rushed from the room looking wildly around for a nurse.

There was a young woman sitting alone writing notes in a chart.

"Excuse me, but my son…"

"Morgan, right?"

"Yes, yes, please he's in a lot of pain!"

"I was just headed that way. We were expecting this."

"What?"

"He's going through withdrawals, this is just the beginning I'm afraid."

"Oh my god. Yes, of course…"

"Let me just grab his chart and something for pain and I'll be right in."

"Thank you."

Hamilton confidently strolled through the door. He felt comfortable amidst the busyness and frantic goings on of the hospital at midday. No one noticed him or his intentions and it was then that he appreciated his patient disposition.

He looked around the waiting room, grabbed an old dated magazine and found a seat near the furthest corner of the room and waited.


	16. Chapter 16

**Atlanta General – Evening -**

He was alone and for that he was grateful. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep since the woman Fran, had visited him. The pain in his gut had subsided to a dull roar and his chest and abdomen felt as if a fire had just been put out but the embers were still smoldering.

He felt miserable but he relished in the quiet and the solitude. He didn't want to see anyone or hear stories of a childhood he didn't remember. His mind was a jumbled mess and still no one would tell him anything about Savannah. He hated hospitals, the narrow bed and the tasteless food was unbearable.

The clock on the wall said, six twenty-seven and his growling stomach confirmed the fact that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He needed to stretch, to stand to run. Slowly, he sat up on the edge of the bed. He tried his legs and as his feet hit the cold tile floor he felt a surge of energy and determination to get out of the gray room and out into the light.

Penelope hadn't been back in Derek's room since he'd collapsed on the floor of his hospital room. The sight of him seizing stiffly before her was something she never hoped to see again. Now she sat alone in a small conference room two floors down. The hospital had generously given the team the space to gather without being disturbed. A detective had kindly brought her computer over from the police station and now here she sat doing what she'd grown accustomed to doing for the past six months…looking for Derek.

"Needs some help?"

Sheldon stepped through the door setting the worn backpack on the table next to her and sat without waiting for a response. She watched as he removed the laptop and waited as it powered up.

"Uh okay…sure."

"Alright then."

"I thought you worked construction with Derek."

"Well, that's a story for another time. Right now we have to help Derek and I think you could use some company, am I right?"

Penelope smiled and watched Sheldon's programs light up the screen.

"Wow!"

There were only a handful of people who had the operating systems that she saw racing across his screen. He turned and smiled at her.

"What?"

"Impressive. What are you, construction worker by day, computer geek by night?"

"Something like that." He giggled. "Now, bring me up to speed."

 **Dell's Bells Deli –**

Dave watched Fran as she idly pushed her food around her plate. She'd barely eaten a thing and he was worried. It had taken quite a lot of convincing to get her to leave while Derek slept. Now the deli across the street had become a makeshift refuge for them both.

"More coffee?"

Fran never responded but Dave looked up into the waitress's eyes and nodded affirmatively.

"Bella?"

Fran looked up at Dave then the waitress.

"Oh, yes please."

The young woman filled both of their mugs and without another word turned and walked toward the counter.

"He's going to be all right. You did the right thing bringing the photos."

"I don't know. I mean he wasn't ready to see the truth. He wasn't ready now I may have made things worse."

"You did what you thought was best. He's your son and soon he'll remember, he'll remember everything."

"If he survives. I told you what the doctor said. The withdrawal is going to be pretty rough on him. Just like anyone who goes through withdrawal."

"Derek is strong, you know that. He's been through a lot and he's always come out okay."

"I hear you but this…this is something…it may be too much. In all my years of nursing, I've never seen anything like it."

Dave placed his hands on top of hers as she sat staring into space.

"Your son has held on for this long and he's not going to give up now."

 **Atlanta General Hospital –**

Penelope and Sheldon had spent over an hour reviewing her searches and starting new ones. Each one had led to dead end after dead end but it was good to have a pair of fresh eyes. It was Sheldon's fresh eyes that gave her the first ray of hope in months.

"I think I found something!"

"What?"

"Damn, I know who did this!"

Hotch rushed through the crowded hospital lobby. He'd struck out with Savannah and Marcos and he dreaded coming back with no more answers than when he'd left. The two had been calm, cool and collected confident that the other would not rat the other out.

To make matters worse, Hotch had received a heated phone call from the bureau chief that demanded his immediate attention.

"STOP what you're doing! Right now!"

Both Sheldon and Penelope looked wide-eyed toward the door. Hotch burst inside in a huff slamming the door loudly behind him.

"What's going on, Hotch?"

"Sheldon Rice, you're under arrest!"

Sheldon slowly raised his hands off the keyboard. Penelope watched dumbfounded as Hotch pulled his handcuffs from his pocket and headed toward the two.

"Hotch, what's going on?"

"I-I can explain…" Sheldon pleaded.

"You had an agreement with the federal government…"

"But…but you don't understand!"

Sheldon grimaced as the cuffs tightened around his wrists.

"Please he was helping me search for…"

"I found something!"

"I think I know who did this!"

Hamilton smiled as he watched Derek moving slowly down the hallway. He didn't expect it would be this easy. In fact, he'd mentally prepared himself for a long night in the waiting room.

Derek stopped in front of the elevator. There were several others, medical staff, patients and visitors waiting eagerly to use the elevators as well. Hamilton quietly slipped into the crowd behind his prey.

Fran and Dave walked through the hospital entrnce hand-in-hand. They both needed the time together and if only for a moment the two had managed to take the other's mind away from what faced them when they returned.

The elevator door pinged and opened. Hamilton Porter slipped to the back of the car while Derek, ever the gentleman helped an elderly woman inside. Floor by floor the elevator stopped until it was just Derek and Hamilton left. Derek exhaled as the door closed. He relished the extra space and quiet. He wanted to go home. It seemed like ages since he'd been in his own house.

"A little late for a run isn't it?" Hamilton asked.

"It's never too late for a run."

Then without protest, Derek watched as Hamilton pushed the button that would send the elevator to the roof.

"Good boy, that's a verrrryyyy good boy."

Dave knew immediately that something was wrong as soon as he and Fran walked through the door. The fact that Derek had not beeb in his room when they stopped by before joining the others didn't help matters.

"What's going on in here?" Dave began.

Fran looked around the room. She expected to see Derek.

"Where's Derek?"

"He's in his room, why?" Penelope's voice trembled.

"No he's not. We were just there."

Dave shot a worried glance at Hotch.

"I'll go check with the nurses."

JJ rushed out the door while the others silently tried not to think the worst.

"Hotch what's going on? Why is he cuffed?"

"Please Agent Hotchner…"

Sheldon interrupted before Hotch could speak.

"I know who did this! I can help you find him and if he's still the man I think he is, he's close, very close!"

"I can't lose him…not again!"

Reluctantly, Hotch released Sheldon from his cuffs.

"After this is over, these go back on."

"If it saves Derek, I'll put them on myself." Sheldon responded.

Hamilton pushed Derek through the door and onto the roof. The fact that it was cold and he was barefoot didn't seem to phase him at all. Derek stared quietly into space while Hamilton smugly paced a small circle around him.

"You have been a problem since day one. I tried to tell Savannah that you weren't worth it but she insisted."

Derek remained still and silent.

 _"Happy Birthday, Baby Boy!"_

 _She smiled as he pulled her against his body. Their lips met in a soft warm kiss. He loved her, more than he ever thought possible. He'd told her over and over that he didn't like surprises…didn't want a fuss made over his birthday._

"Savannah is very unhappy with you, Darren. You had one job and one job only!"

"Stop…talking…"

Hamilton was surprised to hear him speak. That wasn't a part of the program. Things were worse than he'd imagined. Savannah hadn't been forthcoming on just how bad things had gotten

"What did you say?"

Derek closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Stop…talking…"

Hamilton stopped in front of the man who'd fought him longer and harder than anyone ever had before.

"Do you remember what I told you I would do if you disobeyed me, if you kept fighting me? Do you, Darren?"

"Derek."

"What did you say?"

Hamilton pulled a long thin knife from his pocket and released the blade from the handle.

"My…name…is…Derek!"


	17. Chapter 17

"My name is Derek!" He repeated. "Derek…Mo-Morgan."

The sight of the knife now pressing against his stomach didn't register. His mind began to become crowded with thoughts that made no sense yet he knew that they belonged to another life…his life…and so he spoke again even as Hamilton pressed the knife against him urging him to comply and to be silent.

"You've been a bad, boy… _Derek_! You've ruined all of our plans with your insistence on having the last word!"

 _She smiled as she looked deep into his eyes. "I want some grandbabies."_

 _"Come on, Ma, stop."_

 _"Come home to me…I'll leave a light on…"_

Hamilton watched as Derek's face changed from the glassy-eyed subject that he'd tormented for the last six months to a man that was still struggling, still strong and still determined not to be taken by force.

Reid stood in the hospital's security office watching the coming and goings in every corridor in every building, every lot and hidden place in the hospital. The others had been sent in opposite directions in search of their friend.

"Stop! Right there!"

Reid pointed to a familiar sight on the far left monitor. The officer complied enhancing the picture, drawing it closer into view as Reid pulled his phone from his belt.

"Hotch! He's on the roof!"

Hotch looked at Rossi as he frantically pressed the elevator button.

"We're headed there now. Call the others."

"Okay, and Hotch…"

"Yeah, Reid."

"He's not alone."

Finally aware of the knife pressed against him Derek took a step back and slowly raised his hands.

"You know what happens now, right?" Hamilton asked.

"You can't. I won't let you."

"I told you I have friends watching her. I told you what I would do to her if you didn't behave, remember?"

"Stop talking!"

 _"Bring him to me! He's got to learn…"_

Derek took another step back away from Hamilton as he tried to clear his head.

"I'm a man of my word, _Derek_."

 _"I always did love that mouth. I said, bring him to me!"_

Derek took another step back bumping against the concrete wall.

"It's time Derek." Hamilton followed him taking a step toward him. "It's time to end this."

Derek glanced quickly over the wall. Everything seemed so small, so far away.

"That's it. Jump!"

"No!"

"It's the only way to save her now. Jump!"

Hotch felt a sense of dread as the elevator seemed to creep slowly up to the roof.

"Easy, Aaron. We'll get there."

"I hope you're right. If we don't we'll lose more than just Derek, we'll lose Penelope too."

"And the baby." Rossi added.

"What's your name?"

Derek felt the sharp blade against his body.

 _"I love you, Baby Boy! Come home…come home!"_

"I…said…what's…your…NAME!"

Hamilton didn't see it coming. He knew his prey was still fighting, but he foolishly thought he was still in control so when he felt the heavy fist slam against his face he was caught off guard. He managed to take a swing with the knife before his body crashed to the ground.

"My name is Derek!"

Hamilton looked up at the man standing over him. His aging body tried in vain to roll away but the much younger man above him was too fast. Derek now on his knees straddled the man sending his fist crashing into the man's face again, and again.

"My name…"

…and again.

"Is…"

…and again.

"Derek…"

"MORGAN!" Hotch yelled.

He heard the door burst open but he didn't care, he wasn't listening he wanted the old man dead…he deserved to be dead.

"Morgan, let him go."

"My name is Derek Morgan."

"I know, I know, just let him go." Hotch pleaded. "He'll pay for what he's done."

"My name is Derek Mor-Morgan."

He felt arms around his body holding him still and trying desperately to pull him away. Reid, JJ and Rossi rushed through the door guns drawn and headed quickly toward the others. Hamilton with the knife still in his hand moaned struggling to his knees.

"Give me a reason to blow your head off!" Dave threatened.

"Put it down! NOW!" Reid demanded.

Hamilton didn't do surrender and he wasn't going to be taken either. So knowing full well that this could be the end, he lunged toward Derek with the knife.

The sound of gunfire seemed to bring everything to a sudden halt. Hamilton looked at Derek with a wicked smile just before his body slammed against the pavement.

"My name…my name…is…"

"Hotch, he's bleeding! Morgan, he's bleeding!"

 **JFK Airport – New York – Evening –**

Most people didn't like flying at night but Evelyn Porter loved the quiet of the large airport. She hadn't planned on leaving town but an earlier phone call made it necessary to pack a bag and head to Atlanta, Georgia.

Evelyn Porter had had enough of her husband's philandering ways. She had been more than patient and he'd taken advantage of that for far too long. Marcos had used his one phone call to contact her and for that she would reward him handsomely.

Marcos was the poster child for loyalty and had kept her abreast of her husband's dirty deeds for the last twenty years. Of course she had made it worth his while by supplementing his income and making sure his family was well taken care of.

Now it seemed as if her dear husband had gotten himself into a bit of a fix, one he would not be able to get himself out of. As she buckled her seat belt, she relished the thought of the look on his face when he realized that he had problems much bigger than what the law had in store for him.

 **Atlanta General Hospital – 2 hours later…**

The waiting room was eerily quiet there were no sounds except the occasional whimper coming from Penelope who sat in a far corner being held tightly in JJ's arms.

"The doctors said that he's going to be fine. It was just a flesh wound."

"I know but what about his mind, JJ? He's so confused and messed up and they still don't know what the lasting affects will be."

"Derek is strong, the strongest person I know. Our team will find out what they did and when we do, we'll help the doctors make him better."

"You don't know that, nobody knows that."

JJ pulled her friend tighter. Penelope was right, she didn't know. No one knew if Derek would ever be the same again.

Sheldon looked up from his computer. He felt like an outsider and he envied the others' closeness. He'd never had anything like that. It had always been just him and his mother and now as he watched he realized that it hadn't been enough.

"Thank you."

Sheldon looked up at the man who'd arrested him hours earlier. There was so much more he needed to share about the man who'd done the unthinkable to Derek. He knew most likely his life as he knew it would end tonight and so he braced himself for what would come next.

"But I didn't do anything."

"You helped save Derek's life. So, thank you."

"I guess it's time, right?"

"Time?"

"Time for me to go to jail."

Sheldon slowly stood and held his arms out to be cuffed.

"It seems the government is willing to overlook your, _transgressions_ in light of the fact that you just saved one of its agents and the fact that you are vital in his recovery."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, don't get too excited. You'll still be monitored from time to time just to make sure you haven't returned to your former ways."

"Trust me, Agent Hotchner, I'll never, ever do that again."

"Good. Now, why don't you take a break you've been at it for hours now."

"Yes, yes sir. Thank you, thank you so much!"

Sheldon hurried from the room, delirious at the thought of being free. He was hungry and realized that he hadn't eaten all day. But before he headed in a search for food, he had one stop to make to take care of some unfinished business.

Hamilton had been lucky, luckier than he deserved. He'd literally dodged the bullet by escaping with a minor flesh wound. His wrists were handcuffed to he bed but he knew that in spite of his current situation he still held the power and without his help, Derek Morgan would die at his own hands. So, with that thought in mind Hamilton smiled, closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

He'd often dreamed of this moment, an opportunity to say everything that had gone unsaid his entire life. He and his mother had been outcast, treated like yesterday's garbage and he never knew why.

He loved his mother and she loved him, sacrificing her own dreams to raise him alone the best she could. Her family had turned their backs on them refusing to help while Sheldon and his mother struggled. Sheldon had used their rejection as his motivation to excel graduating first in his class and doing all he could to make his mother's life easier.

She was so proud and she told him that every chance she got. He'd fancied himself a modern day Robin Hood and when he got caught it gave his estranged relatives more impetus to ridicule and remind his mother that her son was just like her, a disappointment and a failure just as they had always expected.

His hand was shaking as he placed it on the door. Now was the time to finally have his say so he pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

Hamilton had always been a light sleeper and with his shoulder throbbing and the bed not to his standards he heard the door open immediately. It had been years since he'd seen him. He was still the same scrawny disheveled kid he'd always been.

Sheldon watched as the arrogant vile man in the bed smirked at him. He hadn't changed at all. So, with a deep breath in and out he approached the bed.

"Hello, Uncle."


	18. Chapter 18

**Atlanta General Hospital – Evening –**

"You can see him now."

Penelope stepped toward the doorway where the small petite older woman stood. It seemed like hours since the initial report that Derek's injuries were not life threatening.

"Thank you doctor…for everything."

The other woman nodded and turned to leave. Penelope hurried out of the waiting room without much thought of her friends that had been waiting with her. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face them.

"Now what?"

Fran and Dave approached her both wrapping their arms around her.

"Now you go see your husband." Fran answered.

"But what if he still doesn't remember me?"

Dave glanced at Fran then back at Penelope.

"Then you start with, hello."

 **Hamilton's Room –**

"Of all the places you could have ended up, you chose Atlanta."

"So."

"I bet you took great pride helping the FBI bring me down."

Sheldon stepped closer, close enough to see the smug arrogant look in the older man's eyes.

"It doesn't change anything, you know." Hamilton continued.

"You know, there's one thing I never understood growing up."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Why you and my aunt hated me and my mother so much. How could Aunt Evelyn hate her own flesh and blood? My mother and I struggled while the two of you lived in the lap of luxury."

"What, you thought because we did well for ourselves, we owed you something?"

"You could have helped!"

"You could have helped yourselves!"

The sound of his own laugh was unfamiliar as Sheldon tried hard to believe that the monster before him was human.

"Yeah, well who's going to help you now? You're going to jail and I'm going to make sure I'm sitting front row center when the judge throws the book at you!"

"Please don't give me any of your self-righteous horse shit! If it wasn't for a sympathetic judge, you'd be sitting in a jail cell yourself right now."

"I didn't kidnap, torture and brainwash anybody…"

"No you just stole millions of dollars and …"

"I took back money from crooked businessmen who'd stolen it from innocent people!"

"Ah, yes that's right…a modern day Robin Hood. Well forgive me if I don't bow down and kiss your feet!"

"What I did was wrong, I admit that. But you, what you did to Derek was despicable and I hope you rot in hell along with that royal bitch, Savannah."

"My reach goes further than you know and even if I do go to jail, your friend will still die!"

"I'll find out what you did! I'll find a way to save Derek."

"Are you sure about that? You're a loser, Sheldon, a pitiful, worthless loser!"

"You're going to pay, mark my word. You've made a career of destroying lives."

Hamilton exhaled and smiled into the delusional face of the younger man.

"It was nice seeing you again, _nephew_. Now, I'm really tired and I think I'm going to take a nap now.

Sheldon turned his back to the man and headed toward the door. Before leaving he turned to face Hamilton one last time.

"Good seeing you too, _uncle._ "

Just before Sheldon stepped out of the room, Hamilton spoke again.

"Oh, by the way, Sheldon…"

"What do you want?"

"I'm not your uncle."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not your uncle…I'm your father."

With that Hamilton, smiled taking great joy in the shocked silence of the young man and without another word he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

 **Derek's Room –**

Derek watched the three of them walk into the room. Fran, Dave and Penelope smiled apprehensively as they drew closer.

"Hello Handsome."

She saw the initial confusion at the nickname then the awareness that this was just the beginning of a long road home.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that…"

"No, no it's okay, it's okay."

Even beyond her tear-stained eyes she was beautiful. His mother… _Fran_ leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. It seemed so odd to have the three of them here with him now. Things were cloudy but he wanted to remember, he needed to remember.

"How you feeling, kid?"

"Dave…"

Derek looked back and forth at each of them.

"Fran, I'm sorry…Ma…"

Fran's tears began to run down her face.

"Penelope…my Baby Girl, right?"

Her tears began to flow again.

"Right, your Baby Girl."

Penelope stepped closer taking his hand with one of hers while gently touching the side of his face with the other. She was afraid to think that he was just a dream. Her touch confirmed that he indeed was real.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment fighting the effects of his withdrawal and the pain medication that was forcing his body to relax. He wanted to stay awake as long as possible but he was losing the battle.

"I'm sorry…my mind is so jumbled, so many crazy thoughts…I don't know what is real or what is a lie…"

"Give it time, Baby Boy, it'll all clear up with time, I promise."

"Savannah…"

Penelope's heart broke at the mention of the woman's name. She didn't want him to see her disappointment.

"She…she did this to me?"

"Yes." Fran answered. "She did this."

"But why? Why would she do this? We had a life, she loved me…no wait…that's not right…it was all a lie."

"D-Derek…she can't hurt you any more, none of them can. You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

Penelope felt him squeeze her hand and then as if for the first time, he looked at her belly. Fran and Dave noticed the tears welling in his eyes as Derek's expression changed to shocked amazement.

"Baby." His voice quivered. "We're having a…baby."

Slowly he pulled his hand from hers placing it lightly on her stomach. Penelope smiled placing her hand on his.

"That's right, we're having a baby."

"I missed everything…I missed…why did she do this? I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"It's not your fault, Derek…"

"No…I should have fought harder. I tried…I tried…I…my name is Derek…Derek Morgan…"

Before he could finish and before any of them could convince him that he wasn't to blame he was asleep. Dave wrapped his arms around Fran's shoulders not sure what any of them could do to give him his life back. The silence was a loud presence in the room screaming mockingly and assuring them that there was absolutely nothing they could do…nothing at all.

 **Hamilton's Room –**

Evelyn Porter stared at her husband through the large window. She was amazed at how he was able to sleep so peacefully seemingly unaffected by the trouble he was in or at the damage he had caused in so many lives.

In the almost thirty years of marriage he still hadn't learned that she wasn't a woman to be trifled with. She'd pretended not to know about the other women and the other children that he'd sired then done away with. She'd longed for love even if it meant buying it but no matter how much she had indulged the handsome playboy, he still didn't love her and the one thing he should have given her as payment for her kindness he gave instead to others.

She'd lost count and she'd grown numb and deaf to the rumors of his affairs with students and even her sister had done the unthinkable with the man who had held such promise for her life. She'd had enough and he was going to jail but not before she punished him and when she was done he'd long for a filthy lonely jail cell.

Evelyn wanted to be happy, she deserved to be happy and she had earned everything that she had paid handsomely for. So as she slowly took in a deep breath to steady her nerves she pushed the door open to pay her worthless, arrogant husband one last visit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Nominations for the 2017 Profilers Choice Awards are now open! Deadline for nominations is December 31, 2017. For more information go to: topic/206901/167142596/1/Profiler-s-Choice-Awards-2017**

 ***CM***

 **Atlanta General Hospital –**

"Wake up, Hamilton, since when have you been a sound sleeper?"

"Evelyn, darling. He replied still with his eyes closed.

"The least you can do is open your eyes."

Hamilton complied opening his eyes and giving her one of his toothy smiles. The Calvary, he thought as he watched her come closer. She'd always been a desperate pushover, clueless to his scandalous dealings and extramarital trysts. She'd take care of everything, just like always.

"You came, how sweet of you."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"How did you find out?"

"Don't trouble yourself with the how's and why's of my visit, _husband._ "

"Listen, I'm in a little bit of a jam here. Call Harry and have him fly down and take care of this! They'll be discharging me in a day or so and I really don't want to spend a moment in…"

"Really, Hamilton? When this gets out, Harry will be far too busy protecting my good name to worry about you. Besides, I'm just as much a victim here as the poor Agent Morgan!"

"But…"

"I won't allow your mess to sully my name and reputation. _My attorney_ will be building a case for the poor grieving wife…"

"Grieving?"

"Yes, grieving."

Then Hamilton saw the broad, confident smile spread across his wife's face. He'd only seen it a few times over the years and it always meant trouble for him. No one knew his wife like he did. She wasn't the sweet, innocent and demure socialite that everyone assumed she was. Evelyn LeBlanc was quite the opposite, quite the opposite indeed.

"But…but I'm your husband, you can't leave me hanging!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the county will assign one of its over-worked and inexperienced public defenders to handle your case."

"You can't due this! Please! I can explain everything! I love you, Evelyn!"

Evelyn snickered basking in a moment of sweet awareness.

"You know, the times you've said you loved me over the course of our marriage, I can count on both hands and you know what?"

"What?"

"It was only when you needed something. I didn't believe it then and I damn sure don't believe it now!"

"Don't do this Evelyn! You have to get me out of this! I promise I'll do better, we can work on our marriage, take a second honeymoon and…"

"If I'm not mistaken your third child was conceived on our honeymoon!"

Deflated Hamilton allowed his body to flop against the pillows and without another word he watched his wife saunter toward the door. Before leaving Evelyn turned to face her husband.

"Goodbye, Hamilton."

Morgan woke and found himself alone, gloriously alone. His family had allowed him peace and solitude to sleep without being under their watchful, worried and teary eyes and for that he was thankful. It felt like a dagger in his already pain wrecked body every time he looked in their eyes and every time he saw Penelope's hand on her swollen belly.

It was hard to believe the he'd been gone for six, almost seven months now. Penelope had been pregnant all that time and if they had not found him on a fluke, he'd still be lost to them.

Savannah, Marcos and the doctor were confident that they had won and even now, still struggling Derek wasn't sure that they hadn't. He wanted his life back the way it was before he'd been snatched away. Now he had to keep fighting, and he had to hold on until he was able to drag his tired mind and spirit home to where he really belonged.

Morgan stood watching the older man as he slept. Hamilton opened his eyes and smiled at Derek with no fright or surprise as if he'd been expecting him to pay him a visit. Watching Hamilton pull himself up in bed made Derek regret not taking his life on the roof.

"Nice seeing you again, Darren…oops, I'm sorry, Derek."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you do this to me?"

Morgan couldn't stand the sound of the chuckle that fell from the older man's mouth.

"Come on, Derek. You can do better than that! Why?"

"You kidnapped me, drugged me and tortured me. Then you brainwashed me for what? Savannah? Does she mean that much to you?"

"Let's just say, I owe her."

Derek closed his eyes for a second and as he clinched his fist at his sides he strained against his desire to ram his fist down the man's throat.

"You…you owe her? What do you owe her?"

"That's nothing for you to worry yourself about now."

"I should have killed you on that roof!"

"You couldn't. Yes, yes you wanted to but it's not who you are. I, more than anyone knows that."

"You don't know that and you don't know me."

"Oh, but I do! I know you Derek and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I broke you and then I made you over again! No matter how hard you fight, you're Darren Matthews now."

"I am not, Darren…"

"YES, yes you are! Derek Morgan is dead! He died the moment we grabbed you from that market parking lot and threw you in the back of that van."

"No, that's a lie!"

"It's the truth. Don't you remember what happened and what I promised I would do if you didn't behave?"

"No, stop talking!"

"You're Darren! You're Savannah's husband and you love her! Your job is to make her happy or…"

Hamilton watched as Derek grimaced and held his hands tightly over his ears denying the words that he was hearing.

"NO! My name…"

"Savannah is very upset, you've failed her and you know what happens if you fail her, don't you Darren?"

Derek shook his head as he slowly looked at Hamilton.

"Y-Yes."

"Tell me, what happens if you make her unhappy, Darren?"

"I…die…"

"And how do you die, Darren?"

"I kill myself."

"Good…verrrryyyy good."

Dr. Flores had asked to meet with Morgan's family and friends to give them an update. The group had virtually set up camp bouncing back and forth from her patient's room, the waiting room and the small room she'd managed to reserve for them to work from.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to us doctor." Hotch began.

"It's my pleasure but I'm afraid I don't have good news."

Penelope grabbed Fran's hand and held it tight. Reid and JJ shot glances at each other while Dave placed a firm hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Please tell us what's happening with my husband."

"The little good news is that the drug level in his system is decreasing slightly." She began. "The bad news is that the effects are doing a lot of damage that his immune system is having a hard time fighting."

"Which means it's causing new problems." Reid interrupted.

"New problems that his body may be too weak to fight if we don't get ahead of this."

"What's next?" Fran asked.

"If we can find an anecdote within the next twenty-four hours then we can neutralize the remaining drugs and begin hopefully reversing some of the physical damage and use some conventional methods to help his body fight and get stronger. But…"

"But what?" JJ asked.

"If he gets an infection before we find an anecdote I'm afraid we'll lose him, he's too weak to fight it off."

"Oh my god. It just keeps getting worse." I can't lose him not after everything that's happened."

Fran wrapped her arm around Penelope's shoulder and pulled her close. The two of them cried together silently as the doctor continued.

"Don't give up hope, please. He's a fighter and even though he's in a lot of pain he's fighting. He wants to get out of bed and walk around but we need him to stay in bed and save his strength…he's going to need it."

"What can we do, doctor?" Sheldon asked.

Dr. Flores stood and looked at each person before responding to Sheldon's question.

"I hear you're quite a computer whiz."

"I know my way around cyberspace."

"Then keep looking. If you can find something, anything that can tell us what Dr. Hamilton did to your friend then he'll have a fighting chance of beating this thing."

"Don't worry, the last thing I'd ever do is stop looking. You can count on that."

Morgan slowly made his way back to his room stopping every few steps to lean against the walls to ride out the waves of pain. His body was betraying him but the fact that he was able to see Hamilton face-to-face gave him enough strength to make it back.

Just as he pulled his weak body into bed the door opened and his family and friends filled the room.

"Derek Morgan what were you doing out of bed?"

He tried to smile at Fran but she was insisting on an answer to her question.

"I want out of here." He said weakly.

"You have to get stronger before you get out of here."

"I know it's hard Handsome, but we need you to be patient, okay? Let the doctors do their job."

"The doctors? They don't know how to help me! I want to go home, I hate hospitals!"

Sheldon quickly stepped forward and placed a light hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, listen between me and your beautiful bride here, we're doing everything we can to find some answers, just hang in there."

Derek looked over the faces in the room. He knew that everyone was doing all they could, including the doctors. He immediately felt bad for his outburst.

"Yeah I know, I know…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Hotch began. "We're not giving up so you can't either."

"I take it Savannah and her friend didn't tell you anything?"

"No, but we still haven't talked to Hamilton."

Hotch's comment was interrupted by the appearance of Dr. Flores. Dave was the first to speak.

"Hey Doc, we were just bringing our patient up to speed."

"Well, I'm afraid I have some more bad news."

"What is it?"

"It's about Dr. Hamilton."

"What about him?" Hotch asked.

"He was just found dead in his room."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Nominations for this year's PCA's are still open! Please support the amazing authors who have dedicated their time and talents to write the awesome stories found here on fan . Deadline for this year's nominations is** **December 31st at 11:59 pm EDT.**

 **To ALL of you who have supported me by reading and reviewing my stories, I thank you so much!**

 **topic/206901/167142596/1/Profiler-s-Choice-Awards-2017**

 ****CM****

"Dead? How?"

Hotch took a few steps toward the doctor.

"We're not sure. We've notified the police and they'll be here any moment now."

Hotch and the others looked at Derek. None of them wanted to ask the question. It _was_ possible after all he'd been through. He hadn't been himself…hadn't been himself for months.

Penelope watched the others and saw the questions and assumptions in their eyes. She pushed her own questions and assumptions from her mind as she struggled to make sense of this latest development. He wouldn't, he couldn't but he wasn't Derek-not really…not yet.

"They'll have questions."

Dr. Flores had seen Derek leaving Hamilton's room a few minutes earlier. She stared at him waiting for him to look up and meet her glare. When he did she saw something, what she didn't know.

 _He wasn't going to be taken again. He wasn't going to be hurt, drugged or…touched…again. He wanted to go home, his real home. Slowly he took a step toward the man who had nearly destroyed him as his mind took him back to a place he wanted to forget._

 _Derek could feel the man's hands snake around his neck, squeezing and cutting off his air supply. His struggle against the restraints around his wrists began to slow and he could feel himself fading. Just before his eyes closed the man released the grip around his neck. Then he laughed. It wasn't funny, not funny at all._

 _"I like you, Darren; I can call you Darren, can't I? My friend wants to spend some time with you. You'll like him, his name is Carl…"_

 _Derek took another step toward the bed. This time Derek smiled, a blank sickly smile and reached for the pillow under Hamilton's head._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Hamilton's eyes widened in fear._

 _"I'm going home."_

"Doctor…" Sheldon began. "Can I see him?"

Derek was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Sheldon's voice.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. The police have asked that we not let anyone into the room until they arrive."

"I see. It's just that…"

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

Penelope had been standing at Derek's bedside but now all she wanted to do was run. As if he'd read her mind he grabbed her hand in desperation just as she'd taken her first step away from him. The others noticed but remained silent.

"Please, don't leave."

Penelope turned back to face him trying hard to be strong as she nodded, yes to his request.

"I'm right here, okay?"

"Thank you doctor we'll be here when the police arrive." Hotch promised.

"Great."

Dr. Flores turned and walked past the group and left the room. Collectively, they all sighed and drew closer to the bed.

"Now what?" Derek asked.

"Now we see what the police come up with." Hotch answered.

Morgan noticed the looks, and the quick glances away whenever he looked back at them.

"You all think I did this, don't you?"

"No, we don't. The Derek Morgan who we know, and love is not a murderer." Rossi assured.

"But I'm not that Derek Morgan."

"Maybe not right now, but…"

Spencer immediately regretted his words, but he wasn't the only one in the room who was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe not ever."

Derek wasn't sure who the real Derek Morgan was anymore. He wanted his life back, but it seemed such a distant memory now. His mind had accepted the new life of Darren Matthews; a life with Savannah and Atlanta and all that that life had been. Still, something had kept him grounded in his old memories, something that had made him fight against everything they had done to him. Deep down he knew what it was, who it was but now he felt as if he was about to lose it all, Penelope, his family…everything.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"We love you. Do you believe that you're loved?" Spencer asked.

"Y-Yes, I believe it."

"Then hold on to that. We won't stop until we find out who killed Hamilton and until we find a way to erase what he did to you, okay?"

"Thanks, Pretty Boy."

A wide smile spread across Reid's face and like a ripple effect, smiles of acknowledgement appeared on the faces of the others.

"Did you just call me, Pretty Boy?"

"Yes, yes I did!"

Penelope took Derek's hand and gently held it against her chest.

"It's a start, Handsome!"

There were no words, and he was too busy holding back the tears, so Derek simply nodded and relaxed against the pillows.

Sheldon headed toward the door to leave the room.

"I think I'm going to get back to work. I'll let you all know if I find something."

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon turned back to face his friend.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Thank you."

With a smile and a nod, Sheldon quickly left the room. It was all he could do to hold it together. He owed Derek more than he could ever repay and there was nothing he wouldn't do to show his appreciation for the man who'd saved his life with his friendship.

 **Flashback…**

 _Sheldon had never been so angry. He'd always managed to keep his emotions in check but now even in the hallway he could hear the old man snickering and taunting him. The words of revelation and the sound of his reality being smashed to smithereens rang in his ears, destroying everything that he'd ever known._

 _How could a beast like Hamilton Porter be his father? It all made sense now why his mother never told him about his father except that he had chosen not to be a part of his life. The guilt in her eyes when she would dismiss his questions all made sense now._

 _Sheldon had run from the room and found refuge in a small bathroom down the hall. He could hardly catch his breath as he scrubbed his hands under the warm water. As he did, his prayer was not for forgiveness it was for privacy. He hoped that no one would come in and witness his erratic behavior as he scrubbed and scrubbed until his hands were raw._

 _In those moments of solitude all he could see was red- his face, his tears…his hands. He needed to be justified for his thoughts and his deeds, but he knew more than anyone else that he would not receive any of those things. All he could really hope for was time; time to help find a way to save Derek's life._

Evelyn Porter had managed to find a quiet corner in the cafeteria. She wasn't sure why she had remained at the hospital. When she had left New York, her mind was made up. The truth had the power to destroy even her life and she wasn't ready to go down because of Hamilton.

The smell of stale coffee mixed with the distinct odors that seemed to permeate the air in every hospital seemed to bring her comfort somehow. Perhaps it was the memories of her days when her noble dreams of helping others had compelled her to go to nursing school. Her parents had thought it odd that someone of her social standing would bother but they supported her decision nonetheless.

Then she met Hamilton and things changed. He was handsome and charming and always seemed to be surrounded by a swarm of beautiful young girls. She had no allusions when he chose her and she was more than willing to use her assets to capture the attentions of the brilliant doctor.

 **Flashback…**

 _Evelyn was happy that Marcos had been more than willing to share the location of his, "insurance policy" during their phone call shortly after his arrest. He'd made sure to protect himself against Savannah and Hamilton by recording and making copies of everything that Savannah and Hamilton had done not only to Morgan but to the others before him. Both of his cohorts had demanded the utmost loyalty. Marcos knew that if the time came, he'd be the first casualty in their efforts to protect themselves._

 _Evelyn rounded the corner to Hamilton's room. He'd managed to fall asleep after her first visit and, so she slipped quietly into the room. Just as she got to his bedside his eyes opened and looked at her questioningly._

 _"You're back. Change your mind about helping me?"_

 _"I guess you can say that."_

 _He watched her pull something from her pocket. It was a syringe filled with a familiar tan-colored liquid._

 _"Evelyn, what are you doing?"_

 _"I'm, 'helping' you, husband."_

 _"You won't get away with this!"_

 _"Huuussshhh now…it will be over soon…"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Atlanta General –**

 **Derek's Room –**

Derek lay quietly in bed while Penelope dozed in a chair next to his bed. She was beautiful and strong although he suspected that she didn't consider herself strong…or beautiful. There were so many memories clawing themselves back to the forefront of his mind but there were so many more holes that still needed to be filled. Looking at her sleep, it was obvious why he'd fought so hard against Savannah, Marcos and Hamilton. She was worth it because without her living was not really living.

"Hey, Handsome how long have you been awake?"

She smiled up at him he seemed so far away as he stared back at her.

"Hi, did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep. So many things, pictures running through my mind."

He grimaced as he shifted to get comfortable. She noticed the light bead of sweat on his forehead. Penelope stood and placed her hand on his forehead. He was warm. Not good she thought.

"Derek, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything."

"You promise to tell me the truth?"

"Of course."

"How are you feeling?"

"What?"

"Because you don't look so good, you're sweating and you're warm, very warm."

"I'm fine."

"You promised."

"Okay, okay. I feel bad, really bad. I thought if I ignored it…"

"Derek, listen to me we're going to find out how to help you, please hang in there."

"I'm trying but…" He grimaced in pain. "It hurts and my mind…it's so hard to fight the thoughts telling me to…"

"To what?"

"To kill myself. I made her mad and she's not happy. I'm supposed to make her happy. Please don't make me do this!"

With one hand, Penelope grabbed his hand and held on tight. Her heart broke as she watched the tears slowly trickle down his face. With her other hand she pressed the call button for the nurse.

Dr. Flores was seated outside near the front fountain. She was exhausted and disappointed. She'd become a doctor so that she could heal people. For the most part she'd been successful and fulfilled. What had started as a rocky career path had managed to turn itself around and now she was one of the top Internist in the nation. Still, for the life of her she couldn't help her latest patient. He didn't deserve to die just like he hadn't deserved all that had been done to him at the hands of Dr. Hamilton Porter. She felt deeply for him, they had more in common than anyone knew and that's why she prayed that they would forgive her for what she had done.

 **Flashback…**

 _It was late and Casscia was still on cloud nine. She'd made it to New York to one of the finest medical schools and it felt like a dream. While everyone seemed miserable with classes and homework, Casscia thrived breezing through classes and conquering every challenge thrown her way._

 _Then her life changed. She'd been studying at the library for the last six hours and it was late. As she strolled back to her dorm she wasn't paying attention. Still caught up in the excitement and her sudden privilege of being there, her mind was miles away. She wasn't sure how long he'd been following her until she finally heard footsteps behind her as she put the key in the door. Quickly, she turned to see a familiar face._

 _"Professor Hamilton, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Miss Flores, it's a little late to be out alone isn't it?"_

 _"I was studying in the library I must have lost track of time."_

 _"I bet you haven't eaten all day, have you? Such the dedicated med student neglecting her…body all in the name of good grades, am I right? How about we go and grab a bite?"_

 _Casscia began to feel uneasy. Professor Hamilton had been hinting around that the two of them spend some time together but she had refused. Now he was here at her door and she was nervous…no she was afraid._

 _"I had a sandwich a little while ago. I'm fine but thank you anyway."_

 _"Come on Casscia, I can call you Casscia, can't I?"_

 _"Please professor Hamilton, I'm exhausted and it's really late."_

 _With a shaky hand she pushed the door open but before she could close the door behind her he'd forced his way in behind her grabbing and holding her tight around her waist._

 _Casscia opened her mouth but he'd read her mind and clamped his large hand over her mouth._

 _"I know you want me, Miss Flores and it's okay I want you too and I always get what I want."_

 _Casscia shook her head and moaned beneath his hand. She fought, hard but he was too big and too strong. Her mind raced wondering what she had done to give him permission to force his way into her room._

 _The more she fought against his hold the stronger he held her._

 _"Don't fight me! It won't matter! Stop fighting!"_

 _It was getting harder to breathe and she felt weak…she was so tired. Then it was black._

 _She thought it would be over when she woke but instead he was standing over her with a vial and syringe in his hand. She tried speaking but the gag in her mouth kept her silent._

 _"I could have taken you already but I thought it would be more fun if you were awake to enjoy it too."_

 _"Mmmm! Mmmmm!"_

 _He chuckled at her attempts to speak and struggle against the bindings around her wrist and ankles._

 _"You're a fighter. I love it when a woman pretends she doesn't want it. But you all want it."_

 _She watched as he filled the vial and then slowly hovering over her, savoring the moment he stuck her and immediately her body began to go numb._

 _"Now in just a few minutes, the two of us are going to have a good time."_

"Excuse me, Dr. Flores? Dr. Flores?"

Casscia was jerked back to the present suddenly by an unfamiliar voice.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't startle you."

"Uh, no, no. Can I help you?"

"My name is Evelyn; Evelyn Porter."

So this was the woman who'd married the evil monster who'd stolen her youthful joy and hope. Dr. Flores stood to face the woman.

"Porter, as in…"

"Hamilton Porter is my husband."

"How can I help you Mrs. Porter?"

Evelyn couldn't help but notice the change in the woman.

"I understand that you are also treating a Mr. Derek Morgan."

"I'm sorry I can't discuss his case with you."

"No, I understand that but…" Then pulling a flash drive from her pocket. "I think I can help…if you'll let me."

Unsure, Dr. Flores accepted the flash drive from the older woman's extended hand.

"What is this?"

"It's a copy of all of my husband's files and notes on every dirty, filthy thing he's ever done. And I mean _everything_ he's done…Casscia."

"I'm not sure what you think you know, Mrs. Porter."

"It's Evelyn. Call me Evelyn. I'm sorry, so, so sorry for everything my husband did to you. Now please, let me help."

Dr. Flores nodded and slid the flash drive into her pocket and hurried back into the hospital. Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the doctor head out of sight.

Casscia trembled as she nearly ran toward Morgan's room the memories of her last meeting with Hamilton Porter threatened to beat her there.

 **Flashback…**

"She'd avoided going into his room as long as she could, sending in her nursing staff in her stead. He'd insisted on seeing his doctor and so, not able to put it off any longer she pushed her way into the quiet room. She knew he'd be awake because she had seen her other patient staggering out of the room just before her arrival.

He had that same look of arrogance and the same toothy grin as he watched her enter. Even after all he had done, he was still the same confident son-of-a-bitch that had nearly destroyed her desire to pursue her dream of being a doctor.

"Doc, I know you're busy but I am still a patient here and a quite important one at that."

"Dr. Hamilton Porter."

"Yeah, that's right. So when can I get out of here? I hope it's not too soon because the thought of spending time in…"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I've been asking to see you for hours now and this your first time here! Are you sure you're a doctor?"

"Oh, I'm a doctor alright and a damn good one too, in spite of you and what you did."

"I'm sorry I don't follow."

 _She watched as he untied the rope around her ankles. She tried to move but there was nothing that worked…her brain said move but her legs remained lifeless even her arms were motionless against her order to move and pull and fight._

 _"I gave you something to keep you, agreeable. That way we can or should I say, I can take my time with you."_

 _Slowly he spread her legs apart his hand crept up between her thighs resting on her cotton bikini panties and he chuckled._

 _"Cotton. Such a little girl, still. No worries you'll be far from a little girl after tonight, I make women. It's my specialty. Now relax."_

 _His hand followed the trail back toward her ankles this time with her panties in his hand bringing them to his nose and inhaling._

 _"Ummm…strawberry. I love strawberry."_

 _Her tears scorched her face as he lowered his body onto the bed._

 _"Don't cry, little girl."_

 _His hands felt heavy as he unbuttoned her blouse…removed her bra by ripping it roughly from her body. She cringed as he touched her…every part of her…no man had ever seen her that way…it was supposed to be her choice freely given…not taken against her will. But that was what he was doing._

 _Then he stood and undressed smiling as he fondled himself before her eyes. Against her will he straddled her then before he lowered himself between her legs he whispered in her ear._

 _"Am I your first?"_

"Doctor? Flores is it? You were saying? Hello?"

"Uh, yes, I'm here…"

"Where'd you go? You seemed so intent on saying something."

"December tenth, nineteen-ninety-eight."

"Excuse me?"

"The girls dorm at Carvington-Wellington Medical School."

"Very prestigious!"

"You followed a young female student back to her room. She was so happy to be one of the few admitted that year. Didn't realize you were behind her until it was too late."

"Where is this going? What does all this have to do with me?"

"She rejected you but you insisted that she was going to let you…"

"I just need to know when I'm being discharged…"

"You raped her! You held her down, then you drugged her so she couldn't fight, she couldn't move!"

She could see the recognition in his eyes as his jaw dropped. The arrogance was replaced with fear as she pulled the syringe and vial from her pocket.

"Please…"

"I did some research and I found out what you gave that poor innocent student. That student…was me!"

"You have me confused…"

Dr. Flores filled the syringe and slipped the empty vial in her pocket.

"…with someone else. I beg you!"

"I begged too only my mouth was stuffed with a gag you had made with panties you'd pulled from my dirty laundry."

Dr. Flores placed her hand on the IV port to steady her target.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw your name on the roster. I was on call…at first I thought it was a coincidence but then I saw you! All the feelings, the memories came flooding back."

"You loved what I did! You wanted it rough and I gave it to you just how you wanted it!"

Casscia froze and any reluctance and doubt were replaced with fury as she pushed the drug into the port and exhaled. She smiled as Hamilton shot a look of horror at the medicine disappearing into the IV.

"What have you done? What have you done?"

"I've given you enough to stop your heart. Now, in just a few minutes, we're going to have a good time."

Dr. Casscia Flores closed her eyes as the lone tear escaped down her face and as Dr. Hamilton Porter took his last breath she knew it would be the last tear she'd cry because of the man who believed he had the power to take from others what did not belong to him.


	22. Chapter 22

A nurse met Dr. Flores as she neared Derek's room. The younger woman looked concerned and the doctor expected to hear the worst.

"Dr. Flores, I was just coming to find you."

"Well, I'm here now, what's going on?"

"I think we may have a problem."

"Lead the way."

The nurse quickly turned on her heels and the two women rushed toward the room.

"Penelope, talk to me."

"About what?"

"I don't care just talk."

"Oh, um okay." She wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's funny, I had so much I wanted to say if I saw you again but now I don't know where to begin."

"Tell me about our baby. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I didn't want to find out, not without you."

Derek grimaced and squeezed her hand. He didn't want to worry Penelope he'd put her through enough but secretly he felt himself losing this fight. He'd been fighting for what seemed like forever.

"Penelope…"

He'd grown quiet over the last few minutes satisfied with listening while she did all the talking. She could tell that he was slowly drifting away from her…from everything.

"No you don't Mister! Talk to me, tell me about Sheldon."

"I'm so tired. I just want to sleep."

"You're not giving up on me are you?"

"Never…"

"Well good, because the Derek Morgan that I know and love is not a quitter, do you hear me?"

"Yes Baby Girl, I hear you."

"You just called me Baby Girl."

Derek smiled as a few tears trickled down her face.

"He reminds me of Reid."

"What?"

"Sheldon, he reminds me of Reid."

"Yes, yes he does."

Penelope leaned in close and planted a kiss on his sweaty brow.

"What else?" She asked.

"He reads upside down."

"Okay, but I don't think our genius can do that."

"That's about the only thing he can't do." Derek closed his eyes for a moment against the pain before continuing.

"How is he? He doesn't handle people leaving very well."

"Strong. Surprisingly strong and I don't know how I would have made it through the last six months without him."

Penelope had looked away as she answered his question. Her mind thought about the nights and weekends that Spencer had nearly moved in with her, watching over her and keeping her mind off of the fact that Derek was missing.

The door opened and Penelope and Derek greeted the doctor and nurse with hopeful expressions.

"Hello, how's our patient?"

"I've felt better doc."

"Mia here says you're running a fever and your having some pain, is that right?"

"Yes."

Dr. Flores pulled the flash drive from her pocket handing it to Penelope.

"How about I do a quick exam and run some blood work and you and your other friend see if you can do anything with this."

"Where'd you get this?"

"From Hamilton Porter's wife. Apparently it holds all of the evil doctor's secrets.

"Remind me to thank her later."

"Let's pray it works first."

Penelope ran from the room toward the small makeshift workspace where Sheldon had been held up for the last several hours.

 _"He's going to be okay, he's going to be okay, he's going to be okay."_

Sheldon looked up startled as she flew into the room quickly taking the seat next to him.

"Penelope?"

Then he saw the hopeful smile as she set the flash drive next to him. Slowly his eyes widened as she began to speak.

"Hamilton Porter's wife just handed this to the doctor and it contains all of his notes, his secrets…everything!"

"Could this be the miracle we've been looking for?"

Fran and Dave along with JJ, Reid and Hotch rushed through the hospital entrance. Penelope had called them with an update and they all were hopeful that this nightmare would be ending soon.

Dr. Flores stepped out of Derek's room just as the group came into view. She waited for them to approach not looking forward to updating them on her patient's condition.

"How is he, doctor?" Fran was the first to speak.

She scanned their faces before she began.

"His temperature is extremely high which indicates that he has an infection."

"Can't you just give him something, an antibiotic?"

"We've started a round of antibiotics, yes and now we just have to wait and see."

"How long will it take before he starts getting better?" Fran asked.

"His system is already weak because of the other drugs…we'll have to keep our fingers crossed but he's a fighter we already know that, right?"

The group nodded and hung their heads.

"But I do have good news! Apparently Hamilton Porter kept all of his files on a flash drive and his wife brought it in. Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Rice have it now.

"Can we see him?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. The nurse just gave him something for pain so he may fall asleep on you."

"Why don't you all go see Derek. Dave and I will check in with Penelope and Sheldon?" Hotch suggested.

"If you don't mind Agent Hotchner, I'd like to go with you." Dr. Flores offered.

"Sure, let's go."

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

The only noise in the small room was the tapping of fingers against keyboards as both Sheldon and Penelope reviewed the information on the flash drive. Suddenly, Sheldon froze and stared unbelievingly at the screen in front of him.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

Then Hotch, Rossi and Dr. Flores walked in.

"We thought we'd come and check…" Hotch began.

"I found it! I found Derek's file!"

Hotch, Rossi and Flores ran forward.

"It's all here! Every dirty detail…every drug…the dosage, the antidote, the…"

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Every…beating…every brutal, horrible detail…" Then looking up with tears in his eyes. "They raped him…"

 **Derek's Room –**

Derek was nearly asleep when the rest of the gang walked in. He smiled drowsily at them as they surrounded his bed.

"Hey baby boy."

"Hey Ma, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting some rest."

"This is Fran Morgan Rossi you're talking to. Nobody's going to keep her from this hospital as long as you're in that bed." JJ teased.

"We heard the good news…" Reid started.

"Let's hope there's something on that flash drive." Morgan moaned.

"Yeah well we have the world's two best hackers on the planet so…"

Before Reid could finish his statement Morgan fell asleep. Fran kissed him lightly on the forehead while fighting off the tears welling in her eyes. JJ then kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

 _"Hang in there, okay Derek? Hang in there!"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Atlanta General Hospital –**

It had been six hours since Doctor Flores had rushed away with the information that Sheldon had found. Spencer had insisted on going to the lab with her and with the massive amount of information that had to be sifted through, Reid's ability to read at lightning speed would come in handy.

Penelope had insisted on resuming her vigil at Derek's bedside as did Fran but after a few hours, both women had been ushered from the room because Derek had taken a turn for the worse and was now in Intensive Care on life support. The two had given up pretending to be strong for the other and now each one had found solace in the arms of both Dave and JJ. Hotch had decided to find a quiet corner to call and update the bureau and to let them know that none of them would be leaving until Derek was able to leave with them.

Sheldon was stunned by what he had read. He'd scanned several pages during his search most of the information he admittedly didn't understand but what he did see made him sick to his stomach. He wondered if he'd found the antidote in time as he paced a small path outside the laboratory doors.

Reid and Dr. Flores had worked non-stop wading through the maze of information and trying desperately to make sense of it all. Every twenty minutes a nurse would call or come in with an update on Morgan's condition. The fact that he was now on life support was like a metronome ticking off the seconds as his life ebbed away in minutes and seconds. The sound and rhythm of the despair racing through his mind was distracting and the thought of losing another person from his life was unacceptable for Spencer.

Dr. Flores kept her eyes on the young man next to her. She'd never seen or heard of anything or anyone like him. He'd devoured the files of information and comprehended the devastation and the inhumanity that had been forced upon her patient against his will. She prayed for the ability to be God for just a moment to save a life even though she had stepped into God's shoes and taken a life without even considering her right to do so.

"I got it!"

Reid jumped from his chair and began running his hands through his hair.

"Show me!"

"Right here! This is it!"

Flores leaned in closer as Reid pointed madly at the screen.

"We better get busy then…"

"How long will it take you to pull this together?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Do you think we'll be in time to save him?"

"Let's hope so."

 _"Stop fighting me! Derek Morgan is dead. You're Darren Matthews now. No one can save you and no one will find you."_

 _It was so dark but his mind remained focused on her, the woman with the blonde hair and beautiful red lips. They were having a baby…their baby and he had to make it back because he had made her a promise and he always kept his promises…well, almost always._

 _"You belong to me now. Let go and I'll stop hurting you. We can be happy together just you and me."_

 _He saw the evil in her eyes. He had loved her once during a time when he thought he could not have what he truly wanted…the one he really loved had given her heart to someone else._

 _The pain was excruciating and the sight of his own blood chilled him to the bone. Why were they laughing at him? Why was his pain amusing? He just wanted to go home, that's all._

 _Then just before closing his eyes, he wondered if they still remembered him back there in his old life. It was so, so dark…so dark…so…_

 _"That's it…just relax…everything will be okay. Just relax…"_

Penelope jumped to her feet at the announcement overhead. Fran and the others followed suit frozen in place with their hearts beating wildly in their chests. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. No, they were supposed to win. They always won. Somehow over the years they'd come to believe that they were indestructible and unbeatable but the voice over the intercom, taunting and screaming loudly for all the world to hear made them doubt their assumptions.

No, they were not indestructible and no matter how strong or determined, they indeed could be beaten…they had been beaten.

"CODE BLUE, ICU! CODE BLUE"

 **2 Hours later…**

Penelope felt numb as she looked down at his still body. The tears had long dried and now the itchy feeling was the only confirmation she had that she was still alive. It was cold and as she looked around the room nothing made sense. How did their lives end up here in a city that had meant nothing to them except for a few past cases that hadn't left any significant memory for her? But she was here, they were here and the city had claimed her life and her love in one fell swoop.

Sheldon and Reid stood nearby both so much alike yet different in just as many ways. Both loved Derek and were brothers that he'd without question taken into his life and under his wings of protection. Now with still so many unanswered questions they watched broken hearted forced to do the very thing they were ill equipped to do and that was to wait.

Fran refused to accept the fact that he wouldn't pull through. She'd lost her husband when Derek was a boy and by shear will she refused to go through the loss of her son…not now, not today. So, she renewed her grip on his hand and willed her tears to remain in their place.

All of them even the others watching from the window in the hallway jumped at the sound of his moans and the slight movement of his body. They'd been told he'd wake up soon but still they were surprised to see him coming around.

"Baby Girl?" He whispered.

Hotch, Rossi and JJ rushed into the room smiling and jittery with relief. Penelope, Fran, Sheldon and Reid stiffened in anticipation as smiles spread across their faces.

"Hello Handsome, welcome back."

Derek looked at his wife for several seconds then slowly he looked at the faces around his bed. He nodded affirmatively then took a shaky breath as if to convince himself that he was still alive.

"I'm back."

"How are you feeling, Baby Boy?" Fran asked.

"Tired. Sore, but that's good, right?"

"Yes, it's very good."

"Thank you, all of you."

"No thanks necessary, boss."

Derek tried to manage a smile it seemed to take all he had to accomplish such a small thing.

Penelope kissed him several times while the others watched grateful that he'd won another chance and had beaten the odds that had been heavily stacked against him. Dr. Flores stepped into the room she was also smiling and seemingly claiming victory along with the others.

"Well, look who's awake!"

"Hey Doc."

"How are you feeling?"

"Happy to be alive. Everything else isn't worth mentioning."

"Well good glad to hear it. I know you must feel like hell but you are doing much better, thanks to your friends here. You're a lucky man."

"Yes, I know. Thank you doctor."

"Don't thank me, I'm just doing my job and today was a good day."

"When can I get out of here and go home?"

The sound of light chuckles filled the air.

"He's back." Hotch teased.

"Not so fast, you still have a couple of days with us. I want you to speak with someone before I discharge you."

The room fell quiet and the air was thick suddenly. Everyone knew he'd fight the suggestion of speaking to anyone about what had happened to him.

"I'm fine. I just need to go home and I'll be fine."

"Derek, I can't begin to imagine what you've…"

"I'm fine doctor. I just want to go home."

She looked around at the others before speaking again.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I think the best thing is for you to get some rest and I'm kicking everyone out so you can do just that, agreed?"

"Agreed." He consented reluctantly.

Shortly after Dr. Flores left the others said their goodbyes promising to return in the morning. Fran and Penelope were left with him alone insisting on staying behind.

"You two need to eat and get some rest."

"I'm staying!" Penelope began.

"Me too!" Fran echoed.

"No you're not. I know you two and neither of you have been taking care of yourselves, especially you Pen and our baby needs you to be healthy."

"Derek, I can't…"

"Ma, please you're a nurse and you know I'm right. I need you two to take care of each other. Trust me, I'm fine."

"But…" Fran began.

"I-I…" Penelope protested.

"No, I mean it. I'll see you both in the morning. Besides, the pain medication they gave me is kicking in and I won't be much company."

The two women looked at each other and stood surrendering to his wishes. Fran placed a loving kiss on his forehead and caressed his cheek.

"I love you Baby Boy."

"I love you too, Ma."

Fran smiled and looked at her daughter-in-law.

"I'll meet you in the hallway."

Penelope nodded and waited until she and Derek were alone.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

Her tears began to roll down her face.

"Hey, no tears, please. I need to know that you're taking care of yourself and the baby."

He tried in vain to reach her face to wipe away the tears but his hand weakly flopped back down on the bed. Gently, Penelope took his hand and held it to her breast.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Shh…I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Penelope nodded too overcome to speak.

"Hey, I remember…everything. I remember you and our marriage and our life, okay?"

"Okay."

"There are still some holes but I need you healthy to help me fill those holes, okay?"

"Yes, yes, okay. I just don't want to be away from you not even for a minute."

"I know, Baby Girl…I know. How about you stay until I fall asleep?"

"I can do that."

Penelope leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She saw his eyes already drooping and his body relaxing and she knew it would be only a few short minutes until he was sound asleep.

 _"I'm going home…I'm going home at last. My name is Derek Morgan and I'm finally going home."_


	24. Chapter 24

**Atlanta General Hospital – Next Morning**

Just as Derek was waking up the door opened and in stepped Penelope and Fran both of them wearing huge smiles of relief. What a way to wake up he thought. For the first time since being here he felt good and hopeful that he actually had found his way to the other side of his horrible nightmare.

"Well, look who's awake!" Penelope said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Sweetie!" Fran chimed in just as cheerful.

Both women took turns hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey you two."

"How'd you sleep, Handsome?"

"Pretty good."

Fran pulled a chair up to the bedside and Penelope followed suit. He wasn't sure what to say next but the silence that followed their initial greetings to each other was comfortable and warm.

"Has the doctor been in this morning?" Penelope asked.

"No but it's still early. I just hope she says I can go home."

"Well, it may be a little early for that, baby boy."

"But I'm fine, and it's not like I have any broken bones or anything."

Penelope leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. She noticed the surprise in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I guess I should have waited…"

"No, no it's okay. It's been so long since…" Derek paused before going on. "I didn't think I'd ever feel your lips on mine again."

Penelope smiled and leaned down to kiss him again this time with a little more passion. Fran cleared her throat.

"I think I'm going to go get some coffee and call the others to let them know you're awake."

"I'm sorry, Ma…"

"No, please don't be. I'm just happy you're back, with us…with your family."

Derek and Penelope smiled and nodded as Fran made her way to the door. Taking his hand in hers, Penelope sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you really?"

"I told you, I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Tell me not to breathe it would be easier. Derek, that's all I've done for the last six months is worry about you."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. Everyone wanted me to just let it go and move on with my life. The bureau, the police everybody just stopped looking for you!"

"But you didn't, did you?"

"No I didn't. I couldn't. I'd never stop looking for you."

Derek closed his eyes and looked away from her.

"I tried to fight them. No matter what they did to me, I fought them."

"I know, I know."

"They wanted me to forget who I was and to give up my life or…"

He turned back to meet her worried stare.

"Or what? Tell me, Derek; or what?"

"They told me that they would hurt you."

"Baby…"

"I stopped fighting. I had to make sure that they didn't hurt you so I stopped fighting! I let them turn me into someone else. Please forgive me, Penelope…I had to keep you safe…Please forgive me!"

"Stop it! You hear me, Derek. You did everything you could to survive until we could find you. Of course I'm not mad at you! I love you."

The door opened interrupting their conversation. Dr. Flores entered followed by Fran who had a drink carrier in hand with three large Styrofoam cups.

"Good Morning Mr. Morgan…"

"Derek, please call me Derek."

"Derek."

"Is that coffee?" Shooting a hopeful look at his mother.

"Yes it is."

Fran set the carrier on the bedside table and handed Penelope then Derek a cup taking the last one for herself.

"How would you like to go home?"

Dr. Flores smiled as she waited for his answer.

"You don't even have to ask, doc."

"Your vitals are all stable and it looks like you haven't had any adverse reaction to the treatment we created for you. Unless something unforeseen happens, I'll release you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Hotch, Dave, JJ, Reid and Sheldon entered the room.

"Good Morning! We're not interrupting are we?" Dave asked.

"No not at all. I was just letting our patient here know that I'm discharging him tomorrow."

Derek watched the smiles as the crowd came closer to his bed.

"Wonderful! This is the best news now your mother can make it her mission to spoil you and put the weight back on your bones." Dave teased.

JJ leaned down and hugged her friend as she whispered in his ear.

"It will be good to have you home, Derek."

"Thanks, JJ. It will be good to be home."

"When can I go back to work?"

"Physically, I'd say give it at least three weeks. But there are a few other things to consider and I'm sure the bureau has some protocols that will have to be met before you can return."

"Yes they do. Thanks Dr. Flores." Hotch concurred.

"Well, I'll let you all get back to your visit and please don't tire him out he's still weak and he needs his rest."

The group stayed for another two hours until the staff forced them all to leave for the evening. One by one they all said goodbye with Penelope being the last one to leave.

"Baby Girl we've been over this before. You need to get some rest."

"I can just curl up in the chair…"

"No. No you can't. I need to know that you are comfortable and resting in a bed. Our baby needs you to take care of yourself."

She knew he was right but it had been six months without him and even though they had found him she couldn't shake the feeling that he'd disappear again.

"I know, I know you're right. I just…"

"Baby, I'm not going any where, okay? The doctors are letting me go home tomorrow. I want to go home with you…" Then placing his hand on her stomach. "I've missed six months of your pregnancy, Penelope and I don't want to miss any more."

Penelope stood and kissed him on the lips.

"You win, Handsome I'll go back to the hotel but be warned, I'll be back bright and early in the morning!"

Derek pulled her down toward him and kissed her. She smiled and returned the kiss before standing. In an attempt to postpone her departure she began fluffing his pillows and straightening his bedding.

"Penelopeee…"

"Oh, okay! I just don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'll be here when you come back in the morning."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Baby Girl I promise."

Reluctantly, Penelope stopped her fretting and kissed him one last time before leaving. Derek watched her until she was completely out of sight. Suddenly he was having second thoughts about being so practical and selfless.

Derek hadn't realized that he had dozed off until he heard footsteps coming toward him. Startled he opened his eyes nearly jumping out of the bed; a residual reaction of the last several months.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

Derek stared wide-eyed at the man approaching his bed; the white lab coat was familiar, the face was not.

"Who are you?"

The man noticed that Derek had taken a defensive position in the bed ready to fight if necessary.

"It's okay you're safe. My name is Dr. Michael Frey. Dr. Flores asked me to stop by."

Morgan relaxed a little while he scrutinized the older man.

"The shrink."

"I work upstairs in our mental Health ward."

"Well, I can save you some time, I'm not crazy!"

"No you definitely are not crazy, Derek…I can call you Derek can't I?"

The question nearly sent him over the edge. After a few seconds he was able to reply.

"Y-Yes."

"I understand you're leaving us tomorrow."

"That's right."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I just need to get home."

"Home here, in Atlanta?"

"No. This isn't my home."

The doctor pretended to review the chart in his hand for a few seconds hoping to goad him into talking.

"Oh yes, you live in Quantico, Virginia…"

"Look doc, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, really I do but I don't feel like talking."

"Derek you're going to have to talk to someone, you do know that right?"

Derek looked away from the man and remained silent. All he would have to do is humor the man, answer his questions appropriately and he'd once again be blissfully alone for the night. But he couldn't. He wouldn't be forced to relive the nightmare of the last several months.

"Derek I know that you are having a difficult time remembering most of what they did to you. Luckily it seems that most of your memories before your kidnapping have returned."

"Yes, that's true."

"It's quite possible that if you're willing to put in the work, all of the memories will come back and then you can begin the real healing process…"

"Healing? Really?"

"Yes, you can't ignore what has happened, it will destroy you. We're here to help you get your life back."

"Help me. Help me?"

"Yes."

"I don't need your help remembering what they did to me. I remember everything they did to me! I remember! Every beating, every whipping, every burn! You want to help me remember? They nearly took my life, and my sanity, doctor! I remember every time they touched me…every place they touched me…I begged them to stop but they just laughed…"

"I'm so sorry…so sorry for what happened to you, Derek."

"I remember…so, if you really want to help me Doctor…Help me forget!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I had to take a moment to thank all of you who have supported me this past year! I am so humbled and thankful that you all have taken from your lives to make the time to read and review my stories. AND guess what...I have actually been nominated in the Profiler Choice Awards! To be included among so many amazingly gifted writers is indeed an honor, one that I don't take lightly. THE FINAL BALLOT IS AVAILABLE NOW until February 28th 11:59 eastern time! Again, thank you ALL and CONGRATULATIONS to all of the other Nominees!**

 ****CM****

 **Central Holding – Atlanta PD – Metro Division – Morning**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm sure. She needs to know that she didn't win and that she didn't break me."

Dave watched as Derek climbed slowly out of the SUV. He was worried about his stepson but he understood fully why he needed to do this. Dave had promised Fran that he wouldn't leave his side. She didn't have to worry about that Dave was more worried about keeping himself from striking out in anger against the persons who'd made Derek's life a living hell.

The two men entered the building and headed toward the main desk. Detective Kennedy who'd summoned them to Atlanta in the first place met the two men.

"Detective Kennedy…" Dave began. "This is Agent Morgan."

The two men shook hands and nodded greetings to each other. Detective Kennedy had promised to get the agents in to see Savannah before returning to Quantico.

"Good to meet you Agent Morgan."

"Likewise."

"Thanks Detective."

Before Dave could continue he was interrupted.

"Winston, please call me Winston."

"Winston thanks for doing this."

"It's the least I could do. Sending in the other team to help me close my case…let's just say we're even."

"Deal."

Savannah had been told that she had a visitor. She assumed it was her attorney so she sat waiting for the person that the courts had assigned to defend her to arrive. She was surprised to see the two of them walk in.

"Well, well, if it isn't my wayward husband."

Derek took the seat across from her. His heart was beating wildly and all he wanted to do was reach across the table and wipe the smirk off her face. Dave stood in the far corner nearly hidden by the shadows of the dimly lit room.

"I'm not your husband, Savannah. I never was."

"You are my husband and you always will be, Darren."

"Derek."

Savannah surveyed him from head to toe running her tongue across her lips mocking him. She seemed to feed off the anger in his eyes. It was like fire. She also saw leftover signs of fear that she took pride in owning…that was it, she owned him and she had her mentor Hamilton Porter to thank for it. He'd kept his promise to her and for that she would be eternally grateful.

"So, why are you here, _Derek_?"

He looked frail and thin. She'd gotten use to his weight loss but it was evident now that she and her cohorts had done quite a bit of damage to him. He was still standing, still fighting and she hated him for it.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you do this? You took me from my family, my life…why Savannah?"

"Because I wanted to. You had to learn that you chose wrong! You belonged to me not Penelope."

"I married Penelope, Savannah."

"Yeah but you don't love her. You can't possibly love her."

"I fought everything you and Porter and Marco did to me because I love Penelope. If it had cost me my life I would rather die fighting to get back to her than spend one more second as your husband."

"Six months."

"What?"

"You were mine…my husband for six wonderful months and you loved it…"

"No, I didn't love it."

"The way you made love to me every night and every morning said otherwise."

Derek felt sick to his stomach at the thought of spending his days and nights with such a despicable person. He felt dirty. He'd felt that way ever since he regained his memory but he'd kept quiet. He'd cheated on his wife his real wife. Penelope didn't deserve what he'd done.

"Stop it."

"Come on, Derek are you afraid your friends will hear? Think they might tell Penelope? Surely you don't think they think we were just holding hands all that time." She teased.

He began to regret his decision to come, Dave and the others had tried to persuade him not to.

"You…forced me…to…"

"Forced you to do what, make love to me? C'mon sweetheart you couldn't get enough of me. I know you miss being between my legs. We did so many nasty things together Derek. I know you remember!"

"Derek!"

He jumped at the sound of Dave's voice coming from the far corner of the room.

"I'm fine!"

"She's not worth it, son."

"No! I said I'm fine."

Savannah smirked as she glared at the older man then back at Derek. Then she leaned in close and whispered.

"I know something else you loved too, my love."

"You don't anything!"

"Does Penelope and the others know about…"

"Stop talking!"

"I loved watching you and Hamilton and the others almost as much as I loved you on top of me." She whispered just loud enough for Dave to hear.

Dave closed his head trying to hold back his anger. He watched Derek struggle to keep his breathing under control. He was losing. He was too weak to handle this and he knew he needed to get him out of the room and away from Savannah. Dave stood and moved to stand behind Morgan.

He felt the older man's presence behind him. Somehow and somewhere he found strength; admittedly it wasn't much but it was enough…it was all he needed.

"C'mon, Derek…she's nothing, nobody. She's not worth your air."

Derek stood and stared firmly into Savannah's face.

"I'm not finished."

Savannah huffed, leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"When you laid in your bed in D.C. thinking up this crazy plan, somewhere in your demented small mind you thought it would work, didn't you?"

"It was a brilliant plan."

"You lost sleep and you lost your sanity trying to think of a way to fulfill this fantasy of yours."

"I'm bored…are you done?"

"No, I'm just getting started."

Dave returned to his place in the far corner of the room. He saw the renewed strength and for the first time since they'd arrived he felt confident that Derek could handle things on his own.

"You and your professor and his henchman beat me and drugged me." He began. "You did things to me that would have broken any man but it didn't work."

"It did! It did work, I broke you Derek! I took your identity, your life…I made you into my perfect man. You did what I told you, when I told you…I broke you into tiny pieces and you will never be the same again!"

"But it didn't work. No matter what you did…I still knew who I was deep down inside. I have to admit, there were times that I thought I had lost myself but then, I'd see a beautiful woman with blonde hair and an amazing smile. That's when I felt that there was hope for me."

Savannah's arrogant smile began to fall. She looked away focusing on her hands that were folded on the table in front of her.

"I don't feel like listening to this crap."

"Every time I felt like giving up, she would come to me in my dreams. I didn't know who she was but I knew she was a part of me. She'd tell me to hold on and it was enough."

"Enough for what?"

"It was enough for me to keep fighting…fighting you, the drugs, the beatings, the others…and you know what I learned…what I proved to myself?"

"The suspense is killing me. What did you learn?"

"I learned that I could take it! I learned that I was stronger than you and anything you could ever do to me! You lost Savannah!"

"NO!"

"I won, me! I'm standing here in front of you! You didn't beat me! I may be bent and bruised but I'm not broken, not by a long shot!"

"Guard! I'm done with this!" She huffed.

"I won! I'm going home to Penelope! I'm going to be a father and I'll be home to see my child come into this world!"

"GUARD!"

"I got my life back and I get to walk out of here while you get to stay here in jail for the rest of your life and I'll be in the front row when the judge sentences you to hell!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! GUARD!"

Dave stood again and stepped out of the shadows this time with a broad smile on his face. He was beaming like a proud papa. But enough was enough and he needed to get him away from the toxic Savannah.

"Let's go Morgan, Penelope will be worried."

Derek nodded and headed with Dave toward the door while Savannah continued to scream for the guard.

"Oh and one more thing Sav…my name is and always will be, Derek Morgan!"

Then he was gone through the same door he'd entered followed by Dave, back to his life and back to Penelope his wife and mother of his unborn child.

 _"I'm not finished with you Derek, not by a long shot! Don't get comfortable in your perfect life! I'll get the last word believe that!"_

 **"GUARD!"**


	26. Chapter 26

**Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews – Afternoon**

Sheldon stood on the porch a slight distance from the others as Dave and Derek pulled up and parked in the driveway. Penelope looked closely for signs of trouble as she approached her husband on the passenger side of the SUV. Dave shot her an encouraging smile as he climbed out and stood waiting for Derek to get out.

Fran quietly joined her husband wrapping her arms around his waist while keeping a motherly eye on her son.

"He's fine, Bella. Just fine."

Fran without responding laid her head on his shoulder and exhaled.

"How did it go, Handsome?"

Planting a kiss on Penelope's lips, Derek waited a few seconds before answering her question perhaps because he was still trying to figure out how he felt about seeing Savannah again. His mind had been flooded with memories of his life with her. It had been six months but it felt as if it had been years. The woman who'd stolen him from his real life had managed to build a past and a present that was all a lie constructed to convince him that he loved her and wanted to be with her. He'd believed it to be true and he'd bought it lock, stock and barrel. He was sure of only one thing and that was that he wasn't sure how he felt.

"Derek?"

"I'm fine. It _went_. That's all I can say right now."

He hugged her tight and the four walked toward the house where the others waited. Derek felt overwhelmed almost lightheaded he was going home at last and he was afraid.

The others watched his hand shake as he placed one hand on the knob while holding the key in the other. There were no words spoken. Sheldon stepped forward placing a hand on Derek's left shoulder while Reid did the same on his right.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to." Reid assured him.

"This is not home, okay Derek. This isn't home." Sheldon added. "This is a lie and it's over."

"You won, they didn't beat you." Fran chimed in.

Derek turned slightly looking each of them in the face before turning back and opening the door. This time his hand was steady.

The door sprung open and the cool air and faint scent of Savannah's perfume hit Derek hard.

"Handsome?"

"I'm okay."

Penelope was floored. The house was an exact replica of their home in Quantico. She watched Derek slowly walk through each room as if seeing things for the first time. His hands lightly touched the walls, the furniture then the bed that he and Savannah had shared. His breath suddenly held tight in his chest and he couldn't breathe.

It had always been her idea, done at her urging and insistence. He tried hard to inhale…but it was impossible as he saw in his mind her hands undressing him. He remembered the dread…his fight against the tears because somewhere in the back of his mind it felt wrong somehow what they were about to do.

 _"Relax, baby…you want to make me happy don't you?"_

This was the place where he always sa the angel in his dreams. Her smile and bright red lips made it easier somehow to hold on until Savannah was happy…until the next time.

"Morgan?" JJ whispered now taking a place next to him. "Come on, let's go. Spence can pack your things."

Without resistance, he nodded and turned and left the room avoiding the stares as if they'd judge him for what he had done here.

 _"That's it, Darren…nice and slow…see, I knew you liked it! I knew you wanted me."_

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA –**

"Are you happy now?"

There was silence on the other end. If it weren't for the sound of her breathing, he'd swear that he was talking to himself.

"Answer me, Savannah! We'll all go down for this! Look what your insane obsession…"

"Oh shut up, Kevin! No one knows about you! In fact, you're the only one left that seems to have gotten off Scott-free! That is…"

Kevin closed his eyes and held the phone against the side of his face. He'd allowed his own crazy obsession for Penelope to drag him into Savannah's plans.

"That is what?"

"That is if you do as your told."

"It's over, don't you get it? You lost! The professor is dead, you and Marco are in jail…it's over!"

"It's far from over; believe me! I'm not finished with Derek, not by a long shot and if you want to remain a free man, you'll do exactly what I tell you!"

Kevin let his body flop in the chair next to him and waited.

"What do you want Savannah?"

"Patience my sweet, don't worry…I'll be in touch."

Kevin chuckled nervously at the sound of the call ending with a loud buzz in his hear. Worried, he indeed was worried. He knew Derek Morgan and Penelope and Hotch and the others. They wouldn't stop until they were satisfied that Derek's attackers had all been brought to justice. With all that Morgan had gone through it would be a long time before any of them would be satisfied.

 **The Atlantian Hotel – Afternoon –**

Evelyn Porter had lived up to her promise to cooperate fully with the Atlanta PD and the FBI. She'd handed over the disc and paper files that had been the trail that led to all of her husband's dirty deeds. She'd eagerly accepted a deal offered by both the federal and state governments to provide any and all evidence against her late husband in exchange for immunity against prosecution.

Evelyn thought she had gotten it all; every file, every video and secret hidden note scribbled in the darkness of her husband's insanity. But she hadn't found everything, not by a long shot. There was one more secret, one last bombshell that would trump everything else he'd done.

Hamilton it seemed would have the last say. Even from the halls of hell he was still the master puppeteer managing to orchestrate the biggest reveal of all time. Surely, he was smiling at his handiwork but he'd warned them all, Savannah, Marco and Evelyn. And as the chapter on his life still seemed open the darkness would birth yet another nightmare, one that none of them would ever see coming.

 **Atlanta Police Department – Central Holding – Metro Division –**

Once again Savannah found herself being escorted to a visitor's room. It was the second time in less than three hours. Perhaps this time it would be her attorney. She could only hope she'd been insisting since early this morning yet her demands seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

The guard pushed her roughly down into the chair that she'd occupied earlier and cuffed her again to the table. Without a word he left and it would be another twenty minutes before the door would open again.

Savannah watched as the knob turned seemingly in slow motion. She didn't appreciate being kept waiting and she'd make sure to let her latest visitor know. The door opened and in stepped a woman. Savannah had never seen her before yet she seemed eerily familiar.

Savannah eyed the young woman from head to toe. She was young much too young to be her attorney. In fact, she couldn't have been any older than sixteen years old. The stranger was quite pretty and reminded her of herself when she was a teenager. Neither said a word for a few seconds choosing instead to trade glances until finally the young girl approached and took the chair on the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry but I think you may be in the wrong room."

Savannah saw the blank look of the girl's face morph into an intense look of anger. For a moment Savannah was caught off guard.

"No, this is the right room."

Savannah leaned back somehow the table between them was no longer providing enough space between them. Then a feeling of knowing entered her milliseconds before her visitor spoke again.

"Hello, mother."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Wow it's been much too long. Please accept my apologies. I recently lost my father and I have not been able to write in weeks. I appreciate your patience. Loss changes things especially when it is as profound as this loss was to me. Please know that your support means everything to me and I am grateful! Please enjoy this update. I'll have the final chapter posted no later than the end of next week! God bless you all!**

 ***CM***

 **Atlanta PD Women's Holding**

"What did you just call me?"

"M-O-T-H-E-R!"

The young girl seemed to derive pleasure from the shocked look on the older woman's face. She knew Savannah wouldn't know of her existence but she wanted someone to feel the pain of truth, her truth, so the woman who'd found herself on the wrong side of the law was a great place to start.

"I don't have...I can't have..."

"Children?"

"Y-Yes."

"He got you to believe that too, I see. Do you know why you can't have children, Savannah?"

"I have a rare condition..."

"That's what doctors always say when they can't figure things out."

"Well, obviously there's been some sort of mistake but you have something to say, so say it and then leave me alone!"

Savannah had regained some of her composure as she returned the girl's glare.

"There she is! I was wondering when you were going to come out and play."

Savannah leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sixteen years ago, you got pregnant by your married older lover. He asked you to abort the pregnancy and so to prove your love and loyalty to a man who valued his lifestyle and reputation more than is unborn child, you complied!"

"But..."

"Only you didn't abort the baby, he just made you think you did! I'm that baby! Me!"

"No! It can't be, my baby died! I'll never forget that day...the feeling of loss and sadness..."

"No, Hamilton made you believe that you did. Don't you get it? You were just another lab rat to him! He played with your mind, brainwashed you into thinking whatever he wanted you to think!"

Savannah felt her chest tighten and it felt like daggers every time she inhaled. Beads of sweat began to drip down her face and the next thing she saw was blackness.

"GUARD!"

 **Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews -**

Penelope and the others watched as Derek walked down the hall toward the kitchen. After hearing the back door close they each exchanged puzzled looks.

"Give him a few minutes alone. He's still trying to process everything that's happened." Hotch ordered.

"How do you process this? I can't even imagine being able to make any of this make sense...ever!" JJ replied.

Reid had spent the last several hours, while the others were resting, examining Dr. Porter's files. There had been some puzzling things and he wasn't sure how to take it all in. The doctor was equally brilliant and insane. The two things had seemed to marry creating a diabolical monster that had ruined countless lives and the chain reaction of his deeds would never be fully accounted for.

While the others found seats or their own places to settle for a moment, Hotch noticed that familiar look on Reid's face whenever his mind would kick into high gear. He was on to something, something that he hadn't shared with the rest of them.

"Reid?"

The genius needed to find a way to explain the un-explainable and as his name was being called his mind was working over time.

"REID!"

"Yea, sorry...I...was just thinking..."

"What's wrong? You've been off all day."

"Even though we found what we needed to save Morgan, I kept reading."

"And?"

"Dr. Hamilton Porter's work was...is absolutely phenomenal! It's a shame really because he was no doubt one of the most brilliant minds of all time!"

"Wow, I'm sure _daddy_ would be proud to hear that, Spencer." Sheldon interrupted.

Reid looked up nervously while Sheldon joined them before continuing.

"It's just that the medical community has been denying for decades that what he's managed to do with the manipulation of the human mind, could never be possible but he did it and had been doing it for almost twenty years!"

"So what are you saying?" Hotch asked.

"That the good doctor's victims range into the hundreds, maybe even thousands, including…"

"Including what?"

"Not what, who?"

"Who then?"

"Savannah."

Derek walked the perimeter of the yard. It was much smaller than his home in Virginia but great care to detail had been given to the landscape in an effort to replicate the original. Even the small Koi pond in the far corner was a close replica except for the fact that there were no fish and as he looked around the yard he realized that there was no Clooney even though a doghouse sat next to the porch. For six months this was home a place that he'd built with the woman of his dreams. None of it was real yet it looked and felt real. How would he trust again? How would he ever believe in himself and in others again? He didn't know. He just wanted to go home, back to Virginia and start over...he needed time...alone perhaps...somehow he didn't think he would be able to do it alone but how could he ask Penelope or the others to carry any more of his baggage? He'd put them through so much already

So deep in thought Derek didn't hear Penelope come outside. Her hand on his back startled him and he turned quickly to face her. She saw the terror in his face suddenly disappear causing her to smile. He returned the smile as the terror was replaced now with relief.

"It's just me, just me Handsome."

"I didn't hear you come out. Sorry..."

"No _sorrys_ , okay? Besides, today is a good day because we are going home...to our real home."

Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He loved her, her smell the way the jasmine shampoo seemed to linger in his nostrils even after she'd walked away. The realization that he still remembered such a small thing gave him hope.

"I love you Penelope. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Never. Giving up on you was never an option."

Without breaking the connection, Penelope pulled away slightly and planted a kiss on his lips. He was trembling as he returned the kiss.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

He smiled and a small giggle escaped him.

"Silly girl."

Derek and Penelope walked inside and rejoined the others. The two noticed the looks and the frowns.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Apparently, Savannah was a victim of Porter too."

"What are you talking about Hotch?" Derek asked.

 **Atlanta PD - Holding -**

Cara watched as the paramedics carried the woman's still body from the room. She knew she should have some feelings...of remorse, of pity for the woman who had been responsible for her life but unashamedly she had none. She followed as Savannah was wheeled out the door toward an ambulance waiting at the back of the building. The paramedics offered a seat inside and she reluctantly accepted. What now, Cara thought. She closed her eyes while the bus whizzed through the city. She'd done what she had come to do and yet she had no joy and no satisfaction.

 **Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews -**

"I don't give a damn about Savannah! It doesn't excuse what she and Porter did to me!"

"No it doesn't but it gives us a little insight into Porter's mind."

Morgan pulled away from Penelope and stepped outside onto the front porch. Penelope started to follow but was stopped by JJ's firm hand on her arm.

"Give him some time. He needs to sort all this out and it may mean he needs to be alone."

"JJ, I thought I'd lost him forever! I can't just stand by while he's suffering!"

"Nobody's asking you to either but it's a process...a very long and painful process and you've got to be ready for it!"

"JJ's right, Penelope." Reid began. "I've read all of Dr. Porter's files and Derek is in for a long hard road ahead."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just be there whatever that looks like."

Fran stepped forward and gobbled her up in a motherly bear hug. The room was silent as the family looked on no doubt wondering what lied ahead.

He thought he'd heard it all but every time he'd found some footing he was thrown off balance. Savannah had plotted to destroy him for her own desires and she had almost succeeded. He hated her and that was one of the few things he was sure of. To hear that Porter had used her and toyed with her mind too changed everything. He wondered how much of her plan was even hers. He wanted answers, he needed answers but he feared the truth and what it would mean to his life in the end.

 **Atlanta General Hospital - Two Hours Later -**

Savannah lay alone in her room. The doctors had explained her episode as an extreme spike in blood pressure and stress. She would be discharged back to jail in the morning so she'd relish the night away from the dingy gray walls of her cell. Subconsciously she rubbed her hands across her stomach. It had been sixteen years since she'd struck a deal with the devil choosing to get rid of her unborn child. She was so infatuated with Hamilton she'd never felt anything like it before especially when she realized that she was carrying his child. Why then would she ever consider giving up the one thing that would tie him to her forever? She wouldn't.

Now Savannah knew the truth. Her lover, the man who'd promised to come to her rescue if she'd just do him one favor and erase the mistake they'd made in the heat of passion, had not been able to rid himself of her baby, their baby after all. She didn't know whether to be angry or love him more.

Cara paced the hallway not sure if she should step inside the room. She owed Savannah nothing yet she was curious about her nonetheless. It was almost like looking into a mirror and seeing an older version of herself. She wasn't ready to continue a conversation that had begun with such anger and pain.

 **Home of Darren and Savannah Matthews -**

"But I don't understand? You mean Savannah has a daughter?"

"Yes it looks that way."

"But she has some condition that makes her getting pregnant virtually impossible. The odds are like 1 in a..."

"...1 in 475,360 to be exact."

The others smiled sheepishly and shook their heads. This reminded them all of the old days together.

"Yeah whatever, Reid. I still don't get it."

"Porter and the doctor who was supposedly to perform an abortion instead removed Savannah's embyro and placed it in a surrogate. According to Porter's notes a healthy baby girl was born seven months later to a Felicity Baumgardner."

"Where is this child now?" JJ asked.

"Living in a small town in upstate New York."

Cara pushed the door open the least she could do was goodbye. She promised herself that the woman would not intimidate her or take up any space in her mind once she returned home. She'd been blessed with an amazing family who'd loved her. The fact that her biological parents had cast her out with no further thought did not change the fact that God had given her to a woman who'd birth her from her womb and raised her as her own. She was thankful, she was blessed...she was still angry.

"You're here."

"Yes, I'm, here."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm still alive and kicking."

"I'm not disappointed." Cara came closer stopping just short of the foot of the bed. "I'm not anything...to you or..." Cara wasn't sure where she was going with this, didn't even know why she had decided to come in the room. "I wanted to say goodbye, good riddance, whatever."

"Okay."

Cara looked at Savannah moved by her coldness and prayed that whatever part of her that ran through her blood would not make her like this. Then looking away and back again she turned and headed toward the door.

"Wait."

Cara turned to face the woman that if fate had written another story she would be calling mother.

"I didn't want to...when I heard I was pregnant, I was so happy and scared."

"Please I don't need an explanation. I had a good life. No, I had a great life and great parents who wanted me. So..."

"I was young and foolish and, and in love. I thought he'd stop me and change his mind and want me and you...us."

"Mrs. Matthews, really you don't have to explain. I'm fine."

"Why did you come?"

"Call it curiosity."

"You know what the say, curiosity killed the cat."

"Well, if that's the case, then I have eight more lives to go."

"Then, have a good life, Cara."

Cara placed her hand on the knob and opened the door. Before stepping into the hallway she turned again to face Savannah.

"What you did to that man, was inexcusable, it was horrible. You deserve to rot in hell. Enjoy your life. Goodbye Savannah."

 **One more chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**_One Month Later…_**

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Afternoon –**

"How's he doing?"

"Good, surprisingly good."

JJ glanced over at Penelope. Her expression didn't reflect her words. She knew Penelope and she always wanted to see the best in everyone and in every situation but this was different. No amount of optimism would convince JJ that her friend truly believed that things were fine.

"Okay, you know I don't believe a damn word you're saying. Spill it."

The two continued to watch Derek working on the gazebo he had insisted on building for the baby shower. It would have been easier to buy one at the local hardware store but Derek would have none of it. He'd built a storage shed, a playhouse and a matching swing set since being home. With Hotch not allowing him to dodge his mandatory therapy sessions he had plenty of time on his hands.

"Look at him, he's been working on that Gazebo for nearly eight hours non-stop today."

"Okay, the shower is this weekend. You know Morgan if you say you want it, then there's nothing that's going to keep him from making it happen."

"But JJ he's like this every day all day. If he's not working on things here then he's at his properties. Did I tell you he just bought another house?"

"Have you two talked?"

"He doesn't want to talk. He says he gets enough talking at his sessions. He acts like the perfect husband, he dotes over me like I'm a porcelain doll…"

"And your problem is?"

"He's trying to convince me, and everybody else that's he's fine but he's not JJ."

"You know he's always been stronger than the rest of us. His ability to compartmentalize is crazy!"

"No, no, no that's not it. JJ he's having nightmares like I've never witnessed before. His dreams about Buford had finally slowed down then he was kidnapped. These…the screams are blood curdling. He can't go on like this much longer."

"Give him time, Garcia! Remember what Reid said, his recovery is going to be rough but he will recover!"

Derek hammered the last few nails into the elaborate gazebo. Every hit seemed to bring an odd comfort. But like his other projects over the last several weeks the comfort was only temporary. So, he swung again and again, nearly obliterating the nail burying it into the fragile wood.

He was thankful to be home and his sessions with Dr. Reynolds had helped somewhat but there were days that nothing seemed to silence the demons that still lingered in his mind. This was one of those days. It didn't help to know that his bride and her best friend were watching him from the kitchen window. Penelope was worried and the last thing she needed, especially now was worry. The birth of their child was just days away and he wanted to make the birth as joyful and stress free as possible.

 **Atlanta, GA –**

Sheldon was still overwhelmed at Derek's generosity. He'd given him the construction business and the home that he and Savannah had shared together. Sheldon had never met anyone like Derek and he truly owed him everything especially the answers he'd discovered recently buried deep in Hamilton Porter's files. Even the genius Spencer Reid had missed them. Porter was clever and the only reason Sheldon found them was because he was a hacker and Dr. Reid was not.

Sheldon smiled at the invitation to Penelope's baby shower. All of Derek's family and friends had accepted him and included him in their close circle he'd never had a family and he relished the new connections. In fact, Spencer was the first person he'd called when he found the final piece of the puzzle buried deep in the overwhelming collection of information. Porter had thought of everything and with a list of the names of everyone who'd played a part in his plans over the years; an insurance policy designed to keep everyone loyal and obedient.

Sheldon let his eyes roam the large kitchen. He knew that Derek had taken great care in its design even though Savannah couldn't cook her way out of a brown paper bag. Another piece of evidence that the real man had never given up; had never stopped fighting against his captors.

Hamilton Porter had thought of everything…almost. He'd never considered the power of love. Love had kept Derek alive and willing to endure the torture and torment to get back home. Most of all love kept his family and friends on the search to find him. That same love proved to be Hamilton Porter's undoing.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Kevin had gotten comfortable, too comfortable. He'd managed to stay close enough to Team A to stay one step ahead of them. Hotch and the others had no clue that he'd played a big part in Derek's abduction. He was the reason the team had not been able to find Derek for six months.

 **7 Months ago…**

 _"Hey Kevin, what's up?"_

 _Morgan stepped quickly into Kevin's office._

 _"I found the necklace!"_

 _"What? No way! I've looked everywhere!"_

 _"I told you I'd find it for you! In fact, here's the address. It's a little family owned jewelry store outside of Baltimore just before you get to the Merchant Millers Mall."_

 _Kevin handed Derek a yellow post-it note and watched the smile appear on his face._

 _"Thanks man. Penelope has wanted a necklace with amethyst and diamonds for a long time. Her mother used to wear a necklace like this. She's going to flip!"_

 _"I'm glad I could help."_

 _Derek shook Kevin's hand and headed toward the door. Just before leaving he turned to face him again._

 _"I owe you one, big time!"_

 _Kevin watched smiling as Derek disappeared down the hallway._

 _"Yeah you owe me and I always collect."_

 _Two hours later Kevin watched from his late model jeep as Derek left the Gerard's Jewelry Store carrying a small tan gift bag. He continued to watch as two men drove up blocking Derek's path to his truck. Kevin got out looking side to side before rushing over as the men grabbed Derek. Derek struggled still gripping the bag. By the time Kevin arrived Derek lay unconscious on the ground._

 _"Is he?" He asked breathless._

 _"Don't worry he'll be out for a long time."_

 _The larger of the two men placed an empty syringe in Kevin's hand and chuckled._

 _"Let's wrap this up before someone sees us!"_

 _Kevin grabbed the bag while the two men loaded Derek's body into the trunk of their car._

 **Present…**

Kevin pulled the long narrow box from the brown bag and opened it. Even with his limited knowledge, he knew the deep purple amethyst and pink diamond stones were exquisite the antique gold necklace had been crafted by a gifted artisan. Penelope would have loved it had she received it but now it was his, a trophy for a job well done. He'd beaten Derek and he felt no remorse for what he had done.

Kevin and Savannah had kept in touch over the last several months with him keeping her up-to-date on the team's activities. He was the first and last piece of the puzzle. He knew that if somehow Derek managed to make it home it was up to him to end his life forever. Penelope's baby shower was in a few days and oddly he had been invited along with everyone else. That would be the day that he'd make his move. No one, especially Derek would see it coming.

 **Hotch's Office –**

Hotch had gone over the director's head and hand picked Dr. Amaya Reynolds as Morgan's therapist. She wasn't one of the bureau's staff doctors. Hotch knew she would be able to see through his agent's attempts to breeze through the familiar questions. He'd asked her to come by to give him an update on how Morgan was doing.

"Amaya, please come in!"

The beautiful dark-skinned woman entered the room smiling at her longtime friend and colleague.

"Aaron, how are you? It's been too long."

The two hugged and then without being told Dr. Reynolds took at seat in front of the large desk.

"Yes, your godson has been asking about you. You owe him a day at the park."

"You tell my godson, that I'll be calling him before the week is over! Amir has been hounding me for months for a sleepover."

"Those two are growing up too fast!"

"That they are. Hey, I could talk about our sons for hours but I know that's not why you called me over. You want a progress report on Agent Morgan."

"Yes, how's he doing?"

"He's been through a lot and frankly I'm not sure why he's still standing, but he is."

Hotch saw the look and heard the sound in her voice; there was more.

"Why is it that I have a feeling I'm not going like what you have to say?"

"He's strong and he's saying all of the right things but he's struggling. He's got a wall up that I'm not sure I can get through. He's afraid of letting go and revisiting any of the trauma of the last seven months."

"But he has to."

"Yes he does, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think we should rush him. He's really trying and he's fighting for his life and he wants to get better for his wife, his child and all of you."

"That's Morgan putting everyone else before himself."

"Well that's just who he is and it's very admirable."

"So, how do I tell him he's not ready to come back to work?"

"I'll leave that to you my friend. Besides, if he continues to put in the work he could be back in the field in about four months."

"Thanks, but he's not going to like that one bit."

 **2 Days Later - Saturday- Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan - Baby Shower -**

"Honestly, I don't know why you wouldn't let us have the shower at our house."

"It's been like pulling teeth to get your son out of this house since he's been home unless he's at the BAU or taking me to my doctor's appointments...or his therapy sessions."

Fran set the last grocery bag on the large kitchen island and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Speaking of, how's that going?"

"He's trying, really. I'm proud of him but it's been tough with the nightmares and the obsessive busy work."

"I remember when we all found out about what he'd gone through with Buford. No one including you could get him to go to therapy."

"Yes, just when he was beginning to make peace with his past, Savannah and her crew..."

Fran rushed to Penelope and pulled her into a warm bear hug. She could feel Penelope trembling against her and wanted to join her but she needed to be strong.

"Hey, listen to me. My son is strong and this is one of the times when his stubbornness will work for him. He's not going to let what Savannah and that crazy doctor did beat him. Not now not when he's made it home to you and that baby!"

Penelope pulled away and shook her head and smiled.

"You're right and we are going to think only happy thoughts today!"

"That's right! We have a lot to be thankful for."

"I'll kill him!"

Derek struggled against the arms of Dave, Spencer and Sheldon. He was not taking the news well that Kevin had set him up to be kidnapped by Savannah and Hamilton Porter.

"Calm down! Morgan calm down!" Hotch ordered. "We can't let Penelope know yet and she doesn't need to be upset right now."

"Are you crazy? He's going to be here at the shower! Who the hell invited him any way?"

"It was my idea actually."

"Pretty boy, what were you thinking?"

"We needed to catch him off guard and what better way to do it than to invite him to the shower?"

"I'm not following."

"When has Kevin ever been invited to your house?" Dave asked.

"Never."

"That's right. His last encounter was when he found the necklace for Kitten. You were happy with him and he still thinks we don't have a clue what he did. Inviting him to the shower, he thinks you consider him one of us now."

Derek suddenly stopped struggling and the three released him. He glanced toward the house and then back at the others.

"You understand now?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. So, how in the world did you all figure out that Kevin was involved?"

"It was Sheldon." Spencer began.

"So that's why you two have been so chummy lately."

"We had to make sure we were right." Sheldon answered. "It seemed as if Daddy Dearest kept record of everything. His ego needed constant reminding that he was smarter than everyone, plus the fact that he didn't trust anyone he left a lot of bread crumbs."

"Yeah, his files were chocked full of evidence!" Added Spencer.

"There was someone helping Savannah who Porter nicknamed the Purple Ice Man. Whoever this man was lived in Quantico and had access to information about you and Penelope."

"But why didn't anyone figure that out sooner?"

"Because anyone digging through his files would run into a brick wall if it had any connection to Savannah. I had to really work to unlock the codes and the traps he'd planted to protect her."

"I guess in some sick way he really did love her." Morgan mumbled to himself.

"Tell them how you were able to put it all together?" Spencer urged.

"I went back to the day you disappeared and reviewed your text messages and voicemails. You were having a conversation with Kevin about a necklace, an amethyst and pink diamond necklace that you were looking for to give to Penelope for her birthday."

"Oh my god! I'd looked everywhere for that necklace. Her mother had one when she was growing up. I would have never asked Kevin for help but I was desperate."

"We went to the Jewelry store where Kevin sent you." Dave began. "The owner said that a customer had called looking for an amethyst and diamond necklace."

"Don't tell me, they just happened to have one."

"This jewelry story only sells custom pieces." Hotch began. "A man matching Kevin's description came into the store handed the man a picture and asked him to make the necklace...paid him extra to rush the order."

"Why? I don't understand why would someone go through so much trouble to destroy my life?"

"When we catch him you can ask him yourself."

The men returned to the house where most of the guests had already arrived. The celebration was cheery and Derek couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful Penelope looked. Kevin had arrived and had made his way to Penelope. Morgan picked up his pace until he felt Dave's fatherly grip on his shoulder.

"Easy son, we don't want to tip him off. Let's stick to the plan."

Derek exhaled and nodded.

Kevin's face lit up as the men approached.

"AGENTS!"

"Kevin," They all answered one by one.

Dave quickly moved to Kevin and wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Kevin, the men folk are hanging out in the basement. Join us, won't you?"

"S-Sure."

Kevin still hadn't gotten used to the sudden inclusion into their tight knit group but he allowed himself to be pulled along as the others followed behind. Penelope stopped Derek before he could leave.

"What's going on, Handsome?"

"Nothing, Baby Girl just guy stuff. We'll be back."

"O-Okay."

She didn't believe a word her husband had said as he kissed her quickly on the lips then rushed off to catch up with the others.

Kevin's heart rate sped up as he was nearly running now to keep up with Rossi's pace. He felt the hot breath of the others on his neck and he prayed that this was some sort of initiation but somehow he knew that wasn't the case. Then he felt a sharp pain in his lower back as his body was forced through the basement door. If it weren't for Hotch and Rossi he would have surely tumbled to the bottom of the steps. Once they made it to the bottom, Kevin managed to jerk free from their grip.

"What's this all about?"

Before any of them could answer, Morgan slammed his fist into Kevin's face. Blood poured from his mouth and nose and before the others could pull him off Derek had hit him two more times.

"DEREK!"

She knew something wasn't right she had seen it in his eyes. She'd followed them all to the basement and she had arrived just as the door slammed shut. She felt a twinge of pain as she stood at the top of the stairs watching the scene below. Kevin had been a friend one she could depend on over the last several months. It seemed that he'd put the past behind him and was willing to be a support to her after Derek's disappearance.

Another pain hit as she made her way down the steps.

"What's going on? Somebody better start talking, NOW!" Another pain hit...and another..."OW! DEREK!"

"PENELOPE!"

 **2 Hours Later...**

 **Potomac General -**

"She's beautiful!"

"I almost lost her."

"But you didn't."

"Penelope..."

"The doctor said she's going to be fine and so is this precious baby girl."

"Ma, how do I get Penelope to forgive me?"

"Baby, she loves you! She knows the truth now, what Kevin did...she'll forgive you."

"No, I mean how do I get her to forgive me for not being there for her. She had to go through her pregnancy without me. She had to rely on Kevin...I'll never forgive myself for..."

"Then you're going to miss out on this miracle and the most amazing wife a man could ever ask for."

Derek glanced over at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"She never gave up, she never blamed or doubted you ever! No one could convince her that you would leave her or the baby unless you were taken! Do you hear me, son?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just thank you for everything."

Fran wrapped her arms around his waste and leaned her head on his shoulder as they marveled at the sleeping baby on the other side of the glass.

"Ma..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to get better, to come back from this, all the way back. That's a promise, to you, to my family, my wife and my daughter."

"I know you will. Just remember..."

"Remember what?"

"You don't have to be perfect and you don't have to carry the weight and the blame on your shoulders. You have your family and we're here for you, okay Derek?"

"Okay, Ma."

 **Epilogue - 3 years later -**

Derek kept his promise and he'd fought with everything that was in him. It was hard and there were days that the demons of his past nearly took him down. But then he'd hear his daughter's voice or he'd feel Penelope's arm snake around his waist and he would be reminded that the fight was worth it. Everyday spent home was proof that he had beaten the odds. He was back at work, knocking down doors and he was home with Penelope and their daughter and no one would ever take him away again.

Savannah had been sentenced to life in prison thanks to a plea deal that Marco had made with the Federal Government. Kevin had taken the cowardly way out and hung himself in his cell shortly after hearing that he would be spending the next twenty years in jail. Sheldon had returned to Atlanta but remained in close contact with Derek and the others. One family member in particular seemed to have captured Sheldon's attention.

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan -**

"Nine months! What, why am I just now hearing about this, Desi?"

"Because big brother! I didn't want you going ballistic!"

"Who me? I wouldn't have gone ballistic!"

"Really Derek, the neighbors across the street can hear you."

"Sheldon, you kept this from me man?"

"I'm sorry boss but...your sister she has these powers of persuasion and..."

Derek frowned and held his hand up in the air.

"Spare me the details, please!"

A very pregnant Penelope Garcia Morgan waddled into the room and took a seat on the arm of her husband's chair. She'd been feeling tired and experiencing pains most of the morning. She wasn't in the mood for World War III. She and everyone else had known for a while about the new couple but Desiree had sworn them all to secrecy until she and Sheldon had a chance to tell him face to face.

"Derek, please Handsome give them a break. They're in love."

"Yeah we're in love!" Desiree chimed in jokingly.

"Shh...don't you even!"

Penelope giggled at the spectacle before her. She knew how much her husband loved his sister and she also knew that he'd be happy to have Sheldon as a part of his sister's life. Still, Derek wouldn't be Derek if he didn't pitch a fit and carry on.

Another pain hit rocking her nearly off the arm of the chair.

"Ow!" She mumbled.

Just then a bubbly three year old ran into the room and jumped into Sheldon's arms giggling with glee.

"Unca Shewldin! Unca Shewldin! You came!"

Sheldon hugged the curly headed tyke and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course I came I promised and I can't break my promises!"

Penelope planted a sweet kiss on the side of Derek's face. He smiled as they both watched Desiree and Sheldon fussing over Amaya. She saw the joy in his eyes real pure joy. The last time she'd seen such joy was the night they'd learned of their impending parenthood. He was back, really back home with her. She wasn't foolish enough to think that things were perfect and he still had a ways to go but he was winning, he was strong and he was determined.

Derek took her hand and squeezed it. It was all he could do. He was too overwhelmed with emotion to speak. He loved her and their life and he loved their family, which seemed to be growing more and more each day. Home truly was where the heart was and at that moment his heart was full. Finally he was free to let go of the fear and the torment of his past. He was learning to let those around him comfort him and care for him when he was weak. He was happy, happier than he'd ever been in his life and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was only the beginning.

 _"Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go."_

 _Hermann Hesse_

THE END

 **Author's NOTE: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed THE FALL! Please take a moment to vote in the Profiler Choice Awards! Deadline is Feb 28, 2018 before 11:59pm EST**


End file.
